Instinto Animal -Warp Side-
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Las relaciones de Pigma Dengar siempre fueron complicadas, pero hasta ese momento ninguna había sido tan íntima, después de todo él había visto la grandeza de Andross antes de que fuera reconocido, él lo había visto romperse, él lo había visto morir antes de que siquiera la noticia se corriera por todo Venom. Decimo Oneshot.
1. OTP Miyu x Fay

**Notas Iniciales:** Al igual que mi otro fanfic, esta serie de Oneshot's contienen una larga lista de headcanons.

 **Advertencias:** Lemmon parafilico. Furry en toda la extensión de la palabra. Diferentes pairings actuando en Semi-AU's. Mentes rotas.

Inspirado en el soundtrack "Warp" de StarFox 64.

* * *

1.- _Miyu x Fay._

* * *

 **Halo de Luna.**

La noche había caído sobre Katina, su manto oscuro e hipnotizante se llenó de resplandecientes estrellas -tal vez en cada estrella un nuevo astro sol estuviera a punto de estallar- y ella, con ojos inundados de nostalgia, admiraba la belleza del universo mientras aguardaba en un lugar estratégico sobre el tejado de la base a la cual su líder y ella pretendían infiltrarse. Que gran alivio para Star Lynx que continuaran activas en el negocio y que los clientes sobraran para solicitar sus servicios sin importar cuál fuera o el nivel de peligro que arrastrara. La canina bajó la mirada del cielo y prestó atención al edificio que podía visualizar desde su posición por detrás del perfecto escondite que había encontrado tras unos robots que ella misma había desconectado por seguridad. Había guardias por todos lados y, sin embargo, ellas habían logrado burlar toda esa vigilancia sin necesidad de recurrir a métodos no ortodoxos. Desde esa altura la vista era maravillosa y el viento golpeando contra su nariz le traía olores diversos que siempre le habían ayudado ubicar la zona adecuada para llevar a cabo su trabajo. De pronto un ruido de estática atacó el radiotransmisor de bajo presupuesto que desde su primer misión guardaba, mas este no tardó en rastrear una señal cercana que comenzó a filtrar una conversación entre dos voces masculinas y con una sonrisa satisfecha Fay abrió la pantalla del comunicador digital con la intención de informarle a su líder Miyu Lynx quien esperaba a la otra orilla de la base monitoreando posibles turbulencias en los planes de acción establecidos con ayuda de unos binoculares de visión infrarroja antes de que un ligero sonido digital anunciara el mensaje de su compañera. Miyu levantó el brazo para abrir el comunicador de pulsera después de presionar algunos botones que sin preámbulos abrieron el holograma de una pantalla y la imagen del rostro de la sonriente canina albina ocupando el centro.

— _Miyu, ¿me copias? El hackeo que usé con "estrellita" fue exitoso, puedo escuchar claramente las voces de nuestros queridos políticos._

—... Esas son excelentes noticias— admitió la joven lince tras unos segundos de silencio que alcanzaron para formar una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro serio. —Sinceramente no esperaba que ese pedazo de chatarra que tanto te gusta funcionara esta ocasión.

— _Jehe. Soy genial, ¿verdad que si? Halagame por mi grandioso trabajo, líder._

—No te emociones todavía, Fay— regañó Miyu volviendo a su trabajo de vigilancia sin cerrar el holograma. —Nos falta comprobar que es la señal correcta, de otro modo no sabremos dónde encontrar esa sala de investigación secreta por la que nuestro cliente se siente tan amenazado.

— _¡No te preocupes! "Estrellita" y yo nos encargaremos de traerte su ubicación._

—¿Podrías dejar de llamar así a esa vieja mini computadora? Es desagradable escuchar un nombre tan meloso en un aparato que fue fabricado el siglo pasado. Entiendo que no poseamos el presupuesto suficiente para comprarte una nueva pero lo que no comprendo es ese amor enfermizo que le demuestras nombrándola como a un ser viviente.

— _Oh, vaya. Podría ser que, ¿estás celosa?_

—No es eso, simplemente estoy harta de escucharte llamarla "estrellita"— replicó Miyu haciendo una mueca, enfatizando su última palabra con obvio desdén.

— _Jehe~ en todo caso estoy por avanzar a mi flanco derecho, necesito que cubras los posibles enemigos que pueda encontrarme ahí._

—Descuida. Sé muy bien que eres la mejor escalando edificios, o modificando a tu antojo cualquier sistema de seguridad en una base militar, y que apestas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Seguramente tendré el terreno libre para ti en menos de lo que alcanzarías a olfatear un costoso perfume corneriano.

— _No tenías que decirlo así..._ —reclamó Fay inflando sus mejillas, lo que arrancó una sonrisa enternecida de los labios de su líder.— _Siempre eres tan directa para señalar mis defectos._

La lince se dejó reír divertida como primer respuesta. Los gestos que hacía su compañera con las criticas siempre fueron agradables para ella; le ayudaban a reducir el estrés que traía consigo cada misión de espionaje que tomaban como última alternativa.

—Como sea, date prisa en encontrar esa valiosa evidencia, quiero regresar a casa para degustar ese delicioso banquete estilo Corneria que has prometido preparar.

Fay sonrió complacida con el comentario de la intrépida lince cortando la comunicación en el acto. Miyu se tomó un momento para cerrar el holograma y al fin tomar de su cinturón el rifle francotirador que guardaba celosamente en una funda de cuero gruesa, ajustando la mira cambió el cartucho de balas explosivas por un estuche de proyectiles paralizantes, evitándose el asesinar a los guardias que rodeaban la base militar ya que nunca le había gustado cometer homicidios a menos que este método fuera absolutamente necesario. Disparó seis proyectiles de forma consecutiva, cambiando a una posición más baja dentro de su rango visual para mandar a dormir los objetivos finales obstruyendo el camino de Fay.

.

Mientras tanto, la canina corría sin detenerse por los pasillos exteriores, encontrándose con los cuerpos militares inmovilizados contra los suelos de hierro. Una hilera de luces let blancas iluminaban su andar, aunque no lo suficiente para ser descubierta por el enemigo. Luego de una corta trayectoria por los pasillos metálicos, llegó frente a una puerta que no aparecía en un mapa virtual que se mostraba en la lente del visor sobre su ojo derecho, escuchando por medio de un sólo audífono inalámbrico la conversación que todavía se gestaba a través de su radiotransmisor, mismo que ya había conectado al visor de Miyu quien también oía cada palabra que los sujetos dentro de la base articulaban, guardando silencio hasta que un detalle en la charla llamó su atención.

— _¿Acaba de decir "invasión"?_ _—_ cuestionó Miyu a través del comunicador que la mantenía en contacto con Fay, esta vez tan sólo en modo audio.

—Eso ha dicho— afirmó Fay conectando la mini-computadora portátil a la barra de códigos junto a la puerta que emitió un ligero sonido antes de encenderse y comenzar a mostrar una serie de números y letras tanto en mayúscula como en minúscula junto a otros signos de puntuación. —Al parecer Bernard Dugés está involucrado en algo sumamente malo.

— _No puedo esperar para mostrarle esta grabación a nuestro cliente, estoy segura de que quedará muy complacido con el resultado, incluso podríamos elevar el valor del acuerdo._

—Eso podría ser posible sólo si conseguimos el pack de pruebas completo.— Fay se mostró divertida con la idea y no evitó expresarlo en su acento mientras ponía a cargar la energía de su blaster, preparándose para entrar al cuarto.

— _Con esa intención te envié a ti_ — declaró Miyu confiada. — _Sé que no me fallarás._

—Cuenta con ello— asintió.

La puerta se abrió y Fay Collie entró manteniendo enfrente su blaster mientras las luces secundarias del sistema eléctrico se encendían poco a poco dentro del cuarto. La canina revisó cada orilla cercana a su posición sin encontrar más que unas cuantas mesas con computadoras de escritorio, nada parecía descomunal ni que pudiera servir como prueba pero tomó varias fotografías desde distintos ángulos considerando buena idea revisarlas más tarde pero sus dedos se quedaron paralizados cuando giró la esquina de un corto pasillo y se encontró con una serie de contenedores de cristal que exhibían un grupo de criaturas marinas en proceso de mutación. Fay se sintió perder el aliento, confundida con aquello que veía ante sus ojos, quedándose por un momento tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no pudo escuchar la voz insistente de Miyu quien ordenaba un reporte de los hechos. Se sobresaltó cuando logró salir de su ligero trance gracias al grito preocupado de su líder.

— _¡Fay! ¡Responde, carajo! ¿Estás bien?_

—Lo siento, Miyu— inició aún victima del estupor sufrido. —Sigo aquí... pero no estoy sola...

— _¿Qué has dicho... ? ¿Te han descubierto?_

—No... no se trata de ningún guardia del recinto, no es nadie así... estoy en compañía de las armas biológicas menores que fueron lanzadas en Aquas durante la guerra. Ahora mismo estoy frente a sus contenedores.

— _¿Armas biológicas? ¿Las que fueron identificadas como experimentos venomianos?_

—Los mismos...

Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambas mercenarias, tal que se extendió por lo que pareció una eternidad mientras la mirada de la canina se encontraba enraizada a los seres desfigurados delante de ella y sintió tristeza, furia y resignación al comprobar que varios de esos experimentos todavía estaban convida, aguardando por una libertad que jamás volverían a tener a menos que sus creadores pretendieran usarlos en una nueva guerra o una invasión. De cualquier modo era impresionante, casi increíble, que Katina hubiese tenido desde el principio un centro de investigación clandestina y que existiera la posibilidad que aún los desterrados venomianos continuaran dentro de la política del Sistema Lylat. Fay veía ante ella algo más que simples tecnologías prohibidas, apreciaba la más mortal conspiración galáctica que el universo hubiese conocido nunca, y era grave, la canina no podía imaginarse hasta qué punto el ejercito venomiano había llegado para convertirse en vencedor de una guerra que sospechaba no había terminado del todo. Katina siempre había sido un planeta aliado de Corneria con una amistad de miles de años, era inadmisible pensar que durante mucho tiempo ocultó información valiosa.

— _Fay, quiero que abandones ese lugar de inmediato_ _—_ ordenó Miyu, consternada con el sin fin de pensamientos y teorías abordando su cerebro. — _Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, no necesitamos más pruebas para completar nuestra misión, ahora que hemos descubierto la verdad lo único que nos queda es marcharnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

—Bien.— Fay levantó la cámara fotográfica hacia los contenedores apretando un botón que llenó de brillo el pequeño cuarto por un instante, no esperó que las alarmas se activaran de un momento a otro y parpadearan en luces rojas alrededor de ella. Fay se sobrecogió.

— _¿¡Qué pasa!?_ _—_ cuestionó Miyu consternada.

—No lo sé, de pronto las luces rojas en la habitación se activaron.

— _¡Sal de ahí ahora! ¡Es una orden!_

Fay se apresuró en acatar el mandato pero fue demasiado tarde, sin darse cuenta alguien ya se había colocado detrás suyo y sólo esperó a que se girara para sujetarla del cuello. Fay emitió un grito ahogado por la fuerza que fue aplicada en su traquea y sólo entonces pudo gemir adolorida mientras aquella figura humanoide la levantaba un metro del suelo sin inmutarse por las patadas con las cuales Fay intentó herir a su agresor.

— _¿Fay? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Estás bien, Fay? ¡Fay... !_ _—_ exclamó la voz tras la linea de comunicación que seguía conectada al visor de la canina.

—¡Miyu... !— jadeó Fay con dificultad en un intento desesperado por informar a su líder lo que le estaba sucediendo, comenzando a dudar que saldría de esta situación pero finalmente se percató de un aroma a quemado con ayuda de su olfato, guiando su vista a un corto circuito que se gestaba en el brazo metálico que la mantenía sujeta, y que indicaba una importante falla en el robot. Dio un patada en esta zona afectada y luego otra hasta que los cables hicieron contacto y provocaron que el dron se electrocutara a sí mismo, esto desprendió los tornillos que unían el brazo con el resto de componentes metálicos y con un veloz movimiento Fay se alejó para ponerse a salvo y disparó su blaster contra la unión del resto de miembros armando las extremidades roboticas. Una vez fue derribado, la canina se tomó un respiro para analizar mejor a su repentino oponente, reconociendole como aquel dron de combate inhabilitado que había visto siquiera entrar a esa habitación. Tratando de darle un sentido a este encuentro comenzó a teorizar sobre lo sucedido llegando a una conclusión que no creía posible dadas las circunstancias. Y gestando una mueca de asombro se dispuso decidir. —¿Podría ser...?—. Sin embargo, su dilema mental fue interrumpido con el sonido inconfundible de tropas movilizándose así que levantándose del suelo se apresuró en escapar antes de que el resto de androides la interceptaran ahí dentro. Presionó el botón del comunicador modo audio. —Reportando; he descubierto que los androides suspendidos se encienden en el momento que ha sonado la alarma, al parecer tienen un sensor de movimiento capaz de reconocer intrusos. Enfrentarlos no es recomendable ya que hacerlo delataría nuestra posición. Me dirijo a la zona de descanso. Espero instrucciones.

Fay continuo corriendo sin detenerse hasta que llegó hasta la zona indicada, ahí se arrodilló y colocó de espaldas al muro con la intención de cubrirse mientras las tropas se distribuían por las diferentes secciones. Visualizar a tantos militares hizo que Fay temblara, presa de los nervios y la adrenalina. Sólo pensar que sería encontrada en cualquier momento la hacía sentirse atrapada y en nada ayudaba a su autocontrol que la respuesta de su líder estuviera tomando tanto tiempo en llegar. Abrió el holograma cuando un mal presentimiento la golpeó, descubriendo que el comunicador de Miyu no estaba conectado, señalandole en la pantalla como una falla del sistema en letras rojas. Ella intentó reparar el error apretando los botones de su pulsera y visor estrategicamente pero sus esfuerzos no sirvieron, el comunicador de su líder seguía sin responder.

—¡Carajo... !— profirió entre-dientes, anticipando lo peor. Presentía que Miyu había actuado impulsivamente en el momento que no había contestado a su llamado, saliendo de su escondite para entrar a la base de manera más temeraria. Ella siempre fue así, por ello Fay sintió a las lagrimas acumularse bajo sus parpados inferiores, estimuladas por un sentimiento de impotencia que no tardó apoderándose de su anatomía al imaginarla siendo capturada por todos aquellos militares que seguramente la someterían a letales torturas. Fay no podía permitirlo, no quería que Miyu corriera el riesgo de morir. —No lo hagas— le rogó a la imagen de su líder entrando a la cueva del lobo por su cuenta, sufriendo los estragos causados por su errónea decisión. La canina estaba llorando pero eso a nadie le importaba, ni nadie tenía el interés de consolarla. Igual la misión había fallado por culpa suya. Después de todo, ¿qué precio tiene el arrepentimiento? Nadie puede regresar al pasado e impedir que todo lo ya escrito suceda. —Miyu... permanece convida. Por favor... no quiero que te lastimen...

Sin embargo, el sonido de pasos acercándose detuvieron de forma abrupta los lamentos de la canina, no necesitó asomarse tras el muro para darse cuenta que un par de centinelas se aproximaban a su posición con manos armadas. Fay acalló lo mejor que pudo su sollozar y tragó saliva con amargura, temerosa. Los pesados pasos estaban tan cerca que sintió por un momento enloquecería en la espera, simplemente no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a un soldado de su patria. De pronto, una serie de destructores disparos láser impactaron contra los pasillos metálicos que no tardaron en ser acompañados por los desgarradores gritos de los centinelas al caer fuera de los barandales. Los cañones de plasma que en un principio estuvieron inactivos dispararon contra la nave que comenzaba a planear sobre la base disparando sin control, levantando en fuego a todo el edificio cual guerra civil.

—¡Miyu!— exclamó Fay saliendo de su escondite, reconociendo aquella nave espacial enseguida, y con una mezcla mortal de emociones sacudiendo su cuerpo.

El interceptor* volaba de un lado a otro en medio de maniobras evasivas y ofensivas contra todo aquel que le estorbaba, agitándose demencialmente por los reducidos pasajes cuyas luces la señalaban en el cielo hasta que su piloto ubicó entre el caos la silueta de su fiel acompañante, aterrizando con la misma violencia a un costado de la canina albina quien era incapaz de asimilar la sorpresa. La cabina se abrió ante sus asombrados ojos, delatando a la joven lince cuyo pelaje estaba erizado en su totalidad, muestra de su excitación, y su hocico yacía abierto para advertir al enemigo su afilada dentadura, prueba de su irritabilidad.

—¡Sube! ¡Ahora!— ordenó.

Y Fay, saliendo de su breve congelamiento, saltó a la cabina antes de que esta se cerrase para eludir los disparos que los recién despiertos guardias se apresuraron ejecutar contra las intrusas. Miyu emitió un gruñido de amenaza jalando la palanca de la hipervelocidad que rápidamente aceleró las turbinas traseras, impulsando a la nave quemar una gran cantidad de combustible para completar un gran salto rumbo al espacio sin importarle qué daños causara detrás suyo con el fuego que habían abandonado los propulsores. Fay sintió cómo todo el Arwing vibraba después de haber liberado tremenda carga de energía, durante toda la trayectoria de la nave fuera de las capas atmosféricas cubriendo el planeta creyó el vehículo no resistiría demasiada presión pero apenas lo pensó cuando una vez más los motores se habían calmado para dejar todo quieto. Habían salido de Katina y de nuevo surcaban la galaxia sanas y salvas. Fay no podría decir que estaba aliviada de haber escapado convida pues la expresión extrañamente seria de su líder tras aquel brote de ira no presagiaba nada por lo cual relajarse. Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose indigna de siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Miyu se dedicó a mirar de frente a través del cristal hasta que una luz roja parpadeó en su monitor, insitandola dejar ir un suspiro fuera de sus labios.

—Disculpa— dijo, atrayendo la atención de Fay. —Sobrestimé la resistencia de mi nave. ¿Crees que en estas condiciones seamos capaces de llegar a Corneria?

—A velocidad mínima, sin duda. Pero tendremos que ser cuidadosas cuando entremos a la densidad atmosférica— informó, evidenciando el estado de la nave.

—Bien... sabré manejarlo.

Unos momentos el silencio gobernó sobre ambas mercenarias mientras el vehículo espacial se desplazaba por el pacifico espacio, trayendo consigo la incomodidad que obligó a Fay volver su vista al suelo, dispuesta a sincerar sus inquietudes.

—Escucha, Miyu. Yo...— trató con voz temblorosa, siendo interrumpida por un gesto de la mano de Miyu quien rápidamente fomentó una actitud renuente a escuchar disculpas.

—No hablemos de la misión por ahora.

Aunque las palabras de Miyu nunca tuvieron la intención de herirle, inevitablemente Fay se sintió rechazada pues era justo en ese instante que necesitaba comprensión o cualquier reprimenda por haberse comportando con tan poco profesionalismo durante la misión. Justo en ese momento sentía la necesidad de llorar, sacar toda la pesadumbre que apretaba su traquea, dificultándole respirar, aún así contuvo sus lagrimas lo mejor posible mientras su nave recorría las grandes distancias que hacían falta para llegar a su hogar.

.

La trayectoria fue silenciosa para ambas mercenarias quienes aterrizaron sobre el tejado departamental de la zona centro donde estaban permitidos los vehículos voladores. La ciudad corneriana había iniciado la vida nocturna no hace más de tres horas por lo que Miyu bajó del Arwing estirándose perezosamente, mucho más tranquila de lo que había estado en todo el camino. Se giró, esperando que su compañera bajara de la nave y -cuando lo hizo- devolvió la mirada al frente comenzando a caminar. La canina observó este comportamiento comprendiendo que Miyu continuaba enojada, por supuesto que lo estaba, estuvieron al borde del fracaso; Fay era consciente que le debía una disculpa y eso era lo que pensaba hacer antes de que esta nueva situación empeorase. Determinada aseguró el medio de transporte que les había traído hasta allí y corrió tras la joven lince.

—¡Miyu... !— su llamado fue suficiente para detener el andar de la aludida, incitando a la canina detenerse a un metro de ella. —Lo siento, fui una tonta. Debí darme cuenta antes que el flash de la cámara activaría la alarma dentro de la base. Siempre me has dicho que debo ser más cuidadosa pero creí tener todo bajo control en el momento que crucé la puerta del laboratorio. He fallado, por eso... estoy preparada para recibir mi castigo.

—No seas estúpida— replicó Miyu todavía de espaldas a Fay. —No hay castigo que compense tu falta.

—¡Lo sé pero... ! Pero, yo... confiaste en mi y yo lo eché todo a perder.

—Así es, estuvimos a punto de ser capturadas, todo porque creí que estabas preparada para cargar todo por ti sola... que equivocada estaba.— Fay tensó su mandíbula ante las duras palabras de su líder, aceptándolas con todo el dolor que comenzó a pesar en su corazón. No respondió, permaneciendo cabizbaja, sumisa. Sin embargo, Fay no podría saber que Miyu no estaba reprendiéndola, por el contrario, sus palabras le dolían más a ella de lo que la canina podría suponer. —Quiero decir, nunca debí enviarte allí dentro sola... sentí miedo al pensar que te perdería.— Fay abrió los ojos de golpe, impactada con este nuevo cambio de contexto, atreviéndose por fin a levantar la mirada hacia su líder sin saber que sería interceptada por el hocico de Miyu quien había sentido el impulso de demostrar toda esta caótica mezcla de sentimientos que en su interior habían echo eclosión. Fay se paralizó en su sitio frente al gesto, no consiguiendo reaccionar incluso después de que Miyu se apartó de su hocico con las orejas abajo, las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada desviada, rehuyendo de las atentas pupilas de Fay. —Me preocupaste.

Miyu se alejó con claras intenciones de bajar las escaleras circulares directo hacia el departamento que compartían mientras la canina se tomaba un momento para procesar lo sucedido, impulsándose en alcanzar a la joven lince para frenarla de su trayectoria con un fuerte abrazo exclamando su nombre una vez más. Ambas hembras se besaron y acariciaron con las luces neón de los letreros al fondo como testigos de esta nueva etapa en su relación. Si, Fay lo había esperado durante mucho tiempo y no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de aclarar con acciones cuánto amaba a esa temeraria lince de aspecto desafiante. ¿Quién podía juzgar lo que sentían por la otra? El clan de donde ambas provenían no determinaban la pasión y preferencias a las cuales se retiraban, por eso, tampoco sobre una cama Fay se arrepentiría de elegir a esa hembra como su pareja de vida ya que era entre besos húmedos y movimientos de apareamiento que le sabía a gloria el deseo de amar. Las garras de Miyu se entierran entre su albino pelaje alcanzando los puntos clave que estremecían su carne, Fay se remueve en placer y muerde el cuello de la lince sobre su ansioso cuerpo, estableciendo pertenencia mientras el calor enciende su propia lujuria, deteriorando su compostura.

—Miyu... — gime con escaso aliento, entorpecida por las sensaciones que la habían entregado las caricias iniciales y que todavía habitaban su cuerpo.

—¿Si?

—Es tarde para decirlo ahora pero...

—¿Qué ocurre?— se intrigó Miyu dedicando lamidas juguetonas en el pecho de la canina sin llegar a tocar los erectos pezones.

—... Olvidé comprar condones femeninos.

La lince y la canina se miraron a los ojos en completo silencio, decidiendo de qué manera reaccionar a esta destructora confesión hasta que no contuvieron por más tiempo una limpia carcajada con la cual acompañaron su cómoda intimidad. Lo cierto era que estaban juntas y nada destruiría esta hermética lealtad que tomaba forma y crecía con la hermosura del halo lunar

 **Fin**.

* * *

*El nombre del Arwing lo tomé de Star Fox: Event Horizon.

 **Notas Finales** : Hace tanto que le traía ganas a estas dos así que decidí traerlas desde el primer capítulo ya que en la historia en que estoy trabajando ahora mismo todavía tardaran en aparecer de forma decente. OTP para el mundo.

* * *

 **Comentarios Adicionales** : Sé que en las advertencias coloqué que habría lemmon pero esto lo llevaré a cabo más adelante, por el momento sólo habrán pequeñas adiciones sexuales entre los personajes principales, nada muy encendido, sólo erotismo, jeje. Si te gusta el furry deberás ser paciente, apenas me inicio en el género pero ya tengo varias ideas en comportamiento y posiciones... rayos, me siento extraña.


	2. HateLoveHate Leon x Falco

**Notas Iniciales** : Hablemos de mis amores por excelencia. Infancia y actualidad, aquí estoy shippeando lo prohibido.

* * *

2.- _Leon x Falco_

* * *

 **Seduc** **ción Asesina.**

La destrucción se alzaba a su alrededor, con el fuego consumiendo todo aquello que tocaba. Observó a edificios enteros desplomarse hechos pedazos, su nave se había impactado contra uno de esos tantos bloques que quedaron con los bombardeos derramados sin compasión sobre su tierra natal. En la caída se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y ahora una herida abierta dejaba a su sangre brotar sin mesura mientras intentaba salir del vehículo volador antes de que este estallara pues los circuitos chispeantes amenazaban con hacer contacto de un momento a otro. No supo de qué manera logró soltarse del cinturón que lo sujetaba con firmeza al asiento, no consiguió asimilar cada uno de los movimientos realizados en su exitoso escape de esa bomba de tiempo y sólo la escuchó estallar a sus espaldas antes de enviarlo al suelo en compañía del estruendo. Y escuchó gritos, demasiados, tantos que sus oídos vibraron y su garganta se quedó seca siquiera darse cuenta que estaba contra las arenas de su aldea. Levantó la mirada y trató ponerse de pie, acción que se le dificultó menos que respirar al encontrarse con la guerra a la que había acudido para proteger a su especie. Era una masacre. Su gente corría intentando escapar de quienes con un sólo disparo de sus extrañas armas les derribaban, desintegrandoles hasta dejarles solamente como un montón de huesos carbonizados. Vio a los pequeños lagartos llorar junto a los cadáveres de sus seres queridos, indefensos, algunos siendo asesinados brutalmente por los mercenarios que entonces habían perdido sus vehículos de combate. Vio cuerpos sin vida aquí y allá siendo pisados por los ciudadanos que todavía tenían fuerzas para huir, artillería disparada a los cielos derribando otras naves de guerra para crear estallidos similares a fuegos artificiales.

Leon estaba traumatizado. Nunca hubiese imaginado que a sus dieciocho años tendría que ver en carne propia algo tan enfermizo. Siendo tan sólo un bebé había presenciado infinidad de injusticias y formado parte de escenarios desagradables que harían pender la cordura de cualquiera de un hilo pero nada se comparaba a aquello que veía ahora. Creyó que al descender hasta su planeta las cosas no podían ser peores pero se había equivocado. ¿En qué momento fue que Titania se había vuelto tan peligrosa? ¿Cuándo habían comenzado a odiarse entre si y a desarrollar tecnologías que pronto utilizarían contra su propia gente y que sería el origen de que la flora del planeta muriera hasta convertir las verdes selvas y cordilleras en largos desiertos donde apenas sobrevivía una sexta parte de la fauna? Tal vez había sido a causa de ello que el gobierno galáctico decidió eliminar a la población entera y dejar todo en manos de ese escuadrón sin escrúpulos del cual nunca tuvieron conocimiento, por el que ahora toda su especie corría el riesgo de extinguirse. Suspiró resignándose a la derrota, rindiéndose a creer en la muerte como su único recurso, el último, mareado con los nauseabundos aromas filtrándose entre sus poros. Se había acabado. Todo.

Entonces el sonido de una ametralladora atrajo la mirada agotada de Leon hacia una muralla de fuego, cuya figura resaltaba de entre el resto de los soldados de otro planeta por su inusual apariencia teñida de diversos tonos de colores. El sujeto era alto, esbelto, elegante a pesar de que su plumaje estaba manchado de sangre, además de que se reía cual demente alegando una larga estancia dentro de la destrucción. El joven camaleón quedó hipnotizado por aquella criatura que sin piedad arremetía de pólvora a la indefensa población, cegado por la combinación de colores bañando su ardiente alrededor, lo observó maniobrando tipos diversos de armamento, combinando el ruido de explosiones con crujidos metálicos y su desquiciada risa que para Leon más pareció un canto celestial que los alaridos de un loco. Sus articulaciones dejaron de responder, quedándose paralizadas con la sensación de hormigueo instalándose por todo su cuerpo, anunciando lo inevitable. Y el camaleón no dejó de admirar aún después a esa majestuosa pieza de arte hecha ave.

—Hermoso...— susurró con inusitada satisfacción momentos antes de caer inconsciente.

.

Dolor, fue lo primero que percibió. Sus ojos intentaron abrirse pero fue imposible por varios minutos, la luz que se filtró entre sus parpados fue cegadora así que decidió quedarse como estaba mientras dejaba emerger quejidos involuntarios al ambiente. La enfermera que yacía libre en esos instantes se apresuró acercarse a él para hacerle preguntas rutinarias, el joven camaleón -en su tortura- se limitó responder unas cuantas. Cuando al fin pudo acostumbrarse al brillo, notó que estaba bajo una carpa, la hembra encargada le dijo que había ocupado tres días para volver a la consciencia ya que sus heridas no eran tan graves en comparación a otros que permanecían en camillas puestas en hilera; a mitad del informe, Leon había dejado de escucharla, sintiendo mayor interés por los recuerdos que lentamente ocupaban su mente. Desearía poder olvidarlo pero sabía sería inútil, lo veía todo con claridad dentro de su cabeza, casi podía escuchar de nuevo los llantos y suplicas que su especie exclamaba, podía sentir entre sus dedos el volante y los botones que había apretado dentro de su nave para derribar a sus enemigos. Sintió la necesidad de levantar un brazo y simular en el aire el tacto del monitor que conocía a la perfección, imitando con su voz cada sonido en su cabeza ante la mirada extrañada de la enfermera que se había quedado callada después de verlo actuar, haciéndola temer que el golpe en la cabeza -ahora cubierto por vendas- al final si había afectado una zona importante de su cerebro así que se apresuró anotarlo en el reporte cuando la voz de Leon la volvió a distraer.

—Estoy vivo...— dijo y la reptil hembra se abstuvo de mover el lápiz sobre la hoja. El joven camaleón se mostraba distante, inalterable; a pesar de todo incrédulo —Después de esto no hay manera que alguien intente llevar a cabo una rebelión, ¿verdad? ¿Qué debería hacer...?

Leon no esperaba una respuesta y la enfermera supo leerlo entre lineas así que guardó silencio, se privó de comentar cualquier cosa, decidiendo retirarse hacia otro paciente que recién despertaba a dos camillas de su posición, atrapado por el pánico. Mientras tanto Leon continuaba viendo sus dedos suspendidos, posandolos sobre la imagen de aquel exótico ser emplumado disparando con su ametralladora en distintas direcciones. Y resolvió que si había otros como él definitivamente los encontraría, costara lo que costase. Bajó el brazo y se dispuso volver a dormir con una sonrisa de alivio adornando sus resecos labios.

.

El tiempo había pasado pero el corazón del camaleón no cambió con los años. Aunque en la actualidad estuviese al servicio de ese grupo de mercenarios llamado Star Wolf, y se reconociera enganchado a cada misión que les eran encomendados, Leon jamás pudo liberar la fascinación de sus recuerdos ni la figura del primer ave que pudo apreciar desde la distancia. Había abandonado su patria y al planeta que lo había señalado como desertor después de innumerables y peligrosas matanzas ocasionadas por él en el abismo del _bajo mundo_ donde la vida del planeta había descendido a errantes que luchan contra maquinaria biológica en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir y repoblar sus tierras. Nunca más había vuelto a siquiera rondar su primera capa atmosférica ni a mirar una sola fotografía tomada desde vía satélite, pero Leon no tenía arrepentimientos sobre unir su destino a Wolf O'Donnell, mucho menos lamentó haberse inmiscuido a una guerra que en realidad no le importaba pues fue gracias a esta que conoció a Falco Lombardi, un ave, más específicamente un faisán. Quizás no era portador de las plumas más atractivas -a diferencia de tantas otras con las cuales se encontró a lo largo de su vida, cuando las especies habían comenzado a revolverse por todo el Sistema Lylat- pero su personalidad arrogante y aquella forma prepotente de hablar fue suficiente para hacer a Leon estremecer y con ello elegir su nave como una promesa de superioridad. La respuesta fue satisfactoria, el faisán había aceptado su desafío sin demasiados preámbulos, dejandole convertirse en su adversario durante esa fiera lucha que no daba lugar a sobrevivientes.

Y cuando el camaleón cayó victima de los violentos lasers de su Arwing, supo que no encontraría mejor rival a quien dedicar su vida pues durante mucho tiempo Leon Powalski había comenzado a tener una profunda afición por las aves.

El escenario cambió para Star Wolf cuando la guerra de Lylat finalizó con Andross muerto. Sus más recientes integrantes se habían dispersado con la persecución y las recompensas prometidas por la Comisaria Galáctica a cualquiera que capturase vivo a los miembros de Star Wolf, quienes fueron señalados como traidores al servicio de los malvados que intentaron dominar cada uno de los mundos componiendo el sistema planetario. Pigma Dengar les había abandonado a la primera señal de problemas mientras Andrew Oikonny se había salvado el pellejo a costa del dinero que heredó de su tío, sobornando a cualquiera que intentase lastimarlo y usando su labia para pasar por alto su relación sanguínea con el malvado científico. La parte dificil había sido para ellos que, fieles al equipo, se negaron esconderse. Aunque Wolf le aconsejó marcharse también, Leon jamas lo intentó: no tenía a dónde ir y no le importaba seguir cortando cuellos con sus preciadas armas blancas si con ello permanecía junto a su petulante benefactor, quien le había acogido sin importarle sus raíces o grotescas formas de vida. Wolf O'Donnell era su familia, Wolf O'Donnell era un estúpido que no podría hacer nada por sí solo, o al menos con esa excusa barata se justificaba. Leon todavía conservaba deseos latentes de ir en busca de su canario para contenerlo en una jaula de oro pero era un objetivo que llegaría tarde o temprano, y hasta entonces guardaría sus ansias para los combates cuerpo a cuerpo que se aproximarían.

.

Luego de que la cazeria cesara y de que el Sistema Lylat olvidara con una década de prisión una traición que no habían cometido, Leon podía relajarse. Haciendo una revisión de rutina en el sistema de su Wolfen, se dispuso zarpar al espacio sin siquiera haber dado un aviso sobre sus planes pues se trataba de una actividad personal y a nadie podría interesarle que daría un paseo lejos de la colonia de Sargasso e interceptaría a cierto navío de guerra que se alejaba lentamente en dirección a Corneria, además no había manera que Wolf cometiera una estupidez sin él allí pues Panther podría vigilarle. Tal vez ese sujeto no fuera la pantera más inteligente o audaz pero su presencia tranquilizaba las inquietudes de Leon ya que, desde su llegada, la administración de la base espacial había mostrado una inesperada mejoría. El mandril tras la cabina de monitoreo abrió las compuertas e indicó a Leon que todo estaba listo para su despegue así que Powalski no esperó más para orientar los propulsores del Wolfen a máxima velocidad, y cuya figura salió disparada como proyectil rumbo al espacio antes de perderse como un destello de luz en el infinito.

.

Mientras tanto dentro del Great Fox todo seguía su curso normal, sin importantes misiones que cumplir y con una larga travesía que cruzar, el equipo tendía a perder el tiempo en actividades vanas y no fue diferente para cierto faisán que hojeaba sin real interés la revista que había pedido _prestada_ de la habitación de Fox quien hacía lo mismo en su propio asiento con mayor dedicación. El faisán se acomodó en la silla con pereza pero cuando la luz roja se encendió y el sonido de la alarma sonó terminó sobresaltándose al igual que Fox quien no dudó levantarse para posicionarse frente a la pantalla donde la imagen de una nave de alas rojas realizaba un par de disparos a los costados del Great Fox. El líder del escuadrón de mercenarios no se molestó en pedir un reporte de ROB sobre el suceso, su vista perdida en la pantalla, tratando convencerse que aquello que veía era real.

—¿Un Wolfen?— El joven zorro no había tardado en reconocer aquel vehículo y se descubrió confundido mientras las compuertas se abrían a sus espaldas recibiendo a Slippy y Krystal quienes habían escuchado la alarma desde el comedor y habían acudido sin dudar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Fox?— quiso saber Slippy conmocionado, casi atragantándose con el fulgor de su pánico. Falco emitió un gruñido de molestia.

—Ese imbécil lagarto...— musitó iracundo antes de girarse y salir por la compuerta a paso apresurado. —Yo me encargo de él. Estoy despegando con mi Arwing.

—Falco, espera— Krystal intentó detenerle pero sus palabras no pudieron alcanzarlo. En menos de quince minutos, Falco había cruzado la compuerta del hangar hacia la nave invasora. Leon embosó una sonrisa dirigiendo su Wolfen en dirección al Arwing de Falco, encontrándose entre disparos frente a frente. En el rostro de Falco era enmarcada la furia que no lograba contener dentro de su cuerpo, contrastando con la expresión de goce en el rostro de Leon que no hacía más que intensificar el odio en la mirada del faisán. Ambos vehículos volaron alrededor del Great Fox sin cesar los disparos, rehuyéndose tanto como atrayéndose cual imán de polos equivalentes y opuestos. El Wolfen giró 360 grados cuando el Arwing de Falco había conseguido burlar su ofensiva para ubicarse detrás suyo y alzar el fuego contra las turbinas de la nave enemiga con el objetivo de inmovilizar su vuelo, sin embargo los rayos lasers no tardaron en ser desviados por el giro constante que Leon ejecutó así que Falco no tuvo más opción que parar los disparos, en busca de una nueva oportunidad, justo cuando le pareciera el momento adecuado. Con una sonrisa llena de soberbia, Leon adivinó los planes del ave, y sosteniendo ambas palancas elevó su Wolfen hasta dejarlo de cabeza sobre la cabina del Arwing, impulsando la marcha lejos del Great Fox. Falco se quedó paralizado un instante ante la sorpresa, apenas consiguiendo visualizar la expresión satisfecha en el rostro del camaleon quien una vez habiendo estabilizado su nave presionó el botón del comunicador, y ni aún entonces borró su sonrisa.

— _Sígueme_ , _annoying bird_ — declaró con descarada mofa. Falco observó con disgusto la imagen que se había conectado a su pantalla y al rostro color verde que le sostenía la mirada sin pestañear. — _Deja que el gran Leon te guíe a tu muerte._

— _¡Maldito...!_ _—_ exclamó en respuesta, activando sin clemencia la velocidad máxima que consiguió cubrir su nave después de realizar una voltereta en dirección al Wolfen de Leon cuya trayectoria parecía trazar un camino hacia un área desierta dentro de Zoness. En ese momento Falco decidió que nada le importaba más que derribar de una vez por todas a ese presuntuoso camaleón que con sólo mirarlo le hervía la sangre. Vencerlo ahora representaba su irreemplazable prioridad ya que no se molestó en siquiera comunicarle a sus compañeros de equipo que iría tras él, estaba demasiado cegado por la ira para notar que había caído victima de las provocaciones naturales de Powalski.

—Debemos seguirlo— aseveró Krystal cuando la imagen de ambas naves se perdieron en el radar, girándose presurosa a la compuerta con claras intenciones de tomar su Arwing.

—El sistema de rastreo conectado a la Great Fox en el Arwing de Falco debería estar activado— comunicó Slippy. —No debería ser difícil ir hasta él si continuamos a bordo.

—No es necesario— aseguró Fox, ganándose las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros quienes detuvieron cada movimiento planeado sobre la figura calmada de su líder. —Falco estará bien— agregó. —En realidad, considero contraproducente ir tras su Arwing.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Fox?—. Krystal se descubrió anonadada, no podía creer las palabras del zorro, no concebía que planeara dejar a Falco a su suerte, no importaba cuánta confianza tuviera en sus habilidades. —No podemos dejarlo solo. Tú has dicho que...

—A mi también me cuesta aceptarlo— le interrumpió, impresionando aún más a Krystal por el acento espinado que lograba emerger de la garganta de Fox quien a penas y podía soportar el dolor -lejos del físico- que atacaba su cuerpo y que le obligaba mantenerse en el mismo lugar, aferrado incluso con sus garras sobre el contorno del radar. —Pero sé que él no desea que vayamos a buscarlo... lo conozco lo suficiente para decir que, en lo que respecta a Leon Powalski, ninguno de nosotros tenemos derecho de acercarnos.

—Pero, Fox...

Krystal guardó silencio sujetando en un puño sobre su pecho la incertidumbre que este suceso le causaba, Slippy bajó la mirada al suelo tratando de comprenderlo, mas nadie sufría tanto como el líder de Star Fox quien desde hace mucho tiempo se había resignado a la realidad de que alguien más había conseguido robar a su preciado canario de la jaula en donde le había mantenido largos años, lo supo desde el momento que Falco se había marchado de Star Fox la primera vez. Por mucho que deseara escuchar su canto, y sin importar cuánto se esforzara en mantenerle cerca, el ave había probado otro cielo en el cual navegar parecía maravilloso y ese cielo con coraza de ilusión a libertad poseía el nombre de Leon Powalski. Aunque Fox quisiera retenerlo, aunque intentara por cualquier medio brindarle protección, Falco era masoquista y amaba todo lo que podría hacerlo sangrar.

.

Diez disparos no fueron suficientes para aminorar la velocidad del Wolfen y Falco admitía ser inferior -en cuestión a habilidad- a ese camaleón que no dejaba de camuflarse entre las rocas de la zona silvestre sobre la que volaban. Realmente, el faisán no quería dañar el hogar al cual perteneció alguna vez, ni mucho menos ahora que estaba irreconocible, completamente recuperado de las bases militares clandestinas que se construyeron ahí durante la guerra. Se limitó a perseguir el Wolfen de Leon por todo el terreno de rocas hasta que llegaron a las orillas del inmenso océano donde analizó los movimientos de la nave delante suyo y finalmente disparó con toda la cólera llenando su pecho. Leon consiguió esquivar un par de lasers azules antes de que los persistentes disparos perjudicaran los propulsores principales y dañasen sitios importantes de los alerones superiores. El piloto asesino de Star Wolf no tuvo más remedio que aterrizar de emergencia sobre una pequeña isla cercana ya que de otro modo estaría obligado a perder su nave bajo el agua y él nadaría derrotado sobre la superficie cristalina. Usó lo que le quedaba de energía al Wolfen para alcanzar tierra firme, apresurándose en abandonar la cabina después de la brusca caída que envió una serie de golpes ruidosos a la atmósfera del lugar y levantó polvo por todo su alrededor. Falco descendió sobre la arena de la isla de igual manera sin tomar las debidas precauciones en el aterrizaje pues estaba más interesado en golpear a su autoproclamado rival en la cara que en seguir rutinas de pilotaje. Saltó fuera de la cabina con su blaster cargado, listo para disparar cuando las suelas de sus botas hicieron contacto con la tierra. Sin embargo, en lugar de huir, Leon lo atacó de frente logrando cortar algunas plumas de su rostro mientras el faisán de forma inconsciente había soltado su arma después de disparar un par de ocasiones. El movimiento había sido tan apresurado que -condenados por la ley de gravedad del planeta- ambos cayeron al suelo. El camaleón buscó inmovilizar al faisán sujetando esas alas azules con sus brazos de reptil pero un rodillazo en su estomago le hizo perder equilibrio antes de que Falco revirtiera la posición plantandole un fuerte puñetazo sobre su rostro. Leon mordió los dedos del faisán antes de que el quinto golpe fuera ejecutado mientras posicionaba sus piernas sobre el vientre de Falco y le empujó logrando liberarse de ese molesto peso que le había impedido respirar con normalidad. Falco cayó de espaldas a la tierra nuevamente pero esta vez no alcanzó a reaccionar pues Leon fue más rápido en amenazar su cuello con una navaja de dientes mientras agitaba en su cola el blaster que en un principio Falco había desenfundado con la intención de matarle.

—Parece que hoy he ganado yo, Falco— dijo con altivez, alzándose glorioso frente a la mirada vivaz del faisán, necio a someterse.

—No estés tan seguro.

Aquella respuesta inspiró una sonrisa autosuficiente que se estiró en los labios de Leon con orgullo, satisfecho de que su aguerrido adversario no perdiese su espíritu de combate pese a encontrarse absolutamente a su merced. Inclinándose hasta su pico, saboreó con su lengua la victoria que le era concedida con la visión de Falco recostado bajo él, entonces deslizó su mano libre sobre su pecho, atreviéndose a meterla bajo las casuales prendas que vestían aquel precioso plumaje del color del océano que todavía yacían fuera del alcance de su hambrienta mirada. Falco se dejó suspirar con pesadez ante el atrevimiento que Leon se había tomado, relajándose con el lujurioso contacto que ahora abordaba sobre cada parte de su cuerpo. El camaleón fue bajando sus caricias y besos mientras apartaba de su camino las holgadas prendas hasta llegar al ansioso miembro erecto que ya desde unos segundos antes se había sentido duro contra sus extremidades y, complacido, lo liberó de su prisión comenzando a enredarlo con su larga lengua. Falco se estremeció y Leon lo introdujo desde la punta hasta el falo dentro de su boca, fascinando al faisán con su maestría sin saber que Powalski se reconocía cada vez más satisfecho por verlo en tal estado a causa suya. Falco dejó de luchar, concediéndole a su propio cuerpo este capricho de liberación. La espera había valido la pena. Bendecidos fueran los Aparoids que sin ser invitados descendieron sobre el Sistema Lylat para repartir destrucción. Leon Powalski había esperado mucho para ver de nuevo a ese indomable pájaro de estaciones calientes y ojos desafiantes a quien había perdido de vista luego de que él y su equipo les abrieran el camino por entre la guarida de esos seres bio-fabricados hasta la reina de los Aparoids. Ahora que le tenía cerca podría disfrutar más de esas cualidades adictivas que tan sólo las aves como él poseían.

Leon Powalski era aficionado a las aves pero Falco era diferente a un tesoro de exhibición que sólo es nombrado y presumido durante cenas de élite; Falco era ese pájaro enjaulado, soberbio y tenaz, a quien mataría única y exclusivamente por amor.

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Disculpen si se me escapó una insinuación a mi segunda OTP. El Falco x Fox manda por mucho que ame a Powalski. Por cierto, sé que Leon es un reptil de Venom pero siempre me pareció el tipo de especie que presenciaría el deterioro de Titania y por eso su preciosa deformidad mental.


	3. OTP Falco x Fox

**Notas Iniciales** : ¡Actualización! Y se desarrolla en pre-Lylat Wars. No puedo creer que vaya tan rápido con esta serie...

* * *

3.- _Fox x Falco._

* * *

 **Instinto Natural.**

Un combate de entrenamiento regularmente estaba igualado, especialmente si eran líder _y ace pilot_ quienes se enfrentaban. Aún si una fracción de ventaja la poseía Fox sobre tierra firme, Falco jamas retrocedía cuando de vencerle se trataba a pesar de que era en el aire donde podría alardear de que Fox no era rival para él. Slippy se había visto forzado abandonar una pelea por puntaje entre los obstáculos preparados por Peppy sobre la espaciosa superficie de la galaxia desde el momento que una falla técnica en su Arwing advirtió evidente falta de mantenimiento, por ello es que incluso el resto del equipo se abstuvo de siquiera mover sus vehículos aéreos.

Y mientras Slippy trabajaba en optimizar cada uno de los Arwings, Fox y compañía decidían llevar a cabo un enfrentamiento físico en la zona destinada a ello dentro del Great Fox. Iniciando por el debido calentamiento y realizando alguna que otra actividad de resistencia, finalmente Fox y Falco estaban listos para luchar. Peppy se encargó de establecer las reglas con la intención de evitar un conflicto más serio entre los dos, entonces se retiró a un lugar seguro para vigilar el comportamiento de ambos durante todo el encuentro, dando por su propia mano la señal que Fox y Falco habían estado esperando ansiosamente. Ambos se impulsaron a gran velocidad sobre su adversario impactando los primeros golpes de forma equivalente, brazo contra brazo y pierna contra pierna, hasta que una distracción de Fox lo convirtió en receptor del primer golpe sobre su guardia baja que esta vez dio lugar en su estomago. Pero esto no lo desestabilizó para devolver el ataque sobre la mejilla de Falco quien retrocedió de forma inconsciente antes de recomponerse y contrarrestar un segundo golpe dirigido a su costado. Fox se sorprendió con este nivel de reacción por parte de Falco ya que usualmente nadie desviaba dos puñetazos consecutivos sin la debida preparación, mucho menos con su velocidad. Decidido en romper la defensa del faisán dio un giro completo sobre las puntas de sus pies para dar una fuerte patada contra el hombro contrario, encontrándose con una desviación y un ataque rápido que al mismo ritmo desvió antes de que los dos se separasen a una distancia conveniente para descansar y encontrar dentro de su cabeza los movimientos adecuados que ejecutar en su oponente.

Falco dibujó una sonrisa altiva en la comisura de su pico y este gesto el joven zorro lo acompañó, divirtiéndose con el reto que representaba luchar de esta manera contra su compañero de equipo. Sin perder más tiempo volvió a correr al encuentro del faisán quien le recibió con otra serie de maniobras defensivas que Fox no tardó en halagar mentalmente pues estaban tan igualados que casi parecía mentira que ambos hubiesen sido entrenados de distintas maneras ya que, mientras Fox recibió entrenamiento militar en manos de instructores capacitados durante su época en la Academia de pilotos de Corneria, Falco había aprendido artes marciales de forma clandestina sin un orden especifico en las calles de Zoness. Los golpes y patadas iban de aquí y allá tratando de reclamar supremacía. Sin embargo, el flujo se quebró cuando Falco intentó tomar a Fox de los hombros, brindándole la oportunidad que el líder de Star Fox necesitaba para derribarlo con un fuerte puñetazo en su pecho. El faisán cayó de espaldas pero antes de que Fox pudiera interceptarlo en el suelo, Falco realizó un levantamiento de resorte invertido para volver a quedar de pie y retornar al combate con una patada aérea del cual el zorro apenas fue capaz de librarse inclinándose hacia su izquierda. Esto no detuvo al faisán así que ejecutó una nueva serie de patadas que Fox defendió sin dejarse intimidar por la fuerza que el otro implantaba. Entonces volvieron a encontrar sus puños contra sus palmas, para sostener sus miradas en las pupilas contrarias.

Volvieron a separarse. Fue en ese momento que Falco saltó sobre Fox con claras intenciones de terminarlo todo en el aire y este se impulsó a menor altura aceptando el desafío. Varios golpes hirieron al zorro pero Falco no salió ileso de otras lesiones de primer grado por todo su cuerpo, mas fue el último ataque lo que les envió a ambos de vuelta al suelo, impactando de manera dolorosa contra la superficie firme. Peppy estaba impresionado de que ellos hubiesen avanzado tanto en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo pues llegó a pensar que habían permitido al sedentarismo hacer de sus reflejos un desastre y le complacía saber que se equivocó todo este tiempo pero no esperaba que Fox y Falco se levantaran después de estas últimas maniobras ofensivas, aunque estaban visiblemente agotados.

—No lo haces nada mal para ser un mamífero— se mofó Falco limpiándose con el dorso de sus alas el hilo de sangre que había escapado de las comisuras de su pico.

—Tú pareces una criatura terrestre más que un ave, Falco— elogió el zorro secudiendose las mangas de su traje, comprobando que el faisán había conseguido rasgarlas con su ataques.

—Eso no me halaga para nada— dijo antes de impulsarse de nuevo contra su líder.

Esto dejó una importante impresión en Fox pero no lo tomó desprevenido así que desvió el puñetazo de Falco arremetiendo en su lugar un codazo sobre la cabeza del faisán quien con dificultad logró esquivarlo y sostenerse antes de caer sobre el suelo una vez más, recuperándose con una patada baja que consiguió hacer al zorro caer de rodillas. En ese punto, Falco planeó tomar el control de la pelea pero cuando volvió acercarse, Fox se levantó golpeando debajo de su pico. Entonces tuvo tiempo para sujetar al faisán del brazo para impedirle moverse pero Falco fue capaz de levantarlo y tirarlo de nuevo. Fox se sintió aturdido un segundo con la caída pero logró ver el puño de Falco antes de que golpeara su rostro, cuando lo esquivó el faisán no pudo detenerse a tiempo ni moderar su fuerza así que el golpe que pensó impactar contra la nariz del zorro hizo colisión con el suelo haciéndole sangrar. Falco se quejó en un tono tan bajo que Fox no se percató de este hecho hasta que se puso a salvo y se giró sobre sus talones con el objetivo de continuar el enfrentamiento, un instante barajó la posibilidad de parar la pelea pero se dio cuenta que Falco detestaría perder por una muestra de compasión así que volvió a levantarse en guardia para posteriormente impulsarse sobre su adversario ahora que estaba distraído.

—¡Espera, Fox!— exclamó Peppy echando a correr, preocupado porque Fox no se hubiera percatado de la lesión que obligaba a Falco permanecer postrado en el mismo lugar.

Fox continuaba acercándose hasta la posición del faisán, dispuesto a vencerlo incluso si estaba herido pero a mitad de la trayectoria bajó la velocidad comenzando a dudar. Sin embargo, Falco se levantó súbitamente y lanzó la sangre escurriéndose por las plumas de sus dedos sobre el rostro de Fox, tomando como ventaja su falta de visión temporal para sujetarlo del brazo, tumbarlo en el suelo y subirse encima de él reteniendo sus peligrosos brazos sobre la espalda, dejándolo completamente inmóvil; derrotado.

—¡Falco... ! Maldito, ¡eso fue sucio!

—En una verdadera pelea ni siquiera importa si un movimiento es limpio o no, lo que realmente importa es sobrevivir. Matar o dejar que te maten— declaró con soberbia.

—¿Lo aprendiste en Zoness?

—Adivínalo.

Fox bufó casi con gracia, sin preocuparse porque su aliento golpeara el suelo devolviendole una estela de calor, pues luego de esta demostración se daba cuenta que había sido un grave error preocuparse por ese presumido; tal vez si hubiese estado más enfocado en vencerlo no habría terminado así. Peppy finalmente había terminado por romper la distancia entre él y sus jóvenes compañeros, deteniéndose con una expresión facial de sorpresa absoluta y con la respiración agitada.

—Ustedes si que son imprudentes— comenzó a regañar.—Les indiqué que entrenarían con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, nunca autoricé una batalla a muerte.

—Lo siento, Peppy. Temo que nos emocionamos— dijo Fox como disculpa mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía la ropa, Falco simplemente chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

—Hay que tratar la herida de Falco, no podemos confiarnos y dejar que nuestro _ace pilot_ esté lesionado para nuestro próximo trabajo.

—Estoy bien, anciano— replicó Falco con terquedad. —Esta herida no es nada, sanará dentro de muy poco tiempo por sí sola.

—Pero si durante ese tiempo no logra sanar y termina por ser inútil. ¿Qué piensas hacer, eh? Como miembro de este equipo debes comprender que un elemento que no aporta nada es prácticamente un estorbo. Andross y su ejercito no son simples monos con juguetes de asalto— dijo el conejo tratando de hacer entrar en razón al obstinado faisán, y este volvió a chasquear la lengua como única respuesta.

—Descuida, yo me encargaré de que tome los debidos tratamientos— señaló Fox, sorprendiendo al ave con sus palabras. —Debo hacerlo ya que, de alguna forma, es mi responsabilidad que terminara lastimándose a tal magnitud.

—No necesito de tus cuidados, McCloud— declaró el faisán permitiendo que su semblante adquiriera un aura oscura de absoluta amenaza. —Puedo tratar solo mis heridas.

—Si, estoy convencido de ello— afirmó Fox encarando al malhumorado faisán que ahora veía al líder del equipo como un obstáculo en medio del camino. —Pero es mi deber vigilar la salud de cada uno y asegurarme que no les hace falta algo. No pienso intervenir en tu manera de llevar a cabo tus actividades, simplemente quiero ser un apoyo cuando no encuentres los métodos necesarios para curarte.

—Con que "tu deber"...— parafraseó Falco irritado. —¿Existe una situación donde no utilices esa excusa?—. La interrogante tomó a Fox por sorpresa así que fue incapaz de contestar a esta al momento, quedándose mudo. Sin embargo, Falco tampoco esperó por una respuesta. —Si cada uno de tus movimientos son ejecutados con ese vago objetivo entonces no eres tan sorprendente como pensé que eras. En realidad, parece como si intentaras redimir un hecho pasado con estos absurdos juegos de líder y esconderte como un zorro asustado en las sombras. ¿Por qué es tan importante el deber cuando puedes simplemente tomar todo lo que quieres? Con tu título, y tu desempeño como piloto, podrías ser más que el líder de un grupo mediocre como este. En verdad, es patético de tu parte, McCloud. Apuesto a que tu difunto padre debe estarse retorciendo en la nada, y lamentando haber tenido un hijo tan incompetente.

Fox siguió sin responder o siquiera reaccionar al ataque moral del cual estaba siendo receptor, anonadado, confundido por el único -y a la vez diversos- significado que las palabras de Falco arrastraban consigo, haciéndole sentirse atemorizado, apresado por la oscuridad que no sabía había estado conservando; oculta en lo más profundo de su ser.

—¡Oye!— Peppy se interpuso entre el faisán y el zorro, enfrentándose sin temor alguno a los metros de más que el ave de azulado plumaje poseía. —Ten más respeto por tu líder. Te quede claro que, de no ser por Fox, todavía estarías vagando en los suburbios de Zoness igual a un animal salvaje.— Falco afiló la mirada ante aquel connotativo hacia sí mismo, haciéndole deformar la seriedad de su rostro por una expresión que emergía la más pura e intensa sed de sangre pero Peppy no retrocedió aún así. —Fox vio tus habilidades y el talento innato que te cubre, por eso decidió acogerte, para que ese don no fuera desperdiciado, pero no creas que eso alcanza para humillar a quien se te pone enfrente, mucho menos a Fox; tu _benefactor_. Te advierto que si vuelves a hablarle de esa manera, yo personalmente te tiraré a la galaxia sin Arwing.

—Peppy...— Fox pronunció el nombre de su mentor, impresionado, no esperaba que lo defendiera de esa manera y lo cierto era que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Que estupidez.

Falco le dio la espalda a ambos, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos para después retirarse con pasos desganados hacia la salida. Peppy y Fox lo observaron alejarse hasta que finalmente cruzó las compuertas y estas se cerraron detrás suyo, entonces Fox se tomó la libertad de suspirar con hastío antes de sobarse la nuca con una de sus manos, inseguro de cómo manejar el temperamento del joven faisán. Empezó a pensar que había sido mala idea invitarle a ser miembro de Star Fox pero enseguida se convenció que en realidad no era un mal sujeto, después de todo se había abstenido de golpear a Peppy a pesar de haber sido llamado "animal salvaje" y ser denigrado por su estadía en su planeta natal. Sus palabras sin duda le habían conmocionado pero se daba cuenta que no fueron escogidas al azar por el faisán, de lo contrario, simplemente habría utilizado frases hirientes sin objetivo y más bien parecía intentar hacerle entender algo a través de la dureza en sus palabras. Pero su reflexión interna fue abruptamente interrumpida por la sensación viscosa de la sangre que Falco había usado para bloquear su sentido visual, obligandole a frotar el dorso de su mano contra esta molestia que ocupaba el contorno de sus ojos y -cuando lo hizo- observó con cuidado aquel coagulo manchandole. Sin razón aparente se hipnotizó con esta superficial marca oscura entre su pelaje amarillento y que ante sus ojos se secó tan lentamente como si el curso natural del tiempo sufriera un espontaneo colapso. Fox quiso creer que los golpes recibidos habían sido causantes de una ligera aturdición que le hacía imaginar cosas, así que decidió estaría en perfectas condiciones después de que descansara un momento.

.

Peppy y Fox habían tenido mucho que organizar antes de que finalmente se retirase cada quien a su respectiva habitación. Juntos se acercaron a su compañero Slippy quien todavía trabajaba en los motores de los Arwing en compañía de su confiable caja de herramientas y se dedicaron brindarle la mayor ayuda posible para que terminase a la hora optima para que nadie interrumpiera el sueño de sus compañeros, a sugerencia del viejo conejo. Luego de algunos ajustes más al sistema difusor, Slippy les aseguró que pronto sus naves estarían en condiciones para despegar de vuelta al espacio así que todos se retiraron del área destinada al taller y caminaron por los largos pasillos rumbo al comedor para la cena. La conversación durante su andar giró entorno a las aplicaciones de los Arwing hasta que Peppy no soportó guardarse más tiempo cierta inquietud que había surgido en él desde el momento que Fox había aparecido en el hangar tras una misión menor sobre haber conocido al último integrante que hacía falta al recién reconstruído equipo que había creado James McCloud.

—Fox... —; y ante el exclusivo nombramiento, el joven zorro se giró hacia Peppy a quien no le importó que Slippy estuviera escuchando también. —Sé que fue tu decisión incluir a Falco en el grupo pero, ¿estás seguro que es lo mejor para Star Fox?

Fox guardó silencio un momento frente a la mirada inquisidora de su mentor. No le sorprendía una pregunta así proviniendo de él, de echo había estado esperando por esta en algún momento pero no respondió enseguida, otorgándole el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Eh? ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Falco?— quiso saber Slippy inspirando una sonrisa condescendiente en Fox hacia la ignorancia inocente del joven anfibio. Aunque nunca lo sabría, Fox se reconocía aliviado con la facilidad con la cual Slippy ofrecía absoluta confianza a los extraños, después de todo jamás se había intimidado por la presencia de Falco a diferencia de Peppy quien, siquiera enterarse de dónde provenía, no pareció muy complacido con su presencia a bordo del Great Fox.

—No ha sido nada grave— aseguró Fox a su amigo. —Durante un combate de entrenamiento se lastimó y usó la sangre de su herida para dejarme ciego un segundo.

—¿¡Ehhh~ !? ¿¡Se atrevió hacer eso!?—. Slippy se mostró alterado con la información recibida, causándole a Fox gracia debido a lo exagerado de su reacción. —Que mal gusto...— desaprobó Slippy agitando la cabeza de forma negativa. —Jamas imaginé que él fuera esa clase de luchadores, me hace dudar de su honor.

—Y después de eso dijo ciertas cosas sobre mi... y mi padre...

Esta vez Slippy no sólo se sintió confundido sino que también no supo de qué manera comportarse ya que la simple referencia a James McCloud sugería suficiente cuidado pues aquello era terreno delicado que nadie cercano a Fox se atrevería a tocar, por eso no tardó en comprender y simpatizar un poco con el rechazo de Peppy hacia el faisán.

—No sólo atacó a Fox moralmente, sino que denigró su trabajo como líder de Star Fox— espetó Peppy terminante. —Y, de acuerdo a mi experiencia, un piloto que no respeta rangos o a sus compatriotas no merece pertenecer a una asociación por muy trivial que esta sea.

—No digo que no esté de acuerdo contigo sobre eso, Peppy. Pero...

—Falco no ha hecho nada malo— decretó Fox con una sonrisa, completando el argumento que Slippy había pensado decir para defender la estancia del faisán en el grupo. Y sus palabras consiguieron tensar un poco al acérrimo conejo. —Entiendo que no es un piloto legitimo y titulado por las masas como todos nosotros, y que tal vez tenga dificultades para adaptarse, pero confío en que nos será de gran utilidad allá afuera. Tú mismo lo haz visto maniobrar el Arwing, Peppy, todos lo hemos visto. No me puedes negar que es alguien sorprendente. Además estaba irritable por la herida que se hizo, yo también suelo ponerme de mal humor cuando siento mucho dolor. Sólo hay que darle tiempo.

Peppy se quedó callado sin encontrar palabras con las cuales rebatir la exposición de Fox, todavía inconvencido con la posibilidad de que el talentoso piloto recogido de un planeta en decadencia fuera a convertirse en un mercenario responsable o heroico.

—Falco tiene un muy complicado temperamento— agregó Slippy más relajado con la charla. —Lo hubieras visto cuando le dije que sólo había semillas de girasol, jehe. Tomó la bolsa y la tiró al piso gritándome que no estábamos en la cárcel para comer esas porquerías.

—¿En serio?—. Esta vez Fox se intrigó. —Pensé que a las aves les gustaba el pan y las semillas, fue por eso que compré ese producto en el mercado.

—Supongo que es un estereotipo social para ellos. Es el primer ave que conozco, en Aquas no solemos ver a muchos como Falco*— dijo Slippy alzándose de hombros.

—Ahora que lo dices, es verdad.— Fox se tomó la barbilla, pensativo. —Me pregunto si las especies como Falco son nómadas o pertenecen a otro Sistema Solar. Yo tampoco he visto a muchos como él en los planetas que hemos visitado, a pesar de que Corneria es conocido por la diversidad de sus habitantes.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Peppy?— cuestionó la rana al piloto veterano quien simplemente gestó una expresión de obvia incomodidad antes de desviar la mirada hacia un costado.

—No lo sé.

—¿Seguro? Creí que con tus años como piloto ya te habías topado con al menos un par de aves, después de todo no lucías asombrado cuando vimos a Falco por primera vez.

Fox asintió con la cabeza, aprobando el comentario de Slippy -el anfibio tenía un punto- pues él también se había dado cuenta de este detalle en la primera impresión de su mentor sobre el faisán ya que él mismo se pasmó un instante cuando vio a Falco peleando en medio de la calle con una pandilla entera, maravillado con sus descomunales rasgos.

—Bien— Peppy se rindió; —... sólo puedo decirles esto: las aves son una especie muy exótica e insólita. Hay cosas sobre ellas que es mejor no saberlas.

—¿A qué refieres?— Slippy deshizo su porte relajado al escuchar esta declaración, intrigandolos a ambos más, contrario a lo que Peppy había planeado. —Suena muy grave, ¿deberíamos tomarlo como referencia y preocuparnos por la forma como tratamos a Falco? Falco es un ave— evidenció comenzando a rozar el pánico en su acento. —Si no conocemos algunos conceptos sobre su especie podríamos cometer un error irreparable.

—No estoy diciendo que es algo por lo que debamos tener sumo cuidado, simplemente estoy afirmando un hecho adquirido por mi experiencia. En realidad dudo mucho que esto vaya tener algún efecto entre nosotros y Falco.

—¡Debiste empezar ahí!— reclamó Slippy desconcertado antes de relajar los brazos y flexionar un poco sus cortas piernas con cansancio. —Ya me estaba preocupando.

—Como he dicho, no hay forma de que la presencia de Falco nos afecte o perjudique de alguna manera a Slippy o a mi pero es diferente contigo, Fox.

—¿Yo?—. El joven zorro se sobresaltó un poco frente al nuevo contraste de la conversación.

—Así es, tu sangre noble es de origen carnívora y, según tus ancestros, perteneces a una familia de depredadores, lo cual quiere decir que tu modo de alimentación influye a tu cerebro en mínimas porciones. Tus instintos naturales son diferentes a los míos o a los de Slippy, por ello es que la presencia de Falco, quien es una especie nueva para ti, puede resultar un poco pesada al principio. Incluso si aún no te has dado cuenta de los estragos que causa pero lo notarás con pequeñas señales.

—No entiendo...— admitió Fox, confundido.

—Peppy a veces dice cosas muy extrañas, ¿no crees, Fox?— intervino el joven rana en busca de aligerar el ambiente tenso que se había formado entorno a maestro y alumno. —Anda, Peppy, cuéntanos de dónde has sacado ese mito fomentado por la histeria antigua.

—No es así, Slippy— dijo el viejo conejo cruzándose de brazos, un tanto irritado con la incredulidad de su joven compañero de equipo. —Sé muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. Yo lo experimenté con el padre de Fox mientras estudiábamos juntos en la Academia de pilotos

—A mi me parece que intentas asustarnos para que nos vayamos de una vez a dormir— se mofó Slippy colocando los brazos tras su nuca sin borrar su sonrisa, expresión a la que Peppy respondió con el ceño fruncido, irradiador de su disgusto.

Distraídos con la nueva y espontanea conversación que consistía en comentarios divertidos de Slippy y replicas disconformes de Peppy, ninguno se percató del ensimismamiento al cual Fox se retiró para meditar cuidadosamente el testimonio que le había ofrecido su mentor y todos los posibles escenarios que podrían dar lugar de ser ciertas tales palabras. Si, desde que había visto a Falco no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por él, no de manera morbosa sino con una inexplicable admiración hacia él -y sólo él- en general. Hacia sus plumas, su pico y su acentuado estilo para simplemente desplazarse por las distintas áreas del espacio-tiempo. Aceptaba que este excesivo cuidado que enfocó sólo en su modo de hablar -que aunque común y vulgar, hipnotizante- desde el inicio le pareció algo raro, y esto lo llevó a cuestionarse lo que realmente buscaba de tener a ese faisán en su equipo pero enseguida concluyó que estaba fascinado por la habilidad que le había demostrado piloteando un par de vehículos voladores, adjunto al hecho de que pensaba bastante rápido dentro de situaciones de alta tensión; Falco sabía manejar situaciones peligrosas. Sin embargo, después de lo que Peppy le expuso, se dio cuenta que en más de una ocasión se había quedado pasmado _devorando_ el cuello emplumado de Falco cuando las solapas abiertas de la chaqueta no alcanzaban para cubrir su intenso color azul o esta última, cuando perdió la mirada en la sangre seca de Falco sobre el dorso de su mano. Todavía intentaba convencerse de que aquella reacción fue un reflejo de su cuerpo para soportar el dolor pero, después de analizarlo con mayor lentitud, ya no estaba tan seguro.

.

Cuando finalmente Fox y compañía separaron sus caminos, el llamado de la naturaleza obligó al joven zorro levantarse de su cama para salir de su habitación con rumbo al cuarto de baño. Bostezando perezosamente al andar no tardó en visualizar una luz a mitad del pasillo en su retorno a la recamara, reconociendo aquella sala como el comedor del Great Fox así que se dirigió hasta la entrada para encontrarse con la figura de Falco sentado ante la sencilla mesa de madera con un montón de vendas arrugadas y diversos artículos de primeros auxilios regados por la sucia superficie. Conteniendo las ansias de reír, Fox se acercó a su compañero de equipo enterándose enseguida que este intentaba vendarse el extremo de sus alas que hacían de dos grandes manos, fracasando en el proceso.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?— cuestionó manteniendo la sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras Falco se giraba para reconocer al intromisor aunque no hiciera falta verlo para saber por su voz de quien se trataba su inoportuno acompañante.

—Largo de aquí, McCloud— dijo sin retener un marcado acento de exasperación. —Es tu culpa que mis falanges terminaran así, para empezar.

—Tal vez si no hubieses intentado romperme la nariz no tendrías los dedos rotos.

Tal comentario consiguió arrancar de las comisuras de su pico una sonrisa burlona, brindando aceptación por el argumento del zorro, y buscando la manera de revertir el daño verbal que pretendía señalarlo como el presunto culpable de su lesión.

—¿Qué crees? Estábamos en medio de un combate.

—Combate, tú lo haz dicho. No se trataba de una pelea a muerte, Peppy lo mencionó también. No estabas obligado a usar toda tu fuerza durante nuestra lucha, se supone que solamente le daríamos un uso temporal a nuestro cuerpo con el objetivo de no oxidarnos.

—¿Qué quieres, McCloud?— cuestionó, esta vez mostrándose defensivo.

—Vine a comprobar quién estaba despierto y sugerir que se fuera a dormir, no quisiera que Peppy se diera cuenta y debas recibir una nueva reprimenda, él es muy quisquilloso con los horarios después de todo.

—Pues no pienso irme de aquí hasta que tenga este brazo preparado— declaró, realizando una nueva serie de movimientos con la venda alrededor de sus plumas, volviendo a fallar con la forma adecuada para mantener los huesos rectos y firmes, envolviendo erróneamente, y esto Fox lo notó.

—Lo estás haciendo mal.

—No me digas— exclamó Falco con la lengua envenenada de sarcasmo. —Sucede que no estoy acostumbrado a vendarme por mi mismo, ¿entiendes?

—No... no quería incomodarte.

—Pues, felicidades, lo conseguiste.

Fox expulsó un suspiro resignado ante las visibles evasivas del faisán, no es como si hubiese esperado algo de cooperación o equidad pero tampoco había querido ser receptor de tal nivel de rechazo hacia su sincero interés por la forma como un compañero trataba curarse. Se dio la vuelta tomando la decisión de no darse por vencido, entonces retornó del alacena con un botiquín de primeros auxilios antes empacado para depositarlo cuidadosamente en la mesa junto a todos los botes plásticos que al parecer eran pertenencia del faisán quien al instante se opuso a la atención medica cuando Fox estiró una mano hacia su dirección.

—No seas testarudo y déjame ayudarte— reprendió ante el gesto del faisán. —Así podré irme a dormir sin pendiente y tú evitarás ser regañado otra vez sobre la importancia de seguir un horario en un navío espacial. Sé que no te importa pero el oído de Peppy es demasiado sensible mientras duerme.

—¿Te crees que me rebajaré a ser atendido por un pésimo piloto como tú?

—No soy tan malo, y lo sabes— objetó Fox, contrarrestando su propio enojo con un gesto de amabilidad. —Además, tuviste la oportunidad de elegir aceptar mi propuesta de unirte u olvidar haberme visto en esas calles— enfatizó, derrumbando sin darse cuenta las barreras que Falco había levantado alrededor suyo y que le hacía comportarse obstinado. —Estás aquí por una razón y yo no pretendo hacerte cambiar de opinión ahora que estás a bordo del Great Fox... lo cierto es que estoy feliz de que aceptaras pertenecer al equipo.

Falco bajó el brazo que en un principio mantuvo lejos de Fox por protección, relajando su cuerpo entero hasta volverse dócil, entonces tendió su brazo al zorro quien con una mirada de extrañeza observó la expresión de molestia de Falco, antes de comprender que esta era una clara muestra de confianza. Y no la desperdiciaría.

—Está bien, comenzaré por comprobar el daño en los huesos— informó tomando el ala azul y extendiendo sus falanges para retirar las vendas mal puestas.

—Sólo date prisa, ¿si?— acotó el faisán controlando su tono de voz.

Fox palpó en medio de las largas plumas azules confirmando sus sospechas sobre la posición de los huesos, dejando ligeras caricias que causaron en Falco una extraña sensación durante la labor. El joven zorro dejó a su atención consumirse en su reciente actividad sin distraerse un minuto lejos de las expresiones corpóreas de aquella extremidad, dándose cuenta que en verdad era fascinante pues a pesar de ser un brazo como los de cualquier especie en el Sistema Lylat no dejaba de poseer cierta desemejanza a los brazos de Slippy o los suyos propios. Estas manos eran elegantes de alguna manera, simples pero con una caracterización única además de las plumas y el tamaño. No logró evitar el impulso de acercarse más y más para verlo de cerca mientras continuaba palpando su contorno, verificar cada una de sus dudas al respecto que iban anidándose en su mente. Falco miraba hacia otra dirección, incomodo con la situación; nunca había dejado a nadie curarlo más allá de su mejor amiga Katt, por lo que este nuevo suceso era inesperado incluso para él. Sin embargo, no pudo sumergirse en sus recuerdos pues un dolor punzante lo obligó girarse bruscamente en dirección a Fox para reclamarle lo que fuera causó ese dolor en su organismo. No creyó posible que la imagen ante sus ojos estuviera ocurriendo realmente pues el simple contacto de aquellos filosos dientes habían abierto una nueva herida a su mano lesionada y, anonadado, no sintió a su voz emerger fuera de su garganta al instante pese a que la visión de Fox mordiendo su mano logró alterar su sistema emocional.

—Oye...— dijo en un intento por deshacer el nudo dentro de su garganta seca, la sangre de su mano brotando a medida que el dolor iba en aumento. —¡Hey! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

Aquel grito vibró en sus oídos, haciendo que sus orejas temblaran con alerta, sacándolo abruptamente de su hipnótico estupor, el cual había llevado a su consciencia a un abismo sin pies ni cabeza lejos de la realidad. Fox no se había percatado en qué momento sus colmillos se habían enterrado en la herida sangrante de Falco. Sus pupilas cegadas por un deseo sin nombre habían vuelto a la normalidad cuando se percató de lo que sucedía y rápidamente abrió la mandíbula para alejarse del sabor metálico de la sangre rozando como una caricia seductora su lengua. Tratando de disimular se giró para tomar un bote de alcohol y un trozo de algodón del botiquín para posteriormente volver a curar las zonas donde quedaría la marca de sus acciones, acompañándolo por el vendado de manera correcta y precisa mientras Falco callaba, confundido, enmudecido por el tratamiento que recibía ahora. Luego, cuando todo había quedado listo, Fox soltó el brazo de Falco como si este le quemara y el faisán observó la cobertura de tela en su mano con curiosidad. Ninguno de los dos podría describir lo que cada uno estaba sintiendo con la mente en blanco.

—... Ya está— mencionó Fox de paso, inquieto por irse.

—Eres muy bueno para estas cosas— dijo Falco por reflejo, intentando mantenerse impasible; —... jamas lo pude haber imaginado.

—Si...— Fox dejó emerger una risa nerviosa, tan breve que no alcanzó para cubrir la manera brusca en que se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse antes de que terminara enloqueciendo en esa zona que de pronto le parecía excesivamente pequeña. —Oye, será mejor que vayas a dormir... es tarde y mañana volaremos nuestras Arwings. O tal vez no, el itinerario de Peppy es impredecible. No importa. Nos vemos.

El joven zorro se encaminó a la entrada casi huyendo, sin molestarse en recoger el desorden que había quedado en la mesa, desesperado y sin mirar atrás. Falco, por su parte, acertó tan sólo a tomarse el ala vendada. Pensativo recordó la expresión de hambre que Fox había fijado en su rostro al morderlo y un escalofrío descendió por su espalda, estremeciéndolo. Nadie le había hecho esta clase de daño psicológico con anterioridad, nadie se había atrevido. Aunque toda su vida había estado rodeado de especies consideradas depredadores por sus raíces ancestrales, esta experiencia era nueva y le aterró. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido en realidad y la razón por la que Fox lo había mordido sería un misterio sin resolver con las décadas ya que había visto el mismo miedo que él sintió reflejado en el rostro de Fox instantes después de volver a la consciencia.

.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre el cuerpo de Fox cuando entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras su espalda, recargándose en esta con repentina debilidad. Su pesada respiración se volvía cada vez más visible, más intensa, al punto en que por instantes se quedaba sin aliento y una extraña sensación en su bajo vientre le agitaba. Buscó luchar contra estas sensaciones abordando su cuerpo pero se dio cuenta que sería inútil por mucho que se negara aceptar que el sabor de la sangre todavía en sus papilas gustativas provocaban esta incontenible excitación en él. Y sólo pensar que sus colmillos habían probado la carne de Falco despertaba todos sus sentidos para mezclarse con el calor que brotaba de su anatomía. Recordando las palabras de Peppy intentó darle un sentido lógico a aquello que vivía, resignándose a la negación. No, esto no era hambre, al menos no una alimenticia pues no podía creer completamente que el dilema de presas y depredadores fuera posible en el Sistema Lylat. Jamas había escuchado de especies interplanetarias que devorasen a otras como meras bestias salvajes aún en medio de la guerra, ni siquiera habiéndose encontrado por primera vez en el campo de batalla. Esta hambre que resecaba su garganta era involuntaria, forzada a formarse en su interior cual practica de hipnosis. Esto no era su culpa y debía estar relacionado con esas _cosas que no deben saberse de las aves_ que Peppy había señalado respecto a la especie de Falco. Fox no se podía creer que existiese otra explicación a la necesidad que lo estaba arrinconando a la autocomplacencia.

Todavía luchando contra sus instintos, el joven zorro se dejó caer sobre el colchón de su cama, recio a verse dominado por su propio cuerpo. Se removió sobre la superficie acolchonada y se acomodó de nuevo buscando ignorar el hormigueo en su entrepierna, resistiendo el dolor que picoteaba sus nervios como una descarga eléctrica; _picotear_ como hacía Falco cuando algo servido a la mesa no le agradaba. Fox alcanzó su limite de resistencia demasiado pronto, no logró oponerse más y descargó toda su dignidad y apetitos sobre la erección que se apresuraba a la culminación con un par de caricias. Entre sus pensamientos, el tacto de las manos de Falco yacía presente, el calor que sintió asociarse al suyo penetrando en sus fantasías. No quería imaginar nada relacionado a él pero pareciera que su cerebro no obedeciera su consciente, encontrando a su mente cazando imágenes contaminadas por impurezas. Y la lujuria eclosionaba con el ritmo de sus movimientos, sintiéndose cada vez más necesitado y frenético.

—Falco...— musitó con un gruñido, aunque no quería pronunciar su nombre lo hizo contra su voluntad, indefenso ante la figura del faisán tras una bruma de placer letal subyugando su sano juicio. —Falco...— gimió contra la almohada en un vano intento por acallar la revolución de sentimientos materializándose en sus labios entre jadeos, acrecentando las sensaciones corpóreas. —Lo siento, Falco... no puedo... parar...

Su corazón estalló sin previo aviso, dejandole agotado y sensible a la menor brisa que golpeara contra su cara, su hocico entreabierto recibió el oxigeno perdido mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, avergonzados con sus acciones. Con el calor en sus mejillas la demencia de un beso entre las sombras lo sacudió por última vez y sintió, por un momento, que aquello no había sido tan malo después de todo. Estaba sucio de consciencia y se reconocía como un sujeto perverso pero tampoco podía ignorar lo complacido que se sentía al respecto. Tal vez era un defecto insignificante, tal vez esta travesura la olvidaría después de varias noches durmiendo a solas en su recamara pero decidió que realmente no le importaba sentirse de esta manera por alguien de su mismo género. Fox estaba asustado de sus pensamientos, prometiéndose no volver hacerlo nunca más, sin saber que el dilema al cual se entregaba sin luchar era el mismo que atravesaba la cordura de Falco esos instantes.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : ¿Me creerían si digo que este Oneshot está basado en una imagen que encontré en _Pixiv_ y fue la que inspiró "Vuelo por la Libertad" y esta serie de relatos? Pues así es, me enamoré de esa imagen y no retuve ni un instante mi imaginación después de que la sometí a un análisis que tomó horas. La naturaleza es algo fascinante. Por cierto, si notaron la actitud distante de Falco con el equipo, fue intencional. Es así como me imagino que se comportaría siendo miembro reciente de Star Fox.

*Presten atención a la conversación de Fox y Slippy pues si leen mi otro trabajo se encontrarán con una sorpresa.


	4. OTP Krystal x Lucy

**Notas Iniciales** : Gracias por leer.

* * *

4.- _Lucy x Krystal_

* * *

 **Por la Amistad**

El amanecer en Corneria era cálido, especialmente durante el verano cerca del rio, zona donde se ubicaba el hogar de sus padres. Lucy Hare se levantaba de la cama a la misma hora aquel día, preparando el desayuno para ella y su padre, el actual general encargado de las fuerzas cornerianas. Juntos, entre comentarios amistosos, se sentaron a la mesa para degustar sus alimentos mientras el holograma de una pantalla mostraba un canal televisivo. Para Lucy aquella era la rutina, preparar el desayuno, ajustar el noticiero galáctico favorito de su padre y permitir acceso a un cómodo silencio entre ellos antes de retirarse a sus labores recurrentes. Como todos los fines de semana, Lucy estaba libre para realizar las labores hogareñas que llevaba a cabo luego de despedir a su padre a las puertas de la casa cuando el viejo conejo decidía manejar el vehículo terrestre hasta las bases militares donde tendría un ocupado itinerario que cumplir hasta entrada la noche. La joven siempre lo despedía con una sonrisa en sus labios y observaba a la nave de vuelo bajo despegar rumbo a las orillas de la ciudad, deseándole un viaje seguro antes de volver al interior de la construcción. No escatimó en poner música alta mientras aceaba las habitaciones, poniendo a trabajar la lavadora digital y aspirando la tierra de cada pasillo o cuarto con ayuda de los aparatos domésticos. El hogar de sus padres era pequeño pero siempre tendría trabajo que hacer y no consideraba esta una actividad degradante para ella como piloto recién graduada ya que en un sitio particular de la casa residía una sonrisa que le elevaba los ánimos cada vez que le veía, y este rayo de luz irreemplazable que le daba vida a la solitaria vivienda era la fotografía de su madre Vivian Hare por quien se prometió sonreír ante cualquier adversidad, cuyo altar siempre yacía adornado con hermosos arreglos florares y adornos que la coneja hembra amó en vida.

Si, Lucy amaba su hogar, a su familia y sus circunstancias, para ella todo era perfecto pues jamas se retiraba a someterse a los días grises ni a intentar resolver algo que no tenía remedio, aceptaba todo cual era y era con ello con lo que levantaba la cabeza llena de fortaleza. Una vez habiendo terminado el aceo se detuvo un momento a pensar lo que prepararía de comer, optando salir al mercado para comprar los ingredientes pues si el vehículo se lo había llevado su padre no tenía inconveniente en caminar.

Sin embargo, todos su planes estructurados con alegría dentro de su mente se truncaron cuando al abrir la puerta una silueta conocida abarcó todo su rango de visión, dejándola paralizada. No fue la familiaridad de aquella figura lo que logró consternarla en sí, lo fue la expresión de sufrimiento que dominaba aquel rostro usualmente feliz y decidido que tanto caracterizó a Krystal desde que la conoció. Lucy se atragantó con la sorpresa, impidiendo a las palabras formarse dentro de su garganta a la misma velocidad que sus neuronas trabajaban en deducir cuánto tiempo llevaba la ceriniana tras su puerta, en espera de atención pues en ese momento la joven coneja no tenía idea de qué hacer o decir ya que un saludo no cambiaría el escenario que la zorra seguramente cargó consigo desde su guarida en el espacio exterior hasta allí. Lucy iba a obligarse pronunciar palabra -cualquier cosa- cuando fue interrumpida por la voz rota de Krsytal.

—Perdóname... — dijo, apenada. —No sabía a dónde más ir...

Lucy se tomó un segundo para reaccionar, invitándola a pasar amablemente.

—Ven adentro, acá me contarás los detalles.

Krystal aceptó la propuesta frotándose un brazo con timidez. Lucy tan sólo esperó a que su amiga cruzara la puerta para cerrarla y abalanzarse dulcemente sobre ella para ofrecerle un abrazo a su espalda con naturaleza sanadora, preocupada, era la primera vez que veía a Krystal tan devastada y esto no le traía buenas vibraciones. Quiso preguntarle dónde estaba Fox y qué había pasado con el equipo -pues se había enterado por medio de su padre que Star Fox estaba cruzando por una etapa muy complicada- pero eligió contener sus preguntas para darle su merecido tiempo a la zorra azul; brindarle confianza de hablar por su cuenta.

—Creí que no alcanzaría a llegar aquí...— comentó Krystal en acento apagado y triste pero, aunque estaba ahí, ella no parecía dirigirse a la coneja y por el contrario estuviera hablando consigo misma en un intento de su subconsciente por reconocer la realidad que atravesaba.

—¿Qué sucedió?— cuestionó Lucy, esta vez con cierta impaciencia.

—Fox...—; Krystal sintió a su garganta cerrarse siquiera pronunciar aquel nombre que tantas veces le había inspirado confianza y seguridad pero que ahora era el código de una catástrofe en su interior, un vicio dañino, una toxicidad adictiva. —Rompió conmigo—con cada palabra que dejaba emerger era una nueva herida sofocando su juicio—... me alejó para siempre de su lado, no necesitaba mi ayuda más...

—Pero, ¿qué dices?— Lucy se sobresaltó acariciando el hombro de su amiga, incapaz de creerlo. —¿Cómo? Pero si su relación iba tan bien.

—Al parecer nuestros lazos no eran tan fuertes como pensé que eran... justo cuando las cosas parecían estar mejorando, él dijo que yo ya no necesitaba continuar dentro... que el equipo se había disuelto por completo y que lo mejor para los dos sería que nos separemos.

—¡Imposible! El Fox que conozco jamas diría cosas tan crueles, mucho menos a ti... él te quiere mucho, Krystal. Todo esto debe ser un error, un absurdo malentendido.

—Yo también quería creerlo, Lucy— admitió la doncella abrazándose a sí misma, conteniendo lo más que pudo el llanto que no tardó en emerger con un brote de lagrimas que sus parpados se encargaron de expulsar con toda la amargura de su pensamientos y oraciones. —Pero no es tan simple esta vez, él... en verdad quería que me fuera... sus pensamientos, su comportamiento... todo indicaba que yo ya no era necesaria para él...

—No digas eso, Krystal...

—Pero es verdad, pude leer su mente... su corazón ya no es sitio para mi...

La voz de Krystal fue apresada por los sollozos que rápidamente se transformaron en un lamento desconsolado, roto como su alma abrazada con los recuerdos de aquella dolorosa conversación a bordo del solitario Great Fox y cuyas memorias no pudieron ser interrumpidos ni siquiera por el fuerte abrazo de su mejor amiga. Lucy olvidó todo a su alrededor, cada pequeño detalle lo desechó para ofrecerle a su amiga el consuelo que necesitaba, permitiendo a su mente trabajar en alguna forma de aliviar el dolor emocional que tanto hacía a la vulpina sufrir. Dejó a Krystal tomar su pecho como refugio, zona donde las lagrimas corrieron sin cesar y sin desahogo. Toda una vida para disfrutar de una relación tan hermosa finalmente destruida por un par de palabras venenosas. La sala se llenó con el llanto de Krystal, y Lucy se llenaba con la impotencia que le generaba aquella situación, no poder hacer nada por su amiga más querida la frustraba, no haber estado presente para impedir que Fox cometiera tal estupidez se la estaba tragando viva. ¿Por qué había tenido que suceder esto? Era lo que se preguntaba mientras la zorra lentamente volvía a tomar el control de su cuerpo y se deslizaba lejos de Lucy para acallar los letales sentimientos. Lucy tomó la oportunidad para levantarse y preparar un poco de té casero, nada necesitaba Krystal más que una sustancia tibia para recuperar las energías perdidas con los lamentos, entonces Lucy se reconoció volviendo con una taza que entregó a su invitada quien la aceptó sin atreverse a darle el primer sorbo, todavía aturdida por el quebranto incansable.

—¿Estás mejor?

—... No.— Krystal se secó las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, bajando la delicada taza a la superficie de la mesa, negándose a consumirla hasta que estuviera tranquila, fue un gesto que Lucy prefirió ignorar dedicándole una nueva caricia sobre su hombro derecho.

—Tomate el tiempo que quieras, no iré a ninguna parte hasta que tú estes bien.

—De verdad lo siento, Lucy.

—No te preocupes, es mi día libre después de todo.

Krystal se encogió en su sitio pues había olvidado que Lucy ya estaba graduada de la academia y que realizaba misiones menores para la policía galáctica. No podía creer que el suceso con Fox la hubiera cegado tanto para ni siquiera ponerse a pensar que los habitantes de Corneria tenían sus propias actividades, una agenda que no se detenía por nada ni por nadie, y esto la avergonzó pero no lo puso en palabras.

—Lo siento...

—Ya no te disculpes, no me gusta verte así— replicó desviando la mirada a un costado suyo, evadiendo un instante la asfixiante sensación que comenzaba a pesar dentro de su cuerpo con este nuevo cambio de ambiente. De pronto se sentía nerviosa, demasiado. Por un instante creyó que enloquecería si el tiempo continuaba avanzando pero Krystal volvió a interrumpir el silencio, calmando la ansiedad de Lucy en consecuencia.

—Cuando escuché los pensamientos de Fox sobre nosotros, descubrí que estaba cegada por mi cariño hacia él... completamente cegada. Viví durante mucho tiempo en una fantasía que se desarrolla con un encuentro y una amistad que se fortalece con la convivencia diaria, pensaba que estábamos destinados a permanecer juntos... nunca me dí cuenta de lo que esto estaba provocando en Fox. El quiebre del equipo. Peppy, Slippy, Falco... todos se fueron.— Las palabras de la doncella telepata fueron acompañadas por un acento contaminado de una inmensa tristeza que la obligaron bajar la cabeza una vez más con resentimiento. —Por eso pensé ingenuamente que mi presencia sería suficiente para mitigar el dolor de Fox... fui muy engreída al creer que era yo quien podría curar su corazón.

Una vez más, Lucy abandonó la distancia que las separaba para envolverla entre sus brazos con cariño. Las lagrimas que antes se acumularon en sus parpados, Krystal las dejó correr por sus mejillas sin emitir ningún otro sollozo al ambiente, convencida de que no valía la pena llorar más. Se había terminado, para ella y para Fox. Ya no quería seguir sufriendo ni repasando en su cabeza las palabras que tanto la habían herido pues sabía que ella también intentó rasgar el orgullo de Fox, también intentó lastimarlo y dejarlo sin aliento para respirar; ambos se habían atacado mutuamente y Krystal era consciente que debía estar sufriendo en la actualidad. Quizás no como ella, tal vez usando métodos de distracción para olvidar lo sucedido, no le importaba porque sólo ella tenía el poder de detenerse a sí misma.

—No tienes por qué torturarte con lo sucedido y lo sabes— declaró Lucy afianzando el abrazo, transmitiendo al cuerpo de la zorra una emoción que no tardó en confundir a la receptora directa, logrando detener el brote de sus lagrimas enseguida.

—¿Lucy... ?

—Fox es un idiota. No tiene idea del tesoro que ha perdido a costa de su ego...—; Los brazos de la coneja descendieron sobre la espalda de Krystal, paralizandola. El tacto de los dedos que la sostenían en aquella posición habían abandonado la amabilidad y dulzura que inicialmente poseyeron, reemplazada por una posesividad que incluso rozaba la agresividad. —Ese sujeto no merece tus lagrimas. No es digno de tu sufrimiento.— Krystal dejó ir un quejido cuando las manos de Lucy aterrizaron en su cadera, enterrando las uñas justo en la zona del hueso. —No tiene el derecho de causarte tanto dolor...

Un beso aterrizó sobre el cuello de Krystal, logrando arrancar de su garganta un agudo gemido pero Lucy no se detuvo a pensar, dejó a sus nuevos deseos tomar el control de sus acciones, dejó que sus manos acariciaran a su mejor amiga y que sus dedos de detuvieran en la entrepierna de Krystal. La zorra se sobresaltó ante esto, sin saber cómo reaccionar sujetó los hombros de la coneja, apretándolos entre sus dedos, temblando de ansiedad.

—¿Lucy... ?— gimió la zorra avergonzada.

—Lo siento, Krystal. No sé de qué otra manera hacerte olvidar a Fox— sollozó la joven coneja torturada con la expresión de placer que contaminaba el rostro de su mejor amiga, quien se removió de su sitio abriendo más sus piernas inconscientemente.

—No...—; Los dedos de Lucy continuaron explorando aquella zona, tocando los lugares correctos para hacer a Krystal retorcerse y agitar las caderas con involuntaria satisfacción. —No.— Los movimientos comenzaron a tomar velocidad, volverse más precisos, mientras la respiración de ambas se mezclaba, creando un delicado vapor con la escasa distancia de sus hocicos. —¡Detente!

Krystal empujó a Lucy lejos, sorprendiéndola, para darle la espalda envolviéndose a sí misma con sus brazos. La coneja enmudeció, traicionada por sus recuerdos. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? Estaba confundida, especialmente por su forma de actuar.

—Esto es lo último que necesito...— evidenció Krystal en voz baja. —Obligarte a ti a algo así... yo... jamas me lo perdonaría, Lucy. Entiende que no puedo hacerlo.

—Lo siento— acotó Lucy todavía desorientada por su propio accionar, apenada, cabizbaja. —Lo lamento, no sé qué estaba pensando. Por favor, no me odies.

—Lucy...—; la aludida levantó la mirada con lentitud hacia su visita, descubriendo que la doncella de azul pelaje esta vez la miraba con increíble resignación -algo que la lastimó profundamente- antes de verla extenderle sus brazos con apego. —Abrázame.

Sin pensarlo más, la joven coneja obedeció a su petición, aferrándose al esbelto cuerpo de su mejor amiga igual que una madre protectora. No le importó cuánto tiempo pasarían así pues el calor que Krystal le transmitía se sentía como si tuviera una hermana menor, el fragmento familiar que deseó poseer desde que era una bebé aunque, en realidad, Krystal era mayor a ella en edad. Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que era tener a Krystal así. Atando cabos sueltos de sensaciones y emociones al tenerla cerca le ayudaron comprender que estaba enamorada, por ello fue un impacto frío y devastador. No se suponía que el amor debía ser tan horrible. Sin darse cuenta odiaba todas sus vivencias juntas, toda su intima amistad, odiando a Fox por desperdiciar la oportunidad que Lucy nunca tendría y odiando -principalmente- a Krystal quien no dudó rechazarla cuando un paso de sus acciones le invitaron usar sus cuerpos en una unión carnal.

—¿Tienes hambre, Krystal?—. La zorra movió la cabeza para ofrecer una negativa. —¿Te parece si vamos a mi habitación? Ahí podrás descansar todo lo que quieras.

Krystal aceptó la oferta separándose de Lucy y tomando su mano con un semblante entristecido. Lucy le sonrió comprensiva, guiándola hasta las escaleras rumbo al siguiente piso. No comentaron nada durante la trayectoria, se limitaron a entrar a la recamara de Lucy para conceder sus deseos a la cama individual donde Krystal se recostó pero sin soltar la mano de la joven coneja quien, al verse apresada, entendió la indirecta para recostarse junto a su mejor amiga frente a frente. Lucy estaba encantada con la imagen, sabía que Krystal estaba pasando por una ola de angustia y que debía enfocarse en consentirla pero le era imposible ignorar esos rasgos tan atractivos de su ser entero, las delicadas curvas de su nariz y esos bellos ojos tan brillantes como dos esmeraldas e hipnóticos que se acentuaban con el color rojizo propinado por un llanto constante.

—Todo estará bien, Krystal— prometió Lucy sin borrar su enternecida sonrisa a la expresión decaída de la doncella delante suyo. —Estos sólo son momentos difíciles, ya pasarán.

—Eres la única con quien puedo contar ahora... no me queda lugar a donde ir.

—Recuerda que tienes a mi padre también, para él siempre fuiste una segunda hija, eres parte de nosotros como lo es una familia y sabes perfectamente que no te dejaremos sola.

—... Gracias.— Krystal se cubrió el rostro lo más que pudo con su mano libre, tratando de impedir que un nuevo brote de lagrimas causara conmoción.

—Vamos, ya no llores, Krystal. Arruinarás tu maquillaje.

Lucy abrazó una vez más a su mejor amiga, palpando con devoción su cabello azulado. Sin darse cuenta ambas se dejaron envolver por la quietud hasta quedarse dormidas una junto a la otra. Lucy aún la abrazaba cuando abrió los ojos para comprobar que el atardecer ya estaba sobre ellas, apreciandolo a través del vidrio de su ventana. Con dulzura palpó la cabeza de la zorra antes de darle un beso sobre su frente. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, probablemente no permitiría que esto se quedara como estaba pero no tenía opción, después de todo una amistad es frágil y se deshace frente a la menor ventisca de cambio. Y Lucy no quería que Krystal se alejara de su lado por nada en el mundo. Cerró los ojos con la intención de disfrutar un poco más de este momento, olvidando el vacío que sentía en su estomago para volverse a entregar al sueño. Sin embargo, Krystal no tardó en removerse y despertar, exigiendo con ello ser liberada de la cómoda prisión de brazos. Lucy le concedió el capricho un poco decepcionada, confortándose con la visión de Krystal estirándose para desperezar su cuerpo, la joven coneja imitó sus acciones con discreción, jugando a desentenderse con la mirada tímida que le lanzó Krystal.

—¿Qué pasa?

—... Nada.— La zorra desvió la mirada, esta vez confundiendo a la menor de las dos. Lucy iba a preguntar cuando recordó algo mucho más importante.

—¡Oh, no!—. Su repentino grito sobresaltó a Krystal quien no se evitó dedicarle una mirada de extrañeza, cuestionando el motivo de tal con la mirada. —¡Olvidé comprar los ingredientes para la cena! ¡Si no salgo de casa en un par de minutos todas las tiendas cercanas habrán cerrado!—. Lucy se levantó de un salto. —¡Necesito dinero! ¿Dónde dejé mi bolso? ¡Ay, no! ¡Ya son las siete! ¡No llegaré a tiempo!

—¡Iré contigo!— anunció Krystal apresurándose en alcanzar a la coneja. —¡Dejaste las llaves sobre el florero de la entrada! ¡Tu bolso está en la cocina junto al fregadero!

—No sabes cuanto te amo, Krystal. Tus poderes telepáticos son muy útiles para estos casos— elogió Lucy cuando ubicó los importantes objetos siquiera dirigirse a las zonas indicadas. La zorra sonrió divertida al bajar las escaleras, echando a correr hacia la menor para tomarla del brazo y precipitarla a la salida. Entre risas y empujones, ambas hembras salieron fuera de la construcción trazando un camino a los establecimientos más próximos.

.

Luego de una agitada misión de compras, las dos volvían sanas y salvas a la residencia Hare. Ambas con una sonrisa de alivio, bolsas de plástico en mano y satisfechas de que la encomienda de último minuto alcanzara el éxito. Entonces, Krystal se sintió con la libertad de tomarse un respiro y mirar a su acompañante con alegría. Aquella osada coneja siempre había sido su salvación y apoyo incondicional, tanto así que no podría saber qué haría sin ella. La había ayudado tantas veces que perdió la cuenta de las ocasiones donde acudió a ella sin meditarlo siendo correspondida desinteresadamente pero no se arrepentía de tenerla cerca, mas bien le tranquilizaba contar con su presencia sin importar el momento o lugar. La apreciaba mucho más de lo que podría expresar incluso después de todo lo que ocurrió de imprevisto, aún le estimaba demasiado. Lucy se dio cuenta de su insistente mirada así que acertó dirigirle una expresión curiosa, delatora de su intriga.

—¿Olvidamos algo o por qué me miras así?

—No es nada, es sólo...— Krystal hizo una pausa antes de revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos sin más excusas—estoy feliz de que estés conmigo.

La joven piloto no comprendió del todo a lo que su amiga se refería pero se alzó de hombros, tan sólo correspondiendo a su comentario con una sonrisa, sin duda aquello era mejor que ver su cara empapada en lagrimas, le inspiraba más seguridad. Por eso pretendía ahuyentar de su mente cualquier pensamiento innecesario, protegiendo ese momento a como diera lugar. Se olvidaría un segundo que estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo, olvidaría que le había tocado de forma indecorosa, olvidaría el arrebato de celos que había experimentado seguido por una posesividad sin jurisdicción, y se dedicaría a coleccionar cada pequeño fragmentos de tranquilidad y alegría que brotaba de cada momento que transcurría a su lado. Krystal lo valía.

—Cuando quieras— comentó ofreciéndole a la doncella su mano, la cual ella no dudó sujetar con ternura, aceptando caminar de esta manera sin decir ni una palabra que rompiera ese cómodo momento. Lucy se sintió bien, se reconoció aceptada y querida por su amiga. Era importante que le dedicara gestos como aquellos pues era muestra de que sus problemas estaban siendo enterrados mientras recorrían las calles tomadas de la mano. Si esto no era vida estaría dispuesta a que la galaxia se la llevara hacia el abismo para siempre.

.

Las estrellas se dispersaron por el cielo de Corneria a la vez que ellas se veían terminando los últimos preparativos para la cena de esa noche con un platillo típico sugerido por Krystal que, asegurando estar obligada ofrecer tributo por el acogimiento imprevisto, tomó posesión de los ingredientes para crear un delicioso banquete en nombre de sus actuales benefactores. La doncella de azul pelaje no había vuelto a mencionar su conflicto con Fox así que Lucy asumió lo estaba superando lentamente, y a nivel personal, por lo que ella tampoco abrió posibilidad a que siquiera se rozara el tema durante sus pequeñas charlas. La joven coneja miró el reloj digital que adornaba la cocina contando los minutos para que su padre hiciera acto de presencia pues ya todo estaba listo. Mientras la comida se cocinaba, Lucy había aprovechado para instalar la habitación de huéspedes para su mejor amiga y luego ambas volvieron a la cocina para recibir a un cansado general que había cruzado la puerta sin sospechar la grata sorpresa con la que se encontraría.

—Oh— logró emitir el viejo conejo en medio de su asombro.

—Bienvenido a casa, Peppy. Es un placer volver a verlo— saludó Krystal haciendo una ligera reverencia que señaló su inmenso respeto hacia aquel piloto veterano que se había encargado de instruirla recién entrar al equipo de mercenarios. Peppy se quedó sin habla un tiempo más antes de dejarse sonreír complacido con la visita.

—Ha pasado algún tiempo. Siéntete como en casa, Krystal.

—Eso haré, muchas gracias— asintió.

—En realidad padre, Krystal se quedará aquí algunos días. Ya he preparado su habitación y también hemos llegado a un acuerdo residencial hasta que ella decida que es suficiente— informó Lucy abrazando amistosamente a su futura compañera de compras.

—¿Un acuerdo residencial? Vaya noticia— aceptó Peppy. —Me parece muy repentino pero puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, siempre serás bienvenida aquí.

—En verdad se lo agradezco mucho.

Krystal se inclinó una vez más en posición de reverencia, dejando escapar en su acento el sentimentalismo de su situación. A Lucy le pareció extraño que su padre no cuestionara nada al respecto pero optó por continuar con el plan inicial de no brindar hincapié a nada que dañara el semblante mejorado de la vulpina. Entonces se dedicó a observar la imagen de su padre y Krystal conversando amenamente, sintiendo aquello como una reunión de compañeros de guerra, y lo eran, pero esto la impulsó mirar a los afueras directo al cielo. Al ver las estrellas se preguntó si allá en la órbita de Corneria habría un zorro sufriendo las causas de sus acciones, un zorro arrepentido por la decisión tomada y cuyo dolor conjurado no se desintegraría con una disculpa. Lucy casi logra sentirse mal por Fox McCloud ya que también por un instante saboreó el placer de imaginarle destrozado como lo estuvo Krystal al llegar ahí. Pero tampoco podía evitar sentir envidia, y celos, porque la hembra que ella amaba jamas le entregaría el corazón que ya había desperdiciando en un macho que seguramente tampoco Lucy Hare conseguiría odiar lo suficiente. Como su mejor amiga estaba condenada a velar por Krystal sin atreverse a cruzar la linea si deseaba conservar su amistad a costa de su propio amor no correspondido.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Desde que vi la forma como Lucy defendía y se preocupaba por Krystal, no pude evitar shippearlas hasta que se convirtieron en mi tercera OTP. Aunque este escrito se fue directo al _angst_. Jeje... es que la relación de Fox y Krystal me pareció un poquitin toxica que no llegaría jamas a nada bueno por muchos finales lindos que tuvieron en _Star Fox Command_. ¡Incluso Panther parecía más enfocado en ella que el propio Fox, carajo! Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que el pendejo comprendiera que quería estar con ella y aún así no me convenció que todo se olvidara sólo porque sí, incluso me pareció algo forzado que después de todo el sufrimiento viniera todo el _amor_... en fin, eso es sólo mi opinión. _Hater's_ no vengan a mi. ¡Larga vida al Krystal x Lucy! (?)


	5. Loyalty Wolf x Leon

**Notas Iniciales** : ¿Alguien ama a Star Wolf? Yo amo a Star Wolf, y es hora de darle un tributo a mis tres mercenarios favoritos.

* * *

5.- _Wolf x Leon_

* * *

 **Dependencia Ciega.**

Una ventisca de calor nocturno azotó sobre los suburbios de Macbeth mientras los gritos y olas de euforia pura eran expulsados fuera del edificio al cual una inmensa cantidad de especies asistían. Las luces de las estructuras eran amarillas, con la suficiente fuerza para iluminar varias secciones del área, ofreciendo la visión esperada a los visitantes que se reunían para apreciar el espectáculo que se gestaba en el centro de la pista. Balanchas de multitudes dispuestas apostar saboreaban en sus labios el aroma de la violencia que ocurría a partir de la media noche dentro de La Jaula pues era sólo en estas circunstancias que los habitantes dejaban aflorar sus instintos animales, de los cuales estaban tan orgullosos. Aquello era lo que diferenciaba a Macbeth de otros planetas del Sistema Lylat, la diversión primitiva que atraía a las asociaciones delictivas para generar mayores ganancias en sus propios planetas y era el centro de economía mayor al de cualquier gobierno o monarquía galáctica, por ello este lugar construido con sangre y cadáveres no podía ser clausurado con ayuda de ninguna constitución honorable. Y eran sus patrocinadores quienes alimentaban el desarrollo de muchas civilizaciones avanzadas. El especial de aquella noche se trataba de un duelo a muerte al estilo libre, donde el mismo público podría participar sintiéndose con agallas de sobrevivir a la pelea contra las fieras especies hambrientas, quienes esta vez se trataban de un oso pardo de actitud dominante y una pantera de aspecto recio e intimidante. A la función se sumó Wolf O'Donnell y Leon Powalski quienes recientemente habían adquirido una reservación sobre las gradas para apreciar esta pelea en especial, siendo el lobo gris el más interesado en la batalla que daba inicio con el tradicional ritual de presentación realizado entre machos, nada más que una serie de miradas de advertencia y los gestos corpóreos de amenaza ante quien osaba enfrentar al contrario. Leon realmente no entendía de estos rituales ya que se había acostumbrado a pararse frente a alguien y rápidamente saborear con su lengua el miedo que le dedicaban a su figura así que rozó la punta de su tacón alto sobre la superficie metálica, tratando acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar flotando cinco metros sobre el suelo.

—Tiene presencia— comentó Wolf cuando las presentaciones finalizaron, permitiendo a ambos adversarios batirse por el control de la lucha. La pantera había sostenido los puños del oso pardo sin demasiada dificultad cuando este había ejecutado el primer golpe, ganándose la siguiente admiración del lobo. —Y además es fuerte.— El camaleón, por su parte, continuo en silencio, observando la batalla sin sentir real interés en la vulgar manera de pelear que cualquiera de los dos oponentes emprendía; estaba más interesado en abrir y cerrar su elegante abrigo con dos de sus dedos. La pantera recibió un par de puñetazos en su estomago y rostro. —Le doy una semana, al menos lo que dure nuestra siguiente misión.

—No me gusta— afirmó Leon bajando la mirada a los espectadores de un nivel menos alto al de ellos, observando con hastío el entusiasmo que dedicaban a la forma como dos individuos se rompían los huesos entre sí; esto no tenía nada de artístico ni impresionante si los cuchillos no estaban incluidos. Alcanzó a levantar la mirada de vuelta al centro del sitio para visualizar cómo la pantera se recuperaba, dominando el combate contra el oso pardo.

—Mira esos movimientos. Apuesto a que con esos brazos estranguló a todas las putas que se acostaron con él.

—No me gusta— repitió el camaleón, el disgusto en su voz comenzando hacerse palpable en medio de los barullos incesantes del público sobre la jaula.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso —acotó el lobo elevando su barbilla frente a la mirada asesina de su acompañante. —Lo invitaré unirse al equipo, si tiene las suficientes agallas para resistir una sola de nuestras misiones, entonces no tendremos que seguir buscando el reemplazo de Oikonny o Dengar.

—No lo quiero en el equipo— aseveró, su acento volviéndose cada vez más sombrío.

—No tenemos otra opción.— Wolf evadió el descontento de su compañero recargándose en el barandal frente a ellos mientras degustaba el sabor amargo del cigarrillo barato apresado entre sus labios caninos. —Nuestra calidad de supervivencia depende de que nuevos miembros se unan a Star Wolf, de otro modo las repercusiones económicas serán problemáticas para nosotros dos solos.

—¿Y por qué decidiste que esa pantera sería el mejor elemento para nuestro equipo?

—¿Acaso dejaste convida alguno de nuestras otras alternativas?—cuestionó con sólidos aires de reproche, no quería pelear -no tenía los ánimos para ello- pero la actitud opositora que solía adoptar Leon con el tema lograba drenar su paciencia hasta volverlo alguien rudo, incluso agresivo. —Esto me entusiasma tanto como a ti, Leon. Pero no podemos dejar todos estos años de trabajo a la deriva.— Su afirmación vino acompañado de un oso pardo vencido en el cuadrilátero sangriento, Wolf vio a la pantera levantar una barra de acero sobre la cabeza del perdedor antes de impactarla sobre el cráneo de su adversario para ganarse los gritos excitados de la audiencia sobre el brutal suceso. Nadie en aquel lugar estaba cuerdo, todos parecían consumidos por el abismo de la morbosidad. O'Donnell chupó lo que quedaba de su cigarro para posteriormente tirar la colilla y meter las manos en sus bolsillos. —Iré abajo a buscar una manera efectiva para interceptarlo, mientras tanto te sugiero intentes relajarte. Te invito una hembra, si quieres.

—Estoy bien así.

Wolf miró a Leon quien seguía con la mirada fija en la pantera que ya se retiraba de la jaula hacia un destino que desconocían, entonces se alzó de hombros, entendiendo la indirecta del camaleón sobre su oferta de paz así que optó por no insistir y retirarse. Encontrándose solo al fin, Powalski relajó los músculos que inconscientemente mantuvo tensos desde que entró junto a Wolf en ese lugar. Su líder no debía saber que esta clase de exhibiciones le alteraban los nervios debido a los fantasmas de su pasado, los cuales seguían atormentandole a pesar del tiempo transcurrido; una época donde el olor de la sangre le provocaban nauseas y las reprimendas por su _modus operandi_ eran consideradas repugnantes. Se llevó una mano al rostro y se dejó caer sobre el asiento, levantando la cola que luego enrolló en la silla de Wolf. Odiaba el aroma que desprendía el acero cuando se combinaba con la sangre de un cadáver, asesinar a alguien cuando este yace inconsciente pierde la esencia que Leon se había empeñado conservar dentro de sus actividades en Star Wolf. Matar por matar le quitaba lo divertido a las cosas, una muerte no es satisfactoria cuando es decidida la victoria desde el comienzo, y era esto lo que abundaba en estos negocios de sucia reputación y era por ello que Leon los despreciaba. Pensar que alguien de semejante naturaleza se uniría al equipo, se le revolvía el estomago de sólo imaginarlo. Wolf no lo entendía, su negativa no era cuestión de caprichos personales, era una cuestión de orgullo profesional. Como asesino, no es una maquina sin cerebro, es un cerebro que sabe usar sus habilidades para matar. Si la victima no era torturada, era más una muerte compasiva que una verdadera obra maestra y era eso en lo que pensaba cuando un nuevo enfrentamiento se llevaba a cabo dentro de la jaula. Incapaz de soportarlo más tiempo, el camaleón se puso de pie y se alejó de aquella blasfemia -que el resto de los animales alababan- mientras recuerdos de su pasado bailaban sobre su cabeza, pues estaba convencido que un asesinato nunca debía ser acto de un evento social, de lo contrario no sería más que mera herejía hacia los principios de la masacre.

.

Wolf bajó las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, maldiciendo que el sistema eléctrico no estuviera funcionando en estas actualmente. Y, desplazándose por los diversos pasillos semejantes a un laberinto, encontró el área de los luchadores escogidos de forma previa antes de iniciar el sangriento espectáculo en ese edificio especifico de la ciudad macbethiana; no le costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo, bastó seguir el aroma de la sangre llenando a los participantes de la jaula para adivinar hacia donde dirigían sus pasos. Por lo tanto no se evitó sonreír al ver a la pantera caminar con cansancio tras la puerta de su camerino. Vio a un par de guardias pararse junto a la puerta cuando el felino la cruzó pero esto no lo alarmó, después de todo no tendría que haber heridos si no se resistían a concederle un momento a solas con su objetivo. Además, no podía sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo por un escenario tan pacifico como este, de haber estado acompañado de Leon las cosas se hubiesen puesto tensas enseguida y un baño de sangre peor al recién efectuado en el auditorio estaría llamando la atención del personal.

.

Dejándose caer contra el inflado sillón de cuero del pequeño cuarto, Panther Caroso se propuso limpiarse la desagradable sustancia rojiza en su chaqueta y pelaje luego de unos minutos de relajación total. No lo diría a nadie pero este trabajo no le gustaba mucho, si lo llevaba a cabo era por el generoso pago que recibía después de sobrevivir a varias rondas, aunque admitía que la adrenalina y un par de drogas eran su salvación cuando el miedo le arrinconaba al borde de la renuncia. No llevaba mucho tiempo en el negocio pero comenzaba aborrecerlo. ¿Quién había dicho que una vida de excesos y libertinaje era la vida perfecta para cualquier soltero? De pronto, su monologo interno fue interrumpido por un sonido consecutivo de quejidos y puñetazos efectuándose justo tras de su puerta. Panther apenas se levantó de su asiento cuando el lobo gris abrió la pesada puerta de acero mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la cazadora que portaba, tomándose un respiro ante la mirada de extrañeza del otro macho. O'Donnell acertó dedicarle una sonrisa a la pantera quien no correspondió el gesto ni siquiera por caballerosidad.

—Disculpa, no se me da bien resolver un problema dialogando— afirmó Wolf, complacido de que el sujeto frente a él no lo hubiera recibido con preguntas estúpidas; era obvio que no podría saber quién era ni por qué había irrumpido en su camerino así. —Y esos tipos de afuera no parecían entender la frase: "quítense de en medio"— agregó.

—Alguien con un empleo de vigilancia para cualquier zona está obligado impedir acceso a individuos no autorizados— comentó el felino manteniendo su porte firme, omitiendo de su sistema el cansancio y mostrándose alerta a cualquier maniobra sospechosa, la posición de sus orejas lo advertía. Wolf terminó de arreglarse la cazadora, admitiendo estar sorprendido, pues no esperaba que el tal Panther Caroso -por quien se arriesgó provocar la ira de Powalski- en realidad se tratara de un sujeto sensato. Su primer impresión sobre él fue que era el tipo de macho alfa sin neuronas que se cree la gran cosa por ganarse la vida masacrando a otros, era bueno saber que se había equivocado con ello ya que definitivamente no quería a un abusador engreído entre sus filas. —¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Jeh. No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?

—Has tenido que golpear a dos guardias del edificio para venir a verme, por lo tanto, no cabe duda que es importante para ti o para quien te haya contratado.

El lobo adulto se heló un instante al escuchar las palabras de la pantera antes de liberar una suave risa de ironía que rasgó el filo de su colmillos al salir fuera de su hocico. Debía verse demasiado obvio para que incluso Panther deduciera cuál era su ocupación. Caroso no sólo era sensato, también era inteligente, y esto a Wolf le gustó mucho más. Esto le facilitaba las cosas ya que se ahorraría aburridas explicaciones que tampoco le apetecía realizar.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, no he venido aquí para matarte u ofrecerte de sacrificio a un cliente. Ahora mismo no conozco a nadie interesado en tu cabeza, puedes estar tranquilo.

—¿En serio?—. Panther se mostró renuente a creerlo.

—Lo digo de verdad. Vine aquí por cuenta propia, porque estoy interesado en ti y tus habilidades de aviación. —Panther se sorprendió.— Estuve investigandote y me enteré que fuiste parte de la flota militar defensiva del sector ⍺ durante la guerra. Debo decir que me impresionó mucho tu desempeño, sin embargo, por razones desconocidas abandonaste las filas y creaste conmoción en Corneria a raíz de ello, asesinando militares con honores y saboteando muchas constituciones por medio de innumerables crímenes.

—Volé en una época distante... —admitió Panther cortando las palabras del lobo y bloqueando las agrias memorias aterrizando en su cabeza en consecuencia—pero todo eso se ha terminado para mi. No pienso volver a volar el espacio en mucho tiempo.

—Oh, vamos. No puedes establecer eso cuando todavía no haz escuchado mi oferta.

—Te agradezco por venir a mi con ese propósito pero no tengo la intención de unirme a tus misiones de asalto, mercenario.

—Mi nombre es Wolf O'Donnell, así ha sido antes de convertirme en mercenario.

—Sé quien eres— espetó Panther impasible. —Es por eso que no planeo involucrarme contigo más allá de esta conversación, tengo mis propios problemas y no necesito ensuciar mi propio nombre más de lo que ya está, no me culpes si quiero mantenerme tras la linea. Star Wolf fue señalado incluso por criminales como yo, dudo que al saber eso te sientas cómodo invitándome, lo que ustedes han hecho es una traición grave.

—Ya veo. —Wolf se cruzó de brazos, divertido con la situación. Normalmente estaría molesto pero las anteriores impresiones dadas por Panther le sirvieron para eludir la furia que provocarían sus crudos comentarios. — Aunque hicimos lo que cualquier mercenario en nuestra posición haría, entiendo tu punto. Tienes suerte de que viniera hasta aquí solo, no te gustaría discutir este tema con mi compañero.

—Créeme, mercenario. Rutinas de esta clase no funcionan conmigo.

—No estoy tratando de intimidarte— aseguró reprimiendo una carcajada. —Si lo analizas un poco te darás cuenta. Sólo que... creí que conocías a todos los integrantes de Star Wolf— la pantera adulta arqueó una ceja con confusión evidente, inspirando una sonrisa de sorna en el rostro de O'Donnell;—... ya sabes, un miembro activo, además de mi.

Caroso hizo una mueca de incertidumbre cuando se dio cuenta que realmente no sabía la identidad de quien O'Donnell mencionaba, es decir, conocía los nombres de los cuatro integrantes de Star Wolf pero tan sólo reconocía a aquel lobo físicamente. Entonces notó que Wolf no hablaba de un número grande de miembros activos en el equipo, limitándose a reducir las posibilidades a dos simples individuos; aunque ciertamente no estaba seguro de qué pensar por muy obvia que pareciese la respuesta. Decidió arriesgarse.

—En pocas palabras, vienes a proponerme unirme a ti y tu fiel subordinado.

Y cuando una sonrisa monstruosa se tensó en los labios de Wolf, Panther comprendió que no necesitaba una contestación en palabras, aquel gesto lo decía todo con creces. Bajó la mirada, cerrando en puños sus manos con nerviosismo. Era una oportunidad única la que se le presentaba, justo en el momento que consideraba alejarse de esa vida llena de violencia injustificada, en un momento tan preciso que parecía una maniobra caprichosa del destino.

.

Los tacones altos de su botas hacían ruido al caminar pero este hecho a Powalski no le inquietó pese a las miradas de extrañeza que algunos guardias colocados en zonas estratégicas por el pasillo le dirigían. Era obvio que llamaría la atención, seguramente no muchos de su especie se paseaban tan galantemente por cualquier planeta del Sistema Lylat, estaba enterado que muchos como él fueron usados como esclavos o recluidos en un sólo sector por temor a que propagaran sus incombatibles enfermedades. Pero tampoco le sorprendía. Además, seguramente su extravagante modo de vestir también era causa de que los transeúntes deslizasen sus indiscretas miradas hacía su silueta, Wolf le había dicho muchas veces que no necesitaba vestirse como _puta prestigiada_ para causar impacto en la sociedad ya que le bastaba ser un reptil para que todo el maldito tiempo atrajera las pupilas de todos. Leon siguió su camino con tranquilidad a pesar de eso, sonriendo para sí mismo al recordar esa charla con O'Donnell, pues la galaxia sabía que Leon no se vestía de aquella manera para presumirse al mundo o aparentar poderío, lo hacía por una cuestión de seguridad más que vanidad. Leon llevaba tiempo sintiéndose sucio para el universo, como una pequeña mancha de carbón que debe ser erradicada por el bien de la hermandad galáctica, tan sólo por su existencia misma, su simple ser.

 _«Tengo miedo... ¿por qué nací? ¿Por qué soy el único que está sufriendo?_ »

La voz de su subconsciente sollozó, trémula e indefensa, lamentándose una vez más entre el silencio, con la vista perdida en un hueco paralelo a la dimensión en que vivían. Leon recordó a la débil cría y se la topó de frente en aquella oscuridad por la que surcaba, estremeciéndose por culpa de esa imagen del camaleón encogido bajo la única luz del lugar.

 _«Ellos dicen que estoy maldito, ¿eso es verdad? Si es así, ¿por qué tuve que ser yo?_ »

Powalski tragó saliva con dureza mientras se acercaba al pequeño camaleón que se abrazaba a si mismo tratando inútilmente cubrir las horribles hematomas, cicatrices y cortes frescos adornando su piel. Cerró los ojos un momento antes de abrirlos y ver cómo el camaleón se arrastraba por el suelo halando las pesadas cadenas que lo mantenían cautivo. Y verlo a Powalski lo irritó, de su interior brotando el inmenso deseo de insertarle un par de cuchillos a los malditos que osaron lastimar a esa desprotegida cría que no merecía esto. No, ninguno de ellos nunca merecieron vivir así. ¿Qué habían hecho?

 _«¿Qué hicimos nosotros?_ »

Si, Powalski se lo estaba preguntando de nuevo cuando un brazo lo retuvo de su andar, obligandole quedarse quieto de vuelta a la realidad, donde un robusto gorila y su compañero elefante se mostraban amenazantes como dignos guardias de seguridad.

—Oye, está prohibido estar aquí. Estás muy lejos del espacio turístico, amigo— indicó el gorila con sugerente amabilidad. —Te aconsejo regreses al auditorio.

—Aleja tu asquerosa mano de mi hombro— musitó Leon en un acento de advertencia.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Dije que me sueltes— replicó al fin dedicándoles una mirada llena de odio a sus dos interruptores quienes se quedaron helados al presenciar toda aquella gama de resentimiento que inspiró a sus cuerpos paralizarse por completo.

Tras un micro-segundo de tiempo, el gorila fue consciente de otra extraña sensación que envió dolor a su cuerpo, llamando su mirada a el inicio de sus anchas piernas para notar finalmente una navaja cuya hoja yacía enterrada entre su dura carne, atrevezandola en su totalidad; entonces acertó gritar con furia dispuesto a destrozar el cuerpo del camaleon debido a su osadía, cegado por sus primitivos instintos de supervivencia. Pero Leon se movió a una velocidad impresionante, esquivando el pesado puño sin ninguna dificultad para posteriormente ejecutar un gran número de cortes por todo el cuerpo de los corpulentos guardias quienes cayeron rendidos al suelo para que otros se aproximaran al encuentro del alborotador antes de convertirse en victimas de los desquiciados ataques del fastidiado reptil. Leon se dedicó a saltar, girar en el aire y esquivar cada golpe salvaje que le era lanzado mientras llenaba de heridas profundas a sus contrincantes, fascinándose con el danzar de la sangre al derramarse frente a sus ansiosos ojos. ¿Cómo podría detenerse después de haber originado el preludio de esta obra de arte? Leon sabía bien que era incapaz de suspender el curso de esta maravillosa sintonía. Navajas cortando, sangre surgiendo y seres vivientes gritando, aclamando por su dolor. Era imposible parar ahora, el camaleón estaba convencido. Alguien debía pagar las consecuencias.

.

—Piénsalo— sugirió Wolf dándose la vuelta hacia la salida. Panther observó con cuidado la ancha espalda del lobo todavía sin articular palabra, cauteloso. —Volveré a contactarme contigo en un par de días, y espero que para entonces ya hayas tomado una decisión.

Panther desvió la mirada todavía indeciso cuando las voces de otros ocupantes del edificio se escucharon en los pasillos conversando entre ellos sobre una pelea fuera del cuadrilátero entre varios guardias de seguridad y un reptil que incluso ya había asesinado a dos de ellos, aquella conversación a Panther no tardó en resultarle inusual, ya que pocos eran siquiera capaces de hacerle frente a los bien entrenados oficiales de seguridad, cuando de pronto la voz del canino lo distrajo de sus pensamientos para volverlo testigo de una expresión iracunda en el rostro antes tranquilo de O'Donnell.

—Powalski...— musitó entre dientes, sorprendiendo a la pantera por la cantidad de rencor que expulsó su voz con apenas pronunciar aquel nombre. —¡Hijo de puta... !

Y emprendió un precipitado recorrido al sitio que los individuos fuera del camerino habían especificado. Caroso se quedó inmóvil un momento, considerando asistir al escándalo del edificio también, llegando a la conclusión de que -si quería evitar arrepentirse- debía ver de cerca las habilidades de sus posibles compañeros de equipo.

Justo cuando él llegó a la zona del encuentro, el reptil antes descrito impactó contra el muro de espalda pero aunque se le veía cansado no mostraba signo alguno de sumisión en su mirada; en realidad, Panther percibió los ojos de un asesino en aquella mirada fría y calculadora. Inevitablemente sintió la presión de aquellas pupilas muertas cuando estas se habían dirigido en su dirección de repente. Panther no pudo darle nombre a lo que experimentó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron pero fue una maravilla ver al camaleón saltar nuevamente contra su adversario para clavarle un par de puñales en cada costado de su cuello justo en el instante que el tigre había dejado desprotegido esa zona. El robusto felino había caído muerto y el camaleón permaneció de pie observando los cadáveres a su alrededor antes de que su vista se perdiera en una figura especifica del público, la cual no fue otra más que la de Wolf; su líder, quien le devolvía la mirada con la menor satisfacción que Powalski reflejaba en sus propias pupilas.

La débil cría de camaleón levantaba por fin la mirada hacia una silueta que se posaba delante suyo, descubriendo la presencia de un lobo gris adolescente que le invitaba levantarse del suelo.

Leon volvió a sonreír cuando su fantasía se mezcló con la realidad y volvió a ver la silueta más adulta del petulante lobo gris en sus sueños. Luego de ello, escuchó que las alarmas se encendían pero no perdió de vista la manera como Wolf le hizo un gesto fastidiado de retirada antes de girarse y comenzar a correr, acciones que Leon imitó sin molestarse en mirar atrás donde los estupefactos espectadores seguían con la mirada su trayectoria mientras Panther se acercaba a los cuerpos que manchaban los suelos, recordando la distante época en que él dejaba sobre sus victimas una rosa roja; estos guardias podrían no merecer una rosa ni siquiera por lastima pero fue gracias a sus muertes que Panther había tomado una decisión antes se girarse para enfrentar a la autoridad del edificio.

.

El tiempo pasó y el silencioso reptil descubrió el placer de fumar tabaco con ayuda de su boquilla mientras esta acción se transformaba en una necesidad para relajarse. Desde su pequeña _travesura_ en el centro de peleas a orillas de Macbeth, Leon se había visto encerrado en la base galáctica de la colonia Sargasso igual que un niño al que han castigado. Wolf le propinó una dolorosa golpiza pero Leon tampoco le había dejado salir ileso de la reprimenda así que a Powalski no le importó fingir que estaba arrepentido para, en consecuencia, comportarse como si realmente estuviera ofendido por haber recibido un regaño tan severo. Sin embargo, aquello no le impedía pasearse por las secciones como si estuviera caminando en el centro comercial de un planeta próspero, gastándose el cigarrillo con lentitud, goce sólo reflejado en el sonido de su tacones. El camaleón estaba observando los inmensos muros metálicos hasta que identificó a un par de siluetas frente a un tercer Wolfen, y sonrió, complacido con el suceso, decidiendo acercarse donde Wolf y Panther estaban teniendo una importante charla sobre la administración de la base desde lo más básico hasta lo más delicado. Powalski vio a O'Donnell cerrar la tapadera del motor de la nave de combate cuando se animó hablar.

—Así que haz traído una mascota a casa, Wolf— dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose una mirada de fastidio debido a su interrupción. Leon sintió un indescriptible placer por ver a su líder con aquellas vendas y banditas por su hocico, orejas y rostro.

—¿Mascota... ?— repitió Panther un tanto desorientado por el nombramiento.

—No me refería a esto cuando dije que me gustaría tener un hijo... —agregó a la burla sin prestar atención a su invitado.— Pero supongo que no afecta nada su presencia, aunque tú serás quien se encargará de entrenarlo para que use de manera apropiada la caja de arena. Ni creas que voy a limpiar sus desastres, así que lo mejor será que lo mantengas vigilado.

Después de concluir su ventajosa provocación, el camaleón volvió a darles la espalda con la intención de alejarse, su porte orgulloso elevándose por la atmósfera igual que una llamarada ascendiente, alarmante pero también atractiva. Wolf lo observó con indiferencia, negándose ceder a su hostilidad que ya conocía a la perfección, aunque le intrigaba que solamente se hubiese aparecido para parlar esa sarta de tonterías en lugar de lanzarse contra su nuevo compañero de equipo para amenazarle de muerte. Aún así se mantuvo pasivo, contrario a Panther quien miraba de un lado a otro sin saber de qué manera reaccionar, fue una actitud que al lobo le dio gracia. No hizo más que indicarle al felino de oscuro pelaje que las explicaciones sobre las funciones del grupo habían terminado para enseguida ir tras el rastro de humo dejado por la boquilla del cigarrillo de Powalski. Wolf necesitaba respuestas, las cuales no obtendría a menos que lo preguntara directamente al causante de sus interrogantes así que no dudó posarse junto a su subordinado quien ocupaba varias piezas de naves como asiento, sobrepasando con ayuda de ello la altura del lobo por varios centímetros. Wolf sólo se recargó junto a la turbina, cruzándose de brazos antes de darle una mirada acusadora al callado reptil.

—¿A qué se debe este cambio, Powalski?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—No te pases de listo— insistió Wolf colocándose de frente al camaleón quien no se movió un céntimo cuando advirtió una postura obstinada. —Sé muy bien que no cambias tan fácilmente de opinión. ¿Qué hizo que aceptaras a Panther Caroso con tanta simpleza?

—¿Tanto deseas saber el motivo?— cuestionó Powalski haciendo a un lado su boquilla, con el humo del cigarrillo creando ondas sin forma sobre el ambiente, y sonriendo, se rindió ante la atenta mirada del lobo. —Usaré una palabra.— Wolf esperó por la respuesta, impacientándose con el suspenso que su subordinado establecía, mas no esperó que Leon abriría sus piernas y con estas rodearía su cuello para atraerlo de un brusco movimiento hacia sí, terminando por unir la punta de sus hocicos. La lengua de Powalski se había introducido dentro de la cavidad de Wolf en un movimiento sorpresivo, apenas rozando su lengua y colmillos, los cuales le ofrecieron una herida superficial a cada costado. Entonces ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada contraria mientras Leon susurraba a su líder la respuesta que tanto había ansiado conocer;— ... capricho.

El camaleón se puso de pie sobre la turbina, bajando de esta con un sofisticado salto hacia ningún destino en particular. Wolf dejó a Leon marchar, desconcertado por el ataque que había sufrido, sin armas para contraatacar. Se llevó una mano al hocico reconociendo la sensación de la lengua de Leon sobre la suya, sonriéndose sin saber el motivo. Al final interceptar a Powalski sólo le había generado más dudas por resolver.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : He leído algunos Oneshot's en ingles sobre el primer encuentro de Wolf y Leon así que quise probar con el primer encuentro de ambos con Panther mientras practicaba con la pairing que hacen. Es curioso que, aunque me guste mucho este ship, no tenga una idea clara sobre su desenvolvimiento romántico. Leon es -para mi- el personaje más complejo de la saga así que me es difícil adaptarme a sus cambios de humor, estoy acostumbrada a leerlo sádico y excitado con la sangre pero no a verlo cariñoso con quien sea. Mi trabajo previo a este sobre él no incluía escenarios tan explícitos emocionalmente como el recién escrito y espero haber sabido manejarlo como quería, al igual que Wolf. Acepto sugerencias y opiniones.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Romance Panther x Krystal

**Notas Iniciales:** Tengo mucho que aclarar esta ocasión así que nos leemos abajo.

* * *

6.- _Panther x Krystal_

* * *

 **Corazonada.**

Krystal se siente flotar. Lo primero que percibe de su prolongada inconsciencia es esa sensación de yacer suspendida en el aire, como si levitara, mientras la calidez a su alrededor la abraza. Pero al abrir los ojos apenas logra consentir el brillo del sol que la baña, del mismo modo en que el agua sobre su cuerpo le brinda suaves caricias sanadoras. No está segura de qué manera terminó en ese río a mitad de aquel misterioso bosque, mas está convencida que debe levantarse habiendo dejado el letargo atrás. Se sostiene en sus piernas con dificultad pero logra trazar un camino río abajo, donde el nivel del agua es menor y se sumerge a las profundidades de una cueva con la cual se encuentra después de caminar un par de pasos. Aún se siente aturdida pero eso no impide que note que una linea de sangre se derrama en el agua cristalina, siguiendo la corriente hacia el interior de la cueva. Toma un extremo de la estructura rocosa y se da cuenta que esta linea de sangre se desliza entre sus piernas, fuera de los harapos maltratados que viste. Es la primera vez que le ocurre algo así y, por un momento, entra en pánico al pensar que debe estar herida. Sin embargo, una voz en su cabeza le dice que esta es una etapa natural en las hembras como ella, que es un suceso que señala la madurez corporal y que esto la convierte de una niña en mujer. No le presta más importancia a la sangre y decide llevar a cabo sus intenciones iniciales, pues siente que alguien la llama desde las sombras de la cueva a pesar de que ninguna voz emerge del interior, solo la percibe en su cabeza, cortesía de sus poderes. Avanza hasta encontrarse con una luz que ilumina un pequeño espacio donde yace una figura desconocida para ella. La joven vulpina lo observa sin decir nada, incluso después de que el viejo dinosaurio levanta la mirada en su dirección. Y, cuando este dinosaurio de tradicional armadura se aproxima, Krystal sabe que esta visión tan familiar se trata de un sueño; los recuerdos de una infancia resguardados muy dentro de sí, y que jamas ha mencionado a nadie.

Abre los ojos a la realidad, justo después de que una cadena de sucesos junto a ese dinosaurio terminan recordandole lo que ha tenido que vivir para llegar hasta donde está en la actualidad. Con la noche surgen las pesadillas más terroríficas que Krystal es capaz de soportar ya que los sueños que invaden su cabeza siempre han sido premoniciones del pasado, presente y futuro. Muchos de ellos trayendo consigo dolor, nostalgias que le gustaría no repasar otra vez, esperanzas que quisiera haber borrado. Y este sueño no es diferente de los otros a pesar de la visión del agua cristalina, la sangre escurriéndose entre sus piernas y las profundidades de aquella cueva donde reconoce la figura paternal del dinosaurio que la crió con amor, sin saber de sus raíces o deberes antes de conocer la verdad. Pero esta noche al despertar ya no siente más temor, pues el calor que emerge del cuerpo cerca suyo le ofrece una protección que jamas en su vida había sentido.

Panther duerme a su lado, su torso desnudo sólo cubierto una parte por las sabanas que conforman su cama. Krystal lo observa con cuidado siendo consciente de que no es la primera vez que duermen juntos luego de una pasional intimidad. Aunque no lo expresaría con palabras, Panther es un excelente amante, y le causa arrepentimiento recordar que fue por culpa de un desamor que se rindió ante él. Ella hubiera querido entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Panther por algo más que despecho, pero ahora lo ama, y sabe que este hecho puede compensar su error de intercederlo -a él y a su equipo- por una fallida relación con Fox McCloud. Star Wolf no se trataba de un escuadrón de mercenarios codicioso y malvado como lo había creído en un principio, en realidad eran seres sensibles capaces de amar y cometer los mismos errores que cualquier otro individuo en aquel Sistema Planetario. Star Wolf -al igual que Star Fox- tenía discusiones, reuniones amistosas y encuentros sentimentales. Pero Krystal sentía que se identificaba más con ellos, y con Panther, de lo que compartió alguna vez con Star Fox. Pasar tiempo con ellos parecía más agradable aunque tuvieran preferencias y manías más extrañas que nadie quien ella conociera.

Se acurrucó más cerca de Panther, en busca de mayor calidez. La galaxia era un lugar frío y esta temperatura aumentaba su impacto durante las horas de descanso. El movimiento de Krystal hizo que las orejas de la pantera reaccionaran, insitandole despertar del sueño en que permaneció para rodear en un abrazo el delgado cuerpo de la dama ceriniana.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi dulce Krystal?—cuestionó Panther luego de un ligero ronroneo que cosquilleó el cuerpo entero de la zorra, desde su primera vez había descubierto cuanto amaba ese ronroneo digno de un felino cariñoso. Al no recibir una pronta respuesta, Panther se resolvió en insistir. —Sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Estos labios están dispuestos a guardarse cualquier secreto que provenga de ti. Estaría dispuesto a morir antes que revelarlos a quien sea.

—No te preocupes, ha sido un mal sueño solamente— musitó, embriagada por el perfume que brotaba del pelaje oscuro donde se recargaba.

—Un simple mal sueño no hace que tiembles de esta manera, amada mía.—Krystal abrió los parpados al instante, conmocionada por la observación tan acertada de quien tomaba el papel de su pareja.— Una flor como tú no merece sufrir en silencio.

—Gracias, Panther. Pero estoy bien, sólo... es que... —Krystal dudó en hablar más, consideraba sus inquietudes algo que no necesitaban en esos momentos, entonces se dio cuenta que -de no aclarar la razón de sus sentimientos ahora- preocuparía a su pareja. Panther era un caballero en muchos sentidos, si ella no hablaba, él no insistiría pero la angustia se mantendría latente y tejería cierta distancia entre ellos; Krystal no quería eso, ya había cometido ese error una vez y no estaba dispuesta a causar una ruptura de ninguna clase con Panther. Se tomó un respiro y, finalmente, habló. —Soñé con mi padre, el hombre que tomó mi custodia cuando mi planeta desapareció.— Bastaron esas simples oraciones para que la pantera se percatara de lo importante que era este asunto para la dama, así que se limitó a brindarle suaves caricias sobre los finos cabellos con sus dedos, sosteniendo su cadera con su otra mano firmemente. —Caí en Sauria cuando sólo tenía trece años. Los únicos recuerdos que tenía era mi nombre y que debía ocultarme cuanto antes, así que una cueva parecía el mejor escondite para mi, fue donde conocí a mi padre, un viejo dinosaurio carnívoro que usaba una armadura militar antigua, parecía muy cansado y despedía un aroma a tierra. Me ayudó a controlar mis poderes telepáticos, de los cuales perdí el control a causa de mi edad, se volvieron tan grandes que apenas pude soportar tan arduo entrenamiento. A partir de ese día viví en Sauria, aprendiendo de sus diferentes culturas y dialectos hasta que él murió y yo debí tomar mi propio camino.

—Pasaste por severas dificultades, ¿no es así?

—... Si. —admitió Krystal— Pero me ayudaron a ser más fuerte y a tener encuentros con seres maravillosos como este escuadrón... pude conocerte, Panther.

Enfatizando su última oración, Krystal deslizó su brazo sobre el fuerte cuerpo de la pantera, afianzando el abrazo que estuvieron compartiendo desde el principio. Unos momentos permanecieron en total silencio mientras Panther reflexionaba por su cuenta el significado de aquellas palabras, sin lograr evadir el sentimiento de pertenencia que le abordó cuando la imagen de Fox McCloud invadió su mente. Y con fuerza moderada, Panther se liberó de los femeninos brazos que rodeaban su cintura para hacer a Krystal recostarse boca arriba en la cama, intrigandola por este repentino cambio de posición. Sin embargo, ella no cuestionó el motivo, quedándose callada, fascinada por el hechizante brillo dorado que emitieron los ojos felinos de Panther, aquellos que se volvieron más intensos en medio de las sombras, como dos estrellas ardiendo en la oscuridad.

—No tenías que mencionarlo— declaró Panther en acento aterciopelado, aproximándose con cuidado, calculando el angulo perfecto para depositar su aliento sobre el cuello de la vulpina quien inevitablemente se estremeció. Panther comenzó a ronronear suavemente, interceptando una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Krystal con un gruñido. —Tus bellas palabras hacen que mi corazón se regocije de felicidad, hacen que mi cuerpo vibre con el único propósito de servirte... complacerte.

Krystal se dejó sonreír, divertida con las melosas palabras de Panther, divertiendose con las sorpresivas caricias en sus pechos, cuello y vientre de las cuales fue receptora a continuación. Incluso, se permitió unirse a estas esporádicas muestras de afecto, enredando sus piernas con las de Panther y respondiendo a cada "ataque" sin importarle cuántas veces se revirtieran las posiciones. Realmente no le molestaba lo cariñoso que Panther llegaba a comportarse ante cualquier muestra de aprecio por su parte. Krystal no solía inclinarse a la fogosidad pero el tiempo había logrado que su confianza se estrechara de forma evidente y se tomara libertades que nunca hubiese imaginado tomar. Aquella pantera había sido tan perseverante que creyó por un momento era alguna clase de cazanova sin escrúpulos pero, al convivir con él, se dio cuenta que no era más que un romantico incorregible; alguien que puede idolatrar a muchas hembras pero amar sólo a una en todo el universo.

—Basta, Panther— dijo Krystal todavía sonriendo, disfrutando de los besos en su cuello y los masajes sobre sus piernas. —No me quedan energías...

—En ese caso, por favor quédate quieta y disfruta del espectáculo.

—No, Panther... es en serio, no podría hacerlo por tercera vez, estoy agotada... me _dejaste_ agotada— enfatizó juguetonamenta, inspirando una nueva sonrisa en su acompañante.

—De acuerdo— Panther asintió, rindiéndose a esperar. —A cambio, ¿te gustaría enriquecerte de conocimiento, mi amada Krystal?

—Oh, no. No otra de tus tonterías— replicó en medio de una sonrisa agradable, recibiendo a Panther con un abrazo, rodeando su cuello y atrayendolo más cerca de ella.

—No se trata de nada parecido, te lo prometo. Lo que estoy a punto de contarte tiene relación con la sexualidad.

—¿Ah, si? Que interesante— recitó la joven ceriniana con ironía.

—Dime, ¿has escuchado hablar sobre las parejas destinadas?—. Krystal se limitó asentir con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, concediéndole la oportunidad a Panther de continuar con su historia. —De acuerdo a los relatos de amor, un alfa y un omega deben encontrarse surcando las galaxias, enfrentando aventuras y experimentando toda clase de situaciones antes de reconocerse. Y, cuando lo hacen, deben completar el ciclo dejando una marca en quien consideran su pareja de vida, de eternidad.

—¿En serio?— interrogó con fingida sorpresa, más entretenida con las facciones de su amante que con lo que sugería su relato, tomando la breve pausa para acercarse un poco más a Panther, permitiendo a sus alientos mezclarse. —¿Y qué se supone deben hacer para denotar esta importante pertenencia en el otro?

—Bueno, el alfa debe tomar las riendas de la relación y morder el cuello de su omega, ya que, según la leyenda, esta marca no desaparecerá así pasé el tiempo y se borre en el plano físico... es un ritual sagrado que sólo puede llevarse a cabo durante el sexo.

—Y supongo que el omega no debe hacer nada más que aceptar el sometimiento de su alfa, ¿no? Bastante conveniente, me parece.

—Al contrario— negó Panther, reconociéndose fascinado con la seducción natural que Krystal ofrecía con cada uno de sus movimientos, volviendole complicada la tarea de mantener autocontrol sobre sus impulsos. —El omega es sobre quien recae la mayor responsabilidad de este acto, debe guíar cada movimiento de su alfa para que el ritual funcione ya que si el omega comete el error de ser sometido, todo habrá sido para nada. El alfa y el omega deben poner de su parte antes y después de que decidan realizar este ritual, en todo momento y para siempre.

Esta vez, Krystal reflexionó a consciencia el significado de las palabras de Panther, enlazando el fracaso con su pasado junto a Fox, y era cierto, ella había dejado que todo sucediera poco a poco, a pesar de que sabía cuan tímido era Fox dejó que todo avanzara a su ritmo y le dejó tomar decisiones que les correspondía a ambos. Lo permitió porque pensó que era lo correcto, porque Fox era su líder y consideró que él sabría cómo mantener su relación a flote. Que ingenua había sido. El deber no tenía comparación con los sentimientos, por muy bueno que él desempeñase su trabajo, él jamas podría sostener algo tan frágil como el amor por su cuenta. En cambio, ella había participado en el desarrollo de esta nueva relación junto a Panther, ambos habían establecido los reglamentos y habían decidido qué curso era el mejor para que no existieran problemas graves. Panther le había jurado en palabras y acciones lo que sentía por ella, mientras Fox sólo lo dejó libre a interpretación. En ello -su realidad con Panther y su pasado con Fox- eran diferentes. Y por eso el vinculo que formó con Panther era más fuerte de lo que alguna vez fue con el líder de Star Fox. Y Krystal no se arrepentía, en su momento amó a Fox con su alma, pero ahora Panther era el único que ocupaba sus pensamientos, por quien ella estaba dispuesta a luchar hasta el final, y derramar hasta la última gota de sangre.

—Es una triste realidad— comentó por inercia, incapaz de mantener todas sus inquietudes dentro de su ser, ocultar la tristeza que significaba dejar atrás un corazón roto que también había formado parte de ella; —... pero puedo aceptarlo, porque te tengo a ti, y eso es más importante que cualquier victoria.

Krystal fue quien besó a Panther primero, inspirada por el fuerte brote de sentimientos que ocasionaron sus reflexiones personales. Panther accedió a este beso casto, aceptándolo con ternura, antes de que ambos optaran por quebrar la inocencia del gesto con acciones más lujuriosas. Los fuertes brazos de Panther sostuvieron a la zorra de las caderas, preparándola para lo que vendría enseguida. El vaivén fue lento, permitiendo que la dama se acostumbrara lentamente con esta conocida invasión dentro de su cuerpo, pues aún no se recuperaba del cansancio provocado por las rondas anteriores, mas ahora mismo se sentía capaz de participar en el nuevo escenario. Las lenguas ansiosas se encontraron, luchando por dominar la cavidad ajena, rozando ocasionalmente la punta de sus hocicos, producto de la adrenalina que poco a poco despertaba sobre los dos.

Panther hizo a un lado las caricias superficiales, y se abalanzó sobre la zorra atacando la cintura y zona del ombligo, lamiendo y dedicando suaves mordidas entre el erizado pelaje antes de meter sus brazos bajo la espalda de la vulpina mientras se preparaba para levantarse junto con su amante. Krystal aceptó levantarse del lecho para subirse encima de la pantera sin romper los fogosos besos que prometían una larga estancia en el acto. Comenzando a moverse con suavidad la zorra gimió, frotando sus muslos internos contra el cálido glande del pene que abandonaba una vez más su protección de pelo para reencontrarse con la piel expuesta ya húmeda por la excitación. Krystal no quiso detenerse, así que invitó a Panther realizar la penetración de una vez por todas, emitiendo un ligero gemido con el cual se atragantó instantes después de que Panther la inclinara un poco sobre el nivel de la cama, obligandola rodear su cuello con tal de evitar una estruendosa caída contra el colchón.

El movimiento es menos severo de como lo fue en un principio pero Krystal se siente alcanzar el limite ahora que está próximo el tercer orgasmo en una sola noche. Pero pronto se encuentra abstraída por el dolor que ataca la unión de su cuello con el hombro, que es el sitio donde Panther ha llevado a cabo su intención principal, marcar a Krystal como suya justo como lo proponía su narración amorosa. La zorra azul libera un ahogado gemido de dolor cuando la carne de su cuerpo palpita alrededor de los colmillos de Panther, limitándose a encajar sus garras en la firme espalda, estableciendo su propia y exclusiva marca de pertenencia en quien cesa los movimientos repentinamente, presa de otra clase de satisfacción. La mandíbula tensa al fin cede a la razón y Panther aleja sus colmillos del bello cuello de su amada con un gruñido ansioso, saboreando con su lengua el brote de sangre que se da la libertad de lamer con intenciones de apaciguar el dolor de la herida. Por otro lado, Krystal se enfoca en recuperar el aliento que ha perdido mientras compara la saliva de Panther con una pomada, cálida y sanadora contra su piel. El pelaje es acariciado por el aliento de Panther que todavía yace cerca de la marca de mordida, y esta respiración es también agradable para Krystal, concediéndose el capricho de disfrutar más que nunca el dolor y el cansancio de copular.

.

Terminadas las horas de sueño -horario establecido por la colonia de Sargasso- Krystal y Panther ya han acudido al comedor, acercándose a la mesa donde yacen servidos dos platos extra. La vulpina había aprendido desde la primera vez que el almuerzo con Star Wolf era una actividad silenciosa, Panther sólo se dedicaba a comer una vez sentándose a la mesa, Wolf no solía hablar mucho sin importar las circunstancias y Leon siempre es el último en tomar asiento, pues es quien se encarga de la cocina por completo, ya que -a excepción de Krystal- todos son un desastre en el arte culinario. Como lo dicta la rutina, Krystal toma asiento junto a Panther y agradece al cocinero por el plato servido sin recibir ninguna clase de respuesta, entonces sujeta entre sus dedos el llamativo vaso de cristal y bebe su contenido, luego observa con cuidado el platillo que Leon ha seleccionado esta ocasión, reverenciandolo con los cubiertos antes de probar el primer bocado. El camaleón se detiene un momento al notar la pausa de Krystal -sin descuidar lo que todavía se cocina en la estufa- entonces la zorra sonríe y se deleita en voz alta con el sabor que llena su lengua, señalando cuan delicioso es. Leon sonríe satisfecho esta vez y continua su trabajo sin romper el silencio, Krystal también sonríe, pues este tipo de gestos determinan que ambos siguen en buenos términos; fue lo que inicio su convivencia, por eso Krystal no rompe la costumbre y lo lleva a cabo cada vez que están a la mesa. Wolf sujeta sin ningún decoro su vaso, bebe y vuelve a sumergir su atención en el periódico, rompiendo de vez en cuando los trozos de pan faltantes que enseguida mastica, antes de bajar las hojas escritas sobre la mesa, olvidandolas ahora que ha recordado algo importante que debe hablar con sus subordinados. Se toma un momento para mirar a los tres, logrando atraer la mirada alerta de Panther, quien nota al instante el cambio en el semblante de su líder.

—¿Ha sucedido algo, jefe?— cuestiona, y es suficiente para que Krystal también preste su atención al lobo quien parece irritarse con la pronta respuesta de los dos. Maldito fuera ese felino tan observador. O'Donnell se llevó una mano a la nuca, alborotándose el pelaje.

—Pensé en informarles de esto anoche pero ya era muy tarde y no quería arruinarles la siesta— dijo como primera revelación, mostrándose un poco hastiado. Leon finalmente se acercó a la mesa, luciendo desinteresado con lo que Wolf decía.—Tenemos trabajo, aunque fue una misión que tomé al azar. No recibiremos tanto dinero como estamos acostumbrados pero por lo menos nos dará más fondos para darse un capricho.

—¿Aceptaste una misión de rescate?— quiso saber Panther, confundido con la actitud desganada del lobo quien dejó de rascarse la nuca para mirar a la pantera fijamente.

—¿Rescate, Panther? ¿No pudiste pensar en algo mejor que eso?

—Bueno... —Panther agitó la cola por un momento, nervioso—, no te ves muy complacido con esta misión y sé cuánto odias recibir este tipo de solicitudes.

—Pues no, no es una misión de rescate —evidenció— Pero se le acerca. Vamos a robar un par de cosas valiosas, mataremos a quienes se nos interpongan, pondremos la carga en una nave comercial clandestina y eso será todo. Nuestro cliente ya ha depositado una parte de la paga en mi cuenta así que seremos libres de retirar el resto de créditos una vez terminemos con el trabajo. —Wolf suspiró con pesadez. —Lo típico...

—¿Un robo de mercancía?—intervino Krystal de pronto, haciendo que una de las orejas inclinadas de Wolf se levantase en su dirección, atraída por su acento de duda. —¿Qué clase de mercancía? ¿A cuál planeta está destinada?

Wolf lo pensó un momento, poniendo en claro su ignorancia sobre las preguntas que hacía su subordinada más reciente, y esta expresión en su rostro, denotadora de su obvio desinterés, consiguió que la incertidumbre de Krystal intensificara en su interior.

—No lo sé, no estaba del mejor humor para pedir detalles. No importa en todo caso, a mi me basta con saber la apariencia de los contenedores y la zona donde será efectuado el traslado. Las coordenadas son estas. —Wolf sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño artefacto ovalado, el cual con sólo presionar un botón hizo que el proyector central creara un holograma con la ubicación exacta del intercambio de víveres dentro de un mapa digital, luego de que este mismo mostrara la imagen satelital de un planeta que se internó a la atmósfera, surcando el territorio, y cuyo brillo no tardó en interesar al camaleón.

—Papetoon —siseó Leon, dejando que una sonrisa siniestra se dibujara en sus labios. —Será divertido.

—Les daré una hora para prepararse. Mientras viajamos les estaré dando las instrucciones para que la misión sea exitosa, de cualquier modo no podemos fallar. ¿Alguna duda?

—Si, yo tengo una. —Para sorpresa de cada integrante acomodado en la mesa, Krystal se atrevió hablar—. ¿Puedo estar segura de que esta misión no afectará directamente a los habitantes del planeta? Me refiero a que, tal vez la mercancía podría estar relacionada con recursos comunitarios o medicamento controlado... en Papetoon hay muchos pueblos con escasez de antibióticos y muchas instituciones infantiles necesitadas.

Los ojos inquisidores de Wolf se pasmaron un momento en la figura de Krystal, descubriendo la firmeza con la cual la vulpina lo enfrentaba, así que Wolf se descubrió decidiendo qué respuesta darle a esos ojos valerosos y llenos de justicia. También se reconoció irritado, pues la mirada de la vulpina le recordó a tantos imbéciles con los que se había topado a lo largo de su carrera. Ojos honrados, ojos de rectitud, ojos ingenuos.

—Sea que los haya o no, no es nuestro problema— respondió con un suspiro, permaneciendo renuente y neutral. Krystal sintió a sus nervios crisparse. Wolf se levantó perezosamente de su asiento, dispuesto a marcharse una vez habiendo terminado la conversación—. Que el gobierno de Papetoon se encargue de su propia gente y se preocupe de cómo conseguir los bienes faltantes en caso de que los haya.

—¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan insensible al sufrimiento!?— exclamó Krystal, poniéndose de pie bruscamente, y a su repentina acción todos reaccionaron. Panther, sobresaltado, no dudó ni un instante en ponerse de pie justo cuando Krystal comenzó a caminar mientras Leon permaneció en su silla, tan sólo siguiendo con la mirada a la vulpina que se acercaba peligrosamente a Wolf, el cual se había girado en el momento que había percibido el grito. —Por favor, le pido que lo reconsidere. —agregó, esta vez más pasivamente—. Si desconoce el objetivo de este trabajo, al menos, me gustaría que indagara un poco en ello.

—Los procesos ya han sido establecidos— espetó el canino fríamente, imponiendo su autoridad sin menguar un instante la advertencia en su porte. —No hay forma que las negociaciones sean alteradas. Star Wolf obedece a la sencilla norma de no titubear, ni mucho menos cambiar de opinión. Este equipo no tiene más opción que obedecer, o desertar, y sabes bien lo que le ocurre a los desertores.

Leon emitió una risa divertida luego de la última oración de Wolf que -aunque ligera y falta de intención- logró intimidar la determinación de Krystal, pero no lo suficiente.

—No pretendo causar un alboroto por un informe incompleto, yo sólo trato de mejorar la forma como Star Wolf actúa dentro del negocio. —Ante el argumento de Krystal, las orejas puntiagudas de Wolf se agitaron un instante, intrigadas—. El nombre "Star Wolf" no es conocido como un equipo de mercenarios fuera de Sargasso, es reconocido por el sistema entero como un grupo de villanos que fomentan odio y destrucción. Desde su participación junto al ejercito venomiano, Star Wolf encabeza la lista de los más buscados en gran parte de los planetas, incluso yo creía que de verdad eran individuos despiadados que merecían la prisión. Sin embargo, desde que acepté formar parte me he dado cuenta que la imagen que poseen las masas sobre este equipo está equivocada. Yo sólo quiero limpiar el nombre de Star Wolf, ya que de ese modo no tendrían que continuar escondiéndose, ni pelear cada vez que son descubiertos en algún establecimiento a plena luz del día. Y sé que esto puede cambiar si Star Wolf deja de luchar erradamente, combatiendo por el lado correcto.

—Ese es un pensamiento muy noble, Krystal. —Wolf se dejó sonreír, fue un gesto que no tardó en alertar a Panther—. Creer que Star Wolf puede ser perdonado a pesar de todo... es tan tierno imaginar que algo así puede ser posible. Pero, una fantasía así... es sólo eso. Continuaremos el plan tal y como fue estructurado desde el principio. No hay cambios.

Wolf le dio la espalda a sus subordinados, confiando en que aquella charla sin sentido había concluido, sin saber que Krystal no tenía pensado permitir que sus palabras fueran menospreciadas. La dama de pelaje azul estaba convencida que debía pelear por sus ideas, conducir a la realidad su objetivo personal, costara lo que costase.

—Puedo entender por qué desprestigias tanto a la justicia. —Y sus repentinas palabras frenaron una vez más el andar del canino. —Sé que para ti, la simple palabra es menos de lo que significa. Y no te culpo por considerar mis ideales un sueño insultante, incluso si queda algo de esperanza en tu corazón de reparar la fama de Star Wolf. Sé que... para un cachorro indefenso que nunca tuvo compasión de nadie, la justicia jamas existió.

Antes de que Krystal pudiese continuar, el contacto de un violento golpe la hizo callar, enviándola con brusquedad al suelo, derribando en su camino las sillas de las cuales inconscientemente trató sostenerse; Wolf la había golpeado tan fuerte que logró arrancarle pelo con sus filosas garras y enrojecer la zona de la mejilla afectada. Y, cegado por el brusco brote de ira que quemó su pecho, Panther había sujetado en un impulso a Wolf de las solapas, confrontando a su jefe como nunca en su vida había siquiera considerado hacer. Wolf se mostró sorprendido con la expresión de furia pura en las facciones de Panther, mas enseguida guardó compostura sin deshacer su propio semblante dominante.

—¿Por qué dudas? —cuestionó, ateniéndose a cualquier reacción de Panther, quien estaba a un sólo soplo de perder su posición dentro de Star Wolf. —Golpeame— retó.

Sin embargo, aún con el odio emanando de todo su ser, Panther no había perdido aún la compostura; tuvo tiempo de girar la mirada hacia Leon quien había olvidado sus alimentos para tomar una postura cómoda sobre la silla, observándolo muy cuidadosamente; Panther se percató enseguida de la hoja brillante bajo las escamas de sus manos, en espera de cualquier movimiento en falso para iniciar el ataque. Luego la pantera miró a sus espaldas volviendo a conscientizarse de la figura derrotada de Krystal quien desesperadamente trataba de evadir el llanto que amenazaba con escapar de la aprensión de su garganta. Verla de aquella manera envió una nueva ráfaga de furia sobre Caroso, ahora convencido de pelear sin importar cuál fuera el resultado de este combate suicida.

—Panther, no— con voz quebrada, todavía presa del dolor, Krystal buscó la manera de interrumpir el prometido baño de sangre. El aludido no pudo evitar tensar con mayor fuerza el puño con el cual mantenía a Wolf cerca. —Estoy bien. No son mis intenciones provocar un acto de insubordinación. Fue mi culpa. Es un desagradable habito mio... el abusar de mis poderes telepáticos es algo que me prohibí a mi misma hacer. Y lo he rompido deliberadamente. Me disculpo por mi impertinencia, jefe. —Panther volvió a tensar ambos puños, amenazando con sus furiosos ojos al lobo. —Suéltalo, Panther. Todo está bien.

Aunque de mala gana, Panther liberó con brusquedad al canino, quien rápidamente procedió arreglarse el cuello de su chaqueta para después mirar a Krystal quien ni siquiera había echo el intento por levantarse. La pantera no se retuvo más en prestarle su ayuda a la zorra, comprobando que la herida no hubiese sido muy profunda, de otro modo la vulpina podría perder la visión en uno de sus ojos. Mientras tanto Wolf aún les contemplaba con atención, confundido, preocupado y con impropia amabilidad.

—Te admiro, Krystal— confesó Wolf, irritando al felino con sus palabras y sorprendiendo visiblemente a la dama. —Sin importar el dolor que experimentas mantienes la cabeza fría, y sabes en qué momento actuar a favor de quienes amas y respetas. Cuando Panther te trajo aquí, pensé que realmente no te importaba Star Wolf y que sólo querías ser controlada, pero ahora me doy cuenta que simplemente te sentías perdida.— Krystal se impresionó, no esperó en ningún momento que Wolf notaría algo tan íntimo en ella, no creyó posible que su mera presencia causaría intriga en un sujeto tan agrio y desinteresado como aquel lobo, y saberlo ahora la tenía anonadada. —Me disculpo por haberte golpeado.

Wolf se marchó en definitiva, finalmente abandonando el comedor, y a la pareja, en completo silencio. Krystal tomó la oportunidad para gemir adolorida mientras los brazos de Panther la rodeaban con ternura antes de mirar en dirección a Leon quien seguía en el mismo sitio, terminando tranquilamente sus alimentos.

.

Más tarde, ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Panther tratando la herida de Krystal. La vulpina gimió con el tacto frío del algodón bañado en alcohol cerca de su ojo, pero Panther continuo ofreciendo ligeros toques sobre la cortada punzante, limpiando hasta el menor rastro de sangre para lograr una desinfección total.

—Fue muy temerario lo que hiciste. —comentó Krystal con una sonrisa, confundiendo a la pantera. —Según escuché, nadie suele enfrentarse a Wolf como tú hiciste... los otros chicos de la colonia aseguran que es un individuo de temer, especialmente en presencia de Leon... pero él no se movió de su sitio. Tal parece que no le importa lo que pueda suceder a su alrededor mientras mantenga una posición en Star Wolf.

—Te equivocas. —replicó Panther, intrigando a Krystal—. Lo cierto es que Powalski es leal a Wolf, no es leal a Star Wolf en sí. Desde el momento en que vio a O'Donnell golpearte, él estaba preparado para asesinarnos.

Krystal se reconoció conmocionada con la información proporcionada, entrando en un brutal estado de pánico antes de conseguir controlar sus alteradas emociones, permitiéndose mostrar enseguida la tensión de una sonrisa de resignación absoluta.

—... Ya veo. —No había nada más que ella pudiera decir.

Entonces el sonido de la compuerta al abrirse atrajo la mirada de ambos ocupantes hacia la delgada y ligeramente encorvada figura del camaleón quien, con expresión seria, les miró desde el contorno que separaba la habitación del pasillo.

—Salimos en media hora. —informó con misma indiferencia, siendo Panther el primero en responder con un asentimiento, terminando de guardar los accesorios de primeros auxilios dentro del botiquín. Luego las facciones de Leon se deformaron a una mueca burlona cuya motivación no tardó en ser expuesta después de contemplar con atención el conmovedor recuadro de Krystal apoyándose en el brazo de Panther para levantarse de la incomoda silla de metal donde había recibido el pequeño tratamiento—. Eres afortunado, Caroso. —León miró divertido a la dama, conectando sus miradas por un lapso corto de tiempo, el cual bastó para que las facciones de la vulpina se transformaran en una expresión afligida donde reinaba el fastidio, antes de que el propio camaleón rompiera el contacto con un parpadeo para volver la vista al felino. —Apuesto a que no muchas caen en tus patéticos cortejos.

Y se encaminó de vuelta al hangar sin molestarse en aguardar por cualquier clase de respuesta. Panther se reconoció confundido por las palabras que Leon le había ofrecido, no acostumbraba a recibir ningún tipo de elogio o cumplido de parte suya después de todo. Por otro lado, Krystal experimentó el sabor de amargura en su boca, traicionada por el sentimiento de incomodidad que surgía cuando nadie más podía percibir sin ayuda de sus dones telepáticos oraciones que no eran articuladas con labios físicos. Y aquellas palabras vibraron en su cabeza incluso después de que los cuatro Wolfen volaban cerca de las coordenadas ofrecidas por su jefe, apegándose al plan de acción ya antes discutido camino a penetrar la atmósfera de Papetoon. Krystal podía oír claramente el sonido proveniente del panel digital, donde se mostraba la imagen de cada uno de los integrantes de Star Wolf. Estaban cerca, tan cerca de las naves de carga que interceptarían antes de que siquiera encendieran las turbinas. Y Krystal no podía evitar sentirse molesta por llevar a cabo semejante misión. No lo deseaba pero _debía_ hacerlo.

— _De acuerdo, inútiles_ —habló Wolf a través de la pantalla digital con expresión agría. Krystal sintió el impulso de hacerse a un lado el cabello pero recordó que llevaba puesto el casco—. _Haremos esto: Panther y Leon, ustedes se encargaran de los estorbos con licencia. Krystal y yo descenderemos para tomar posesión de esos contenedores._

— _No se puede evitar_ — dijo Leon con un suspiro, le decepcionaba no estar encargado de llevar a cabo la acción por tierra donde podía brindarle su merecido uso a sus arrumbadas cuchillas, pero al menos disfrutaría torturando el inexperto vuelo de los pilotos.

— _Krystal, eres libre de mantener tu voto de "no violencia" mientras tus objetivos no perturben el éxito de esta misión._

—Entendido— respondió la vulpina con seriedad. Estaba lista para comenzar. Entonces la imagen del comunicador de O'Donnell se cerró en el panel, seguido por la conexión del Wolfen de Powalski después de que este fijara en su rostro una mueca maliciosa.

— _Te veré al finalizar el atentado, querida mía_ — se despidió Panther en acento seductor.

—Tenlo por seguro, Panther— contestó Krystal viendo a la comunicación desconectarse para dejarla con el típico silencio que sólo es capaz de proporcionar la cabina de una nave espacial encendida. Pero aunque Krystal quisiera relajarse, o sentirse cómoda con el ronroneo del motor del Wolfen, no lograba olvidar aquello que la tenía tan inquieta a partir del momento en que lo escuchó. La voz secreta del camaleón todavía nítida en sus oídos, una voz que -aunque igual de siniestra- mucho más impactante de lo que fue nunca.

 _«Sé que puedes escuchar mis pensamientos, Krystal. Así que puedes oír lo que tengo que decir. Haz manipulado a este imbécil a la perfección, le haz mentido tan bien que él en verdad cree que existe algo especial entre ustedes, y tú actúas como si ya no existiera Fox McCloud en tu cabeza cuando fue por él que te acercaste a nosotros. Eres despiadada y desleal, una mentirosa bastante convincente... me agrada eso_ »

Se equivocaba. Leon Powalski estaba en un error. Era cierto que había entrado en la vida de Panther por despecho, y que lo usó para cerrar las heridas que había dejado su amor por Fox, pero eso ya no era una realidad incuestionable. Ella amaba a Panther. Lo amaba tanto que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él. Pues los recuerdos junto a el zorro y sus amigos prevalecían, mas eso era todo, realmente ya no poseía deseo alguno por volver a ellos, quería quedarse en Star Wolf para siempre; eso ya lo tenía decidido. Aún si todavía no confiaban en ella completamente, tenía la esperanza de que la considerasen un igual si se esforzaba en las misiones, además O'Donnell no era malo, ni Leon que parecía simplemente verla como la hembra temporal de Panther, mucho menos el hombre con quien compartía sus momentos más íntimos. Todos ellos eran sujetos maravillosos, se lo habían demostrado pese a la reciente vivencia que había experimentado a su lado. Ya no quería seguir vagando, ni sentirse perdida, por ello se esforzaría en pertenecer a ellos, a como diera lugar.

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Mi primer lemmon furry... ¿cómo quedó? La verdad es que quería hacer el lemmon de otra pairing pero esta me pareció perfecta, no sé, le he tomado un enorme cariño a estos dos juntos, lo siento. Esta vez me inspiré en los finales de Star Wolf en Command, especialmente en aquellos donde Krystal y Panther parecen tan felices juntos... pensar que una hembra puede domar a tres mercenarios ella sola, ugh, quería experimentar con ello.

Por cierto, antes se me olvidó mencionar que, respecto a las personalidades de varios personajes, me baso principalmente en la versión japonesa de los juegos, es que... no sé. Por ejemplo; Krystal es más simpática y menos seductora tipo " _slut mode on_ ", y mientras en la versión americana rechaza completamente a Panther, en la versión japonesa incluso juguetea con él, quiero decir, parecen llevarse bien... por eso me agrada más. Panther es caballeroso y no roza de manera tan grotesca lo cazanova de la versión ingles. Pero sobretodo Leon, Leon conserva una esencia arrogante, incluso sadomasoquista, y no amplifica su locura como se nos muestra en Command, en Assault simplemente es... raro, y pierde su imponencia en lo que respecta a la versión americana exceptuando el 64. Así que si Panther no se está comportando en mis trabajos como un idiota es debido a eso.


	7. Conflict Command Fox x Krystal

**Notas Iniciales** : Diablos, llevo tres entregas que involucran mis ships con Krystal, dejaré de pensar en ella por un tiempo.

* * *

 **7**.- _¿Fox x Krystal?_

* * *

 **Sin Temor**

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, Fox McCloud había llegado al punto de reunión que residía en un bar de Corneria a veinte minutos del centro de la ciudad. Estaba solo, aunque hubiese querido traer consigo a su cita, la hembra había insistido acudir por su cuenta al local en cuestión, al parecer se convirtió en partidaria de los secretos y tenía muchas cosas que ocultar de su antiguo líder después de que ocurriera su reencuentro. A Fox le hubiese gustado llamarlo con el nombre de destino, pero la indiferencia de quien fue su pareja le obligaba darse cuenta que no era para nada así. Fox elige una mesa, aquella que ya antes reservó con anticipación, y se encoge en su asiento mientras espera. Viste traje, el más decente que encontró en su escaso repertorio, y se pregunta si no es muy exagerado estar vestido de esa manera tan estética, pero Slippy se lo había sugerido y se reconoció incapaz de negarse. El vulpino se tomó la libertad de observar a sus alrededores mientras esperaba por Krystal, sintiendo el impulso de llamarle pero vuelve a recordar que Krystal no le dio referencia alguna sobre sí misma y es imposible contactarse con ella desde la distancia, así que no puede hacer más que quedarse quieto. Toma la carta, buscando en la sección de bebidas algo ligero, pues Falco le aclaró que no iba a recogerlo borracho si algo de aquella cita salía mal. Fox quiere reírse por las quejas que su amigo le escupió en la cara después de decirle sus planes de aquella noche, aunque al final de tantos gritos y sarcasmo venenoso le exigió que acudiera porque era su deber como hombre tener palabra con una dama; al faisán no se le veía nada contento pero Fox entendió que detrás de su irritabilidad usual yacía un apoyo silencioso, uno que necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa en esos momentos. Fox también era consciente de que podría ser un error tener esta conversación con Krystal. Su separación fue dolorosa. Sería absurdo pensar en reparar el daño causado pero era incapaz de renunciar sin haberlo intentado. Krystal había sido su luz en medio de la oscuridad. Sólo quería asegurarse de que esa luz que iluminó su camino seguía viviendo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada la visualizó acercándose. Fox tuvo que cerrar el hocico que amenazaba con mantenerse abierto las próximas horas. El vestido corto que cubría el cuerpo de Krystal le ayudaba amplificar su belleza de pies a cabeza, en coordinación con su sensual manera de moverse por los espacios que reverenciaban su andar. Fox sintió el impulso de levantarse para recorrer su silla como todo un caballero pero se abstuvo cuando Krystal hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que no se moviera de donde estaba; seguramente había leído entre lineas sus intenciones, o quizás lo había percibido con ayuda de su telepatía. Fox bajó la cabeza entonces, tratando de regularizar los latidos desesperados de su corazón, finalmente resolviéndose deshacer el nerviosismo que le impedía hablar, carraspeando ligeramente mientras posaba el puño contra su barbilla.

—Luces espectacular, Krystal.

—Formar parte de Star Wolf me ha dado un par de oportunidades para vestir como quiero de vez en cuando, no es gran cosa— comentó la vulpina distraídamente, cuya mirada se desvió hacia la carta en busca de una bebida adecuada después de sentarse.

—... Ya veo— respondió Fox sintiéndose un idiota enseguida. Con elogiar la natural belleza de Krystal no aligeraría la tensión el ambiente, al contrario, lo ayudó a crecer.

—Pero no te confundas, no es por los beneficios que me uní a Star Wolf. No me considero esa clase de ser vivo, nunca fue mi intención usarlos como muchos creen —espetó, a la defensiva. —Star Wolf es mi equipo y con ellos quiero quedarme.

—Descuida, lo entiendo. No eran mis intenciones tratar de convencerte para volver.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quisiste que nos reuniéramos?—. El gesto desconfiado que había adoptado el rostro de Krystal consiguió su objetivo de hacer a Fox sentirse mal.

—Sólo quería que conversáramos un poco... no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo desde que, tu sabes... después de que terminamos. Quería saber cómo has estado— dijo.

Y sus palabras avergonzadas parecieron mitigar un poco la actitud evasiva de Krystal. En esos momentos, el camarero había acudido a su mesa, así que fue una corta distracción para los dos que no se retuvieron en hacer sus ordenes para volver a ser acogidos por su silencio, el cual era atravesado por la música instrumental de algún estéreo cercano y las charlas que se llevaban a cabo en otras mesas. Fue en este punto que Fox no estaba seguro de qué más decir, tal vez debía cambiar el tema o insistir con lo dicho recién, como fuera no habría marcha atrás y estaría obligado avanzar sin arrepentimientos.

—Estuve buscando trabajo aquí en Corneria —comentó Krystal de pronto, sorprendiendo a su acompañante—. Lucy quería que le pidiera a Peppy un puesto en las fuerzas pero yo no quise darles más problemas, y fue durante ese periodo que me encontré con Panther.— Fox prestó atención a este nombre en concreto, pues algo en su interior se movió al escucharlo, y no le gustaba nada el curso que estaba tomando la conversación aunque no hizo ningún intento de cambiarlo. —Cruzamos un par de palabras pero cuando se enteró de mi situación me invitó unirme a Star Wolf, yo estaba insegura de hacerlo, ya que todavía sentía como si fueran mis rivales. Insistió un par de ocasiones hasta que finalmente accedí tener una entrevista con Wolf. El resultado fue inesperado. Y desde entonces he luchado junto a ellos, por eso mi vida se transformó en algo confidencial, especialmente ahora que hemos limpiado nuestro nombre y volvemos a ser ciudadanos honorables.

Krystal sonrió por primera vez, y lo hizo de una manera tan natural que Fox sintió que algo apretaba su pecho impidiéndole respirar, no recordaba que ella hubiese reído de aquella manera tan sincera con ellos, el ahora desmantelado Star Fox. Los felices recuerdos que endulzaban los labios de la vulpina, inspiraban amargura en el interior de Fox.

—Wolf cantó una canción el día que fuimos proclamados como los nuevos héroes. Leon y Panther estaban tan sorprendidos, dijeron que su líder había perdido su sano juicio.

—No los culpo, no puedo imaginarme a Wolf cantando.

El silencio volvió para gobernar de nuevo la atmósfera de los dos zorros. La hembra tomó su copa y bebió el liquido embriagante que no tardó en darle seguridad para hablar una vez más, tenía muchas cosas que aclararle a Fox después de todo.

—Acepté venir contigo porque quiero redimir mis errores, no quiero dejar nada sin resolver antes de seguir avanzando, así que quiero que me hables claro. ¿Por qué quisiste invitarme a salir justamente ahora, McCloud?

Fox sonrió con ironía, ya que la hembra que le había puesto sobrenombres cariñosos ahora lo llamaba con tanta frialdad, utilizando su apellido en lugar de su nombre; aquello era suficiente prueba de que la situación se tornaría cada vez más complicada, porque Krystal ahora mismo era inalcanzable, más de lo que antiguamente fue. Los dedos de Fox temblaron, se descubrió nervioso y también tenía miedo.

—Mis intenciones no son algo fácil de decir.

—Pues espero que te esfuerces en hacerlo, tengo trabajo que hacer después de esto.

—Está bien, ya que me lo pides seré directo. Me gustaría saber si estás dispuesta a volver a intentarlo entre nosotros dos. —Krystal desvió la mirada, la frustración comenzando a hacerse visible en su semblante, pero tratando de no ser evidente a pesar de su mirada disgustada. Fox no quiso detenerse aún así— Sé que te he fallado, y que probablemente sea difícil para ti perdonarme, pero estoy arrepentido. No te supe valorar y eso me ha estado comiendo el cerebro desde que nos volvimos a ver.

—Fox, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? No existe más un tú y yo, eso se acabó desde que terminamos. No puedo darnos otra oportunidad.

—¿Ya tienes a alguien más?— cuestionó sabiendo que el nombre de Panther quería deslizarse fuera, a través de su lengua. Sin embargo, mencionarlo empeoraría todo, además sería una jugarreta en demasía infantil, y Fox no quería lucir desesperado.

—Independientemente de eso. Ambos dimos todo lo que podíamos dar, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Reímos y lloramos cuando teníamos que hacerlo. ¿No te das cuenta? Si lo intentamos de nuevo, esta relación está destinada a fracasar. Yo no estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. —declaró. Fox tragó saliva, y se tragó lo que sintió el impulso de replicar— Me dolió alejarme de ti, lo admito. Muchas veces quise regresar al Great Fox y pedirte pensar mejor las cosas, aclarar absurdos malentendidos pero sabía que no tenía caso, porque se había terminado. Pero ya lo superé. Creí que tú también ya lo habías superado.

—Quise superarlo... pero, al final, no fui capaz de olvidarte.

—Escúchate. ¿Es que quieres intentar arruinarlo todo de nuevo? —cuestionó Krystal amargamente. Fox nunca antes había sentido ese poderoso nudo formándose en la garganta, sintió a las lagrimas acumularse bajo sus parpados pero luchó por mantener compostura, pues el gesto torturado de la vulpina le recordó que no era el único en esa mesa que estaba sufriendo. Ambos se hundían en los recuerdos mientras luchaban por sostenerse sobre superficie. Eran dos quienes querían alcanzar la cima.

—Habría dado lo que fuera porque caminaras a mi lado una vez más. Pero, si has elegido seguir tu propio camino, no puedo quejarme— Fox asentó cabeza, resignándose.

—Siempre estaré agradecida contigo por acompañarme —Krystal se levantó de su silla, acercándose hasta la posición de Fox para depositar sobre su frente un tierno beso que pronto se convirtió en la tormenta que perturbó el interior de Fox, y cuya voragime avanzó en el momento que los labios de Krystal se alejaron de él. En ese instante deseó besarle directamente en lugar de quedarse quieto, sumiso, tan cerca de ella— Eres un buen partido, estoy segura de que pronto encontrarás a alguien tan especial como tú.

—El problema es que... yo te quiero a ti.

Krystal movió la cabeza de forma negativa ante el ataque, sintiéndose incapaz de decir algo más debido al llanto apresado que amenazaba con liberarse fuera de su perfecto disfraz de indiferencia. Y fue cuando empezó a caminar lejos de la mesa que dejó ser libres a las lagrimas que desde el principio quisieron rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Ella caminó con la frente en alto a pesar de su sufrimiento mientras él se inclinaba sobre la mesa soltando un puño sobre la superficie, ofreciéndole un golpe ligero que le hizo crujir brevemente; presa de sus sentimientos se dejaron llorar mientras se despedían para siempre.

.

Krystal emergió por fin fuera del bar mixto que en esos instantes significó la peor prisión que existiera en el Sistema Lylat. Probó el aire fresco que golpeó contra su pelaje al cerrar los ojos y respirar la libertad que la recibió de brazos abiertos. La agitada vida nocturna de Corneria City no era algo que la conmoviera pero ver a quienes seguían el curso de sus circunstancias la alivió de cierta forma, así que admiró la moderada concurrencia para decidirse seguir su propio camino. Se animó dar frecuencia a sus pasos cuando vislumbró una silueta que conocía a la perfección, entonces se petrificó en el mismo lugar sin saber qué comenzar a sentir. La figura felina de porte y elegancia varonil andó en su dirección, ajustándose el cuello de la camisa para detenerse justo frente a la anonadada vulpina quien trató inútilmente secarse las lagrimas que estaban necias a permanecer presentes.

—Te dije que volvería por mi cuenta —espetó Krystal con cierto enojo, sentimiento que no bastó para cubrir un acento de tristeza que todavía se aferraba a su garganta.

—No podía dejarte venir sola tampoco, no es de machos descuidar las necesidades de una hembra tan activa como tú... debes saber que te he seguido hasta aquí desde el inicio. —Las palabras de Panther indignaron a Krystal pero se abstuvo de responderle con un apelativo como "acosador" o "entrometido", después de todo le permitió terminar su asunto privado cuando debía estar enterado de quién la solicitó ver, y eso sin duda lo agradecía.

—Entonces, vamonos. No quiero estar un segundo más aquí.

Krystal cruzó a Panther en dirección al vehículo terrestre que yacía estacionado junto a la acera, y el cual su compañero había logrado recuperar con arduas jornadas de propiedad legales que antes de convertirse en mercenario había dejado arrumbadas junto con la antigua casa de sus padres allí en Corneria. Panther abrió la puerta de copiloto para que Krystal abordara y enseguida él se apresuró tomar su lugar en el asiento de conductor, poniendo marcha al departamento que habían decidido compartir luego de su victoria contra el Imperio Anglar. En todo el camino Krystal permaneció callada y Panther tampoco intentó obtener respuestas, decidiendo que estas vendrían en cuanto estuvieran en la privacidad de su hogar. La joven ceriniana miró a su pareja e intentó entender cómo podía existir en el universo alguien tan comprensivo, de haber sido ella estaría exigiendo explicaciones inmediatas, y fue por ese motivo que se llevó una mano a los labios, terminando por cubrir su hocico para sollozar con libertad. Como efecto, Panther estacionó el vehículo con el mayor cuidado que le fue posible, cerrando la puerta automática del departamento que les habían recibido, poco antes de apresurarse estrechar a la vulpina entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole alojo a un añejo dolor que -en ese preciso momento- Krystal estaba dispuesta aliviar para disipar en su totalidad.

—Fuí a ver a Fox. —comenzó a relatar entre el abrazo sanador de Panther—. Me dijo que quería volver a intentarlo. Ahora después de tanto tiempo que esperé por él. Lo siento, Panther. Lamento haberte hecho esperar... me queda la satisfacción de que por fin se ha terminado. No volveré a dudar más. He negociado toda mi incertidumbre por la felicidad y ahora soy completamente tuya.

—Tú no lo sabías —Panther sonrió, separándose de Krystal lo suficiente para apreciar su rostro—, pero desde el momento que me aceptaste la primera vez, ya eras mia.

—Panther— suspiró, recibiendo con adoración el beso que mudó a su cuello instantes después de que se relajó bajo el tacto de la pantera sobre su piel. Krystal no se dio cuenta cuándo, pero prefirió ignorar el curso de los sucesos en el momento que reconoció la superficie mullida de la cama donde había dormido a la par de Panther. Jadeó y se impacientó. Se llenó con la pasión que desbordó esa noche con el calor de sus cuerpos que con exigencia violenta se desprendieron de las molestas ropas. El pelaje negro de Panther y el pelaje azul de Krystal que friccionándose entre si de forma acelerada les recordaron la magnitud de su mutuo acuerdo. No existían reclamos ni facturas que lo permitieran. Eran dos dispuestos a consumir cada calada de oxigeno pululando en el ardiente ambiente.

.

Fox bebió de su siguiente copa, vaciando su contenido por medio de su garganta sin importarle más caer en la ebriedad, ni la promesa de evitarlo a cualquier costo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, realmente no había esperado nada positivo de esta reunión pero la verdad era que conservó una esperanza ingenua dentro de su corazón, una probabilidad ilusa que le había ayudado a romperse entre trago y trago. Al menos hasta que sintió una mano amiga posándose sobre su hombro, sobresaltándolo como primera reacción antes de que considerase las opciones que lo llevarían a la identidad de su nuevo acompañante.

—Te advertí que no te recogería ebrio, ¿o no? —dijo esta voz con arraigada brusquedad, devolviendo un poco de luz a la oscuridad que rodeaba la realidad de Fox.

—Falco... —le reconoció con una sonrisa, sin girarse para enfrentar a quien cuyo calor le brindaba fuerzas para en cambio levantarse su doceava copa contra los labios. El gesto reprobatorio del faisán se endureció al verle beber sin pudor alguno. —Si lo mencionaste lo recuerdo, pero quise no darle aprecio. Así te haga caso o no, igual ibas a venir.

—Pensé enviar a Slippy, pero con la histérica de su esposa rondando iba a ser difícil que viniera a recogerte. Suficientes problemas tiene con su primer cría y la que viene en camino.

—Alabado sea el matrimonio —replicó Fox agitando los brazos con rendición a sus costados, riéndose de su propia mala broma con un gusto sarcástico endulzando su acento.

—Anda, hombre. Deja de beber. Te llevaré con ROB, el pobre está muy preocupado por ti.

—Es una maquina—Fox miró con molestia a quien permanecía a sus espaldas—, y las maquinas no tienen sentimientos, Falco. ¡ _Dah_!

—Pues esta si, recuerda que la inteligencia artificial de ROB le permite comprender y transmitir ciertas emociones igual que los seres vivos, así que levántate de esa silla. Iré a pagar la cuenta y cuando vuelva quiero que estés listo para partir.

Falco se retiró de la zona siguiendo la linea de sus amenazas. Fox balbuceó con furia contenida una serie de quejas que deseó escupirle a Falco, aún así se levantó de su silla, obedeciendo las indicaciones de su amigo mientras se hurgaba los bolsillos buscando algo que no encontró por más que movió los dedos dentro de la prisión de tela. Emitiendo un gemido frustrado se recargó en el muro, agitando la cola de momentos mientras esperaba. Cuando vio a Falco acercarse trató de ahorrarle unos metros de distancia pero se tropezó con sus propios pies, lo que obligó al faisán correr hasta él para evitarle una caída dolorosa. Y al sostenerlo entre sus brazos liberó un suspiro aliviado que pronto se transformó en una mueca de incertidumbre; entonces sólo quiso golpearlo aunque sabía que no lo iba hacer.

—Sólo estoy un poco mareado —aseguró Fox—, te juro que no bebí tanto.

—Lo que digas. —Falco rodeó el brazo de Fox sobre sus hombros para enseguida comenzar a caminar fuera del ahora ruidoso local— Igual tendré que cargar contigo todo el camino.

El vulpino intentó decir algo pero fue hipnotizado por las facciones de quien alguna vez llamó _ace pilot_. Los iris verdes de Falco y sus llamativas plumas azules mezcladas con el contorno rojo rodeando sus ojos hacían de su rostro algo digno de admirarse, así que Fox no se evitó contemplarlo para después perder la mirada en su afilado pico. Adjudicando al licor los pensamientos indecorosos que cruzaron su mente, apartó la mirada de aquel quien le ayudaba a caminar por las diferentes calles hasta la nave insignia que yacía estacionada a orillas de la ciudad, y que les recibió abriendo sus compuertas para que abordaran tranquilamente. Falco llevó a Fox a su habitación después de explicarle a ROB lo que había sucedido y enseguida pedirle despegar para fijar curso a Papetoon; el planeta donde ellos tres se habían instalado temporalmente para decidir a qué dedicarse. Una vez frente a su cama, Fox soltó el soporte que significaba Falco entonces para proseguir dejándose caer sobre el esponjado colchón donde quiso acomodarse lo mejor posible. Miró a su amigo e inevitablemente se ruborizó con las ideas que iban y venían a su cabeza, y que inútilmente trató ahuyentar restregando el rostro contra la suave superficie, cuya textura desprendía un aroma agradable al olfato. Falco se sentó un momento junto a su antiguo líder, presa de la curiosidad no podía simplemente marcharse cuando la situación era de sumo interés.

—¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme qué ocurrió?

—Si me encontraste bebiendo ya deberías estar enterado, y no quiero escuchar ningún "te lo dije" así que prefiero no contarte nada a detalle.

—Está bien, en ese caso no volveré a preguntar.

Falco se removió, indicando sus intenciones de irse con el movimiento, las cuales Fox se vio impulsado interrumpir cuando estiró estrepitosamente un brazo en su dirección y con su mano sujetó la manga de la chaqueta del faisán -casi rasguñandole los dedos- quien se descubrió impresionado con esta retención. Y al mirar el rostro de Fox todo el entendimiento del cual Falco gozaba se fragmentó de forma instantánea. Esa expresión insegura y esas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas no habían sido algo que Falco hubiese recibido de él desde que se conocían, por eso no pudo evitar sentirse confundido y curioso.

—No te vayas —solicitó Fox bajando la mirada, no concretando creer todo lo que estaba diciendo o haciendo. Pero, algo en su interior suplicaba porque mantuviera a Falco cerca. Anhelando su calor, su simple presencia. —Sólo... quédate, Falco.

—De acuerdo —Falco volvió a su posición—, eso haré pero... ¿estás bien?

El joven faisán ni siquiera logró tocar la frente de Fox con sus dedos para comprobar su temperatura cuando vio a la distancia entre los dos romperse, y sentir la humedad de un beso en la curva de su pico. Paralizado permitió que el contacto se mantuviera hasta que Fox decidió devolverle su espacio personal, avergonzado y desconcertado.

—Lo siento... jamas he besado un ave, así que no estoy seguro cómo debo hacerlo.

Por otra parte el faisán siguió sin responder, incrédulo con lo que estaba sucediendo, preguntándose además si Fox se había vuelto loco o era su ebriedad desfogando frustraciones por medio de alguien más. Si era así, Falco decidió que no le importaba, bajó la mirada un momento tomando valor sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se mentiría a sí mismo si se dijera que Fox no le gustaba, aunque no era porque Fox fuera macho, Falco jamas se sintió atraído por la sexualidad o el hecho de que alguien era considerado masculino o femenino por los estándares de identidad física; si permitía que aquello ocurriera, simplemente sería porque se trataba de Fox McCloud. Falco sujetó al vulpino de la barbilla, aproximando sus alientos a una distancia escasa, violando su amistad por unos momentos de lujuria injustificada que hicieron a su mente divagar, consumirse en un abismo negro que arrastró al zorro junto con él.

—Te enseñaré cómo hacerlo. —susurró, en consecuencia Fox sintió a sus mejillas calentarse más de lo que ya estaban mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, pues aquella situación estaba comenzando a excitarle—. Abre un poco más el hocico.

Fox obedeció, recibiendo sobre su quijada los bordes filosos del suave pico cuyos delicados movimientos incitaron al curioso vulpino imitarles de a poco conforme el beso se profundizaba. Fox estudió cada desliz involuntario descubriendo que era como succionar pero al mismo tiempo la sensación se convertía en una caricia agradable que descendía a su bajo vientre, ayudandole a percibir aquello como una fricción de labios. A pesar de ser delicado reconoció la intensidad, lo delicioso que era mantener el ritmo sin precipitarse. Sin embargo, Fox se distrajo, causando que dentro del contacto recibiera un corte que lo hizo gemir y buscar alivio a su herida con la distancia, comprendiendo entonces que besar un ave era más complicado que cuidarse del filo de otros colmillos. Pero, a pesar de que le dolió, lo excitante del beso había estimulado en su cuerpo una visible necesidad que no se ocultaría con su forzada apatía, y de esto Falco se percató. El faisán sonrió.

—¿Fue demasiado para ti?

—... No— respondió Fox obstinadamente. Falco bufó divertido.

—Entonces no te importará que use mi lengua esta vez.

Fox no tuvo tiempo para decir nada cuando se vio interrumpido abruptamente por la intercepción del pico de Falco, abriéndose paso a su caliente interior con ayuda de su afilada lengua, la cual entró en contacto con la suya, agitando aún más el ritmo de su respiración y corazón. Sin darse cuenta, el vulpino vio al panorama descender, encontrándose rendido contra sus almohadas mientras seguía los movimientos de Falco, relajándose entre las caricias que le fueron entregadas posteriormente. Con un jadeo entrecortado indicó a Falco cuan dolorosa comenzaba a tornarse la erección que crecía bajo sus pantalones. Pero el faisán quiso ignorar este hecho y atender por más tiempo la manera como sus lenguas se enredaban entre si, produciendo una alta cantidad de saliva en el proceso, cuya fuente terminó derramándose en una linea fuera de las comisuras en los labios vulpinos de Fox mientras este buscaba mantenerse cuerdo entre toda aquella descontrolada excitación.

—Falco... yo quiero...

—¿Si?

Las anchas manos de Falco se deslizaron desde el cuello hasta el vientre y la entrepierna de Fox, logrando hacerlo estremecer de puro placer. Y gimió de nuevo. Fue en ese momento que lo comprendió, no lo soportaría. Estaba a punto de enloquecer. Aferró sus manos a los hombros de Falco, el faisán lo sintió temblar bajo su lenta -tortuosa- estimulación mientras se veía a sí mismo fascinado por la expresión que el vulpino mantenía impresa en el rostro, regalandole las miradas más calientes que Fox nunca le había entregado. El zorro se veía tan frágil, tan indecente, tan ansioso en esos momentos que estaba fuera completamente de su personalidad recia y serena. Había escuchado que la raza vulpina era susceptible a cambios bruscos durante el acto sexual, pero Falco nunca esperó presenciarlo tan de cerca.

—Yo no-ah... es mi primera vez c-con un macho, pero... no necesitas ser amable.

—No sabes lo que dices, Fox. —dijo Falco muy cerca del oído vulpino, provocando que una vez más se estremeciera de forma involuntaria. —Aún estás ebrio, ¿verdad? Te arrepentirás de esto cuando despiertes en la mañana, esta es tu última oportunidad de negarte.

—No te vayas— insistió Fox, abrazando al faisán en un impulso. —Mentí. Quería a Krystal conmigo por capricho... no me hacía a la idea de perderla a pesar de que estaba siendo egoísta. No quería dejarla ir. Pero el que fue mi mayor temor todo este tiempo era perderte a ti... juro que no lo estoy diciendo porque busco consuelo. Falco... por favor...

—Eres injusto, Foxie.

Falco se desprendió del abrazo obligando a Fox caer estrepitosamente contra la cama mientras él se posicionaba justo encima. El faisán estaba molesto, Fox pudo reconocerlo con una mirada. Sin embargo, no desistió en aferrarse a su figura e impedir que se marchara, por eso lo sujetó de la chaqueta negra que todavía lo vestía aunque esperaba que Falco permaneciera a su lado a pesar de lo que dijo, a pesar de su descarada alevosía.

—Entonces dime la razón, Falco. ¿Por qué te quedaste si sabías de mi relación con Krystal? Explícame por qué no me abandonaste como siempre lo haz hecho desde que ella llegó.

—Quería arruinar su pequeño _nidito de amor._ —contestó Falco a quemarropa, sorprendiendo al vulpino por su confianza, él jamas podría responder cualquier pregunta sin antes evadirla—. Pero jamas me atreví hacer un solo movimiento. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque también eres mi amigo. Soy dependiente, y con esto estoy deshonrando a mi especie. Un ave no busca vivir en una jaula, sin embargo yo quiero estar detrás de los barrotes si con ello puedo acompañarte. Así que voy aprovecharme de esta brecha que has dejado, y ya me importa una mierda si te molesta. Es tu culpa, Fox. He alcanzado mi limite.

—Nunca esperaste mi permiso antes. No tienes que empezar ahora.

—Eso es correcto.

Falco se inclinó una vez más, mordisqueando el cuello de Fox repetidamente, comenzando a bajar mientras alejaba de su camino aquello que le estorbaba, y en respuesta el vulpino suspiró, olvidando su posición y principios con la sensación del aliento de Falco golpeando su pelaje. En la actualidad todo lo que podía hacer era asistir sus propias necesidades y apetitos, con ello en mente se levantó exigiendo un nuevo beso de Falco, con naturaleza agresiva, pues él tampoco tenía la obligación de limitarse. No necesitaba fingir más. Quería esto tanto como Falco y no importaba nada más por el momento.

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **Notas Finales 7** : Inspirado en la canción con el mismo nombre de Trágico Ballet.

¿Sorprendidos con el final? Esa era precisamente mi intención. Sólo quiero ver al mundo arder, buahaha. (?) No es cierto... veré si la próxima vez escribo un Fox x Krystal que no se vaya directo al angts, aunque no me atrevo a prometerlo porque... ya saben, es muy popular y yo, pues... usualmente huyo de eso (?)


	8. Freedom and Destruction

**Notas Iniciales** : Lamento la tardanza.

* * *

8.- _Andross x Star Wolf._

* * *

 **Demencia Espacial.**

El tiempo no se detiene, los mundos siguen girando sin esperar por nadie al igual que la guerra, y esa es una de las razones por las que Wolf O'Donnell jamas se quedó quieto en su vida; desde que era niño siempre fue igual. Sin embargo, su mejor cliente en años no parecía pensar lo mismo -y si lo hacía lo disimulaba a la perfección- tanto así que le inspiró un fuerte sentimiento de envidia cuando les ordenó romper filas por ese día sin mostrarse incomodo o resignado con la rápida aceptación del grupo que con su exclusiva influencia había sido creado. Wolf, por otro lado, se sintió tentado a replicar pero no lo hizo, quizás por lo cansado que había sido para los otros el ritmo de las recientes misiones mientras a él aquello le distraía de pensar, por eso al entrar en su habitación todo a su alrededor se tornó pesado y molesto. Sin nada qué hacer, los recuerdos llenaban su cabeza y el brote de emociones insípidas volvían para aturdir su juicio. Wolf odiaba simplemente permanecer en un mismo lugar, porque la lucha contra su falta de actividad era más complicada que tener que cubrir una serie de difíciles trabajos durante el día. Se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, después de unos minutos se levantó tomando de un mueble cercano lo primero que encontró, lanzándolo y atrapándolo con su mano consecutivamente. Harto de jugar se puso de pie para caminar hacía ningún sitio en especial, optando por tomar una ducha antes de arrepentirse y mejor decidir salir a los corredores donde seguramente encontraría algo más entretenido que lo salvara de un mortal aburrimiento.

Las instalaciones militares de Venom no eran silenciosas a esa hora pero, ya que Star Wolf eran los únicos ocupandolo, se encontró con la inesperada quietud que no había advertido en el ambiente hasta ese momento y se preguntó si el ejercito estaría disperso por el planeta mientras ellos estaban obligados a ocuparse de sus pasatiempos, algo que O'Donnell no tenía a su disposición. El lobo adulto observó los muros de extraños grabados, los cuales abarcaban el largo y ancho de las poderosas estructuras mezcladas con duros materiales procedentes de varias provincias y tierras inhabitadas. Mientras se deleitaba con los garabatos que no comprendía se encontró con los elevadores, entrando en uno por mera comodidad, pues no le apetecía gastar demasiadas energías moviendo las piernas.

Una vez de vuelta al pasillo terminó caminando en linea recta hacia la cocina al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de metales golpeándose entre sí, la curiosidad por saber a quién encontraría en el interior haciendo saltar su pecho con cierta adrenalina. Fue una verdadera sorpresa para Wolf ver a Leon frente a la estufa afilando un par de cuchillos dentro de un movimiento repetitivo que, a pesar de la velocidad, era meticuloso. Se acercó con el mayor sigilo que le fue posible hasta el lagarto quien se mantenía de espaldas a él, tan sólo distrayéndose con aquello que yacía sobre la mesa. Los cuchillos de diferentes tamaños, texturas y formas estaban ordenados de acuerdo a su función y, como supuso, cada uno de ellos ya poseían el filo suficiente para cortar un esqueleto. Inevitablemente uno en especial capturó la atención de Wolf, uno cuyo estilo no tardó en recordarle a los cubiertos que se usaban en Corneria, así que estiró una de sus manos con la intención de tomarlo.

—No te atrevas, O'Donnell.

La voz profunda del camaleón lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo esconder su mano de manera inconsciente, como si sus acciones se trataran de un disparo a traición. Lo absurdo de su reacción lo avergonzó pero aún así le devolvió una mirada burlona a Powalski cuando este se giró habiendo terminado de afilar los cuchillos que sujetaba en sus manos.

—Así que te diste cuenta de mi presencia, ¿uh?— dijo en un intento por relajar sus músculos tensos a causa de la impresión.

—Los canes tienen una respiración muy pesada, te escuché desde que estabas en el pasillo. No sé si esto se deba a tu calor corporal pero puedo identificarte enseguida, especialmente durante el verano.

Wolf movió la cabeza afirmativamente por inercia, aceptando la habilidad de percepción que su compañero de equipo poseía. No era esta la primera vez que hablaba a solas con aquel camaleón por lo que no podría decir que le desagradaba de alguna forma pero sin duda seguía siendo intimidante su simple presencia. Antes de formar parte del ejercito venomiano e intercambiar su estilo de trabajo como lobo solitario por un grupo a su mando, Wolf nunca había cruzado palabras con una especie tan desconcertante como los reptiles.

—Datos como ese no son algo a lo que le preste mucha atención. —Wolf tomó asiento frente a la mesa junto a la colección de cuchillos—. Sentí curiosidad por ver quién estaba en la cocina así que vine sin detenerme a pensar quién encontraría, pero debo confesar que jamas imaginé verte a ti. Espero no estar importunandote.

—No me gusta que nadie más esté merodeando mientras estoy en la cocina —La afirmación de Leon logró incomodar a Wolf, mas este no hizo el intento por marcharse de ahí—, pero no me importaría escuchar tu opinión ya que estás aquí...

Leon regresó a la mesa con un planto servido, el cual deslizó con gracia sobre la superficie hasta hacerlo quedar enfrente de Wolf, quien observó el platillo con sospecha mientras el delicioso aroma de la carne acariciaba de forma seductora los poros de su nariz canina.

—¿Puedo estar seguro que no usaste nada que podría llevarme a la muerte?— cuestionó desconfiado. Leon dejó que una sonrisa divertida se formara en sus labios ante el ataque.

—No estoy interesado en envenenar a mi líder, después de todo eres tú quien está al frente de Star Wolf, eres el sujeto que nos llevará a la victoria.

—Hehe. Antes me gustaría saber quien estableció eso, porque si fue Andross temo que espera demasiado de mi y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

—Considera esto una ofrenda. Desde que llegaste, mi amo está más confiado de ganar.

—¿Sabes que creo? Creo que me estás sobornando, Powalski. Parece como si buscaras impedir que yo arroje la toalla y decida marcharme antes de ser comida para perros.

—¿Un canino de tu clase es menos fuerte que una pequeña manada de pulgosos?

—Eso depende —declaró Wolf comenzando a sentirse cómodo con el extraño sentido del humor que jugaba el reptil—, no soy el más indicado para guíar una promesa de dominio.

—Por eso se te concedió este equipo, para que no necesites preocuparte por minorías como la subyugación del Sistema Lylat, sólo debes proyectar el poder de nuestro Emperador y habrás cumplido con las expectativas que Andross tiene puestas en ti.

—Halagador. —replicó el lobo encogiéndose de hombros y preparándose para probar lo que le había sido ofrecido sin molestarse en fingir modales cuando introdujo el primer bocado dentro de su hocico, degustando en su lengua el exquisito sabor que se extendió por toda su cavidad en un instante, sorprendiendose por la sofisticada combinación de sabores. Sus orejas se crisparon y su cola se movió ligeramente mientras observaba el plato—. Está delicioso. ¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar?

—Desde que un batallón adversario destruyó la base en la que mi anterior amo comandaba y me vi obligado a luchar por mi supervivencia. Era un niño en ese entonces.

—¿Y cómo fue que una carnicería despertó tu interés en la cocina?

—La carne cruda no era un alimento que disfrutara comer aunque fuera consciente de los nutrientes que aportaba a mi organismo —dijo mientras una sonrisa maligna se adueñaba de sus escuetos y enigmáticos gestos—, y en ese momento había agotado todas mis energías para cazar, y tenía demasiada hambre para detenerme a pensar en lo que hacía.

Wolf dejó de masticar cuando analizó más cuidadosamente las palabras que Leon había utilizado para relatarle su experiencia gastronómica, entonces se atrevió a dirigirle una mirada rápida a la carne de su plato, reconociéndose un tanto perturbado y sin estar del todo convencido que la carne que tragaba fuera legal. El sonido de unos pasos pesados recorriendo el pasillo pronto alertaron a ambos, incitándoles a vigilar la presencia que no tardó en aparecerse y cruzar la entrada sin reducir su ritmo, olfateando con fuerza y sin decoro alguno el agradable aroma que pululaba en la cocina. La mirada de Leon se afiló.

—Ya decía yo que el lagarto estaba aquí —exclamó la desvergonzada y potencialmente chillona voz del _ace pilot_ de Star Wolf mientras recorría la distancia que le faltaba para llegar a la mesa donde Wolf continuaba sentado—, menos mal que nos asignaron el día libre a todos juntos, hace un minuto me estaba preguntando qué iba a prepararme para comer.

—Siéntate, Pigma— invitó Leon cortante, volviendo a la estufa para servir un segundo plato. Wolf se percató al instante que el comportamiento del camaleón mutó casi de forma abrupta, disolviendo la gentileza sarcástica por una servicialidad misteriosa al punto de abrazar intenciones ocultas, mas esto no pareció preocuparle en absoluto al recién llegado.

—Ya que insistes. No pensaba negarme de todas formas.

—No me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás —comentó Wolf adoptando un gesto distraído, aparentando falta de interés—, pero creo que te tomas demasiadas libertades con nuestro compañero de equipo, Pigma. Yo procuraría ser más respetuoso si fuera tú.

—¿Qué dices, O'Donnell? No tengo que ser cortés cuando existe mutua confianza, este sujeto y yo somos patriotas con una amistad de casi diez años. ¿No, Leon?

—Somos los mejores amigos— respondió el camaleón sonriendo, tendiéndole al regordete cerdo su plato sin llegar a disimular el brillo hipócrita que ocupaban sus ojos y cuya intensidad Dengar se limitó a responder con una descarada sonrisa de satisfacción—. Hace un momento el señor O'Donnell y yo estábamos hablando de mi primera receta preparada, ¿te gustaría escuchar el nombre de esta?

—Aunque no siento interés por lo que como, adelante. —concedió Pigma.

—Este platillo se llama "Ofsazzaght", vulgarmente conocido como "Agonía del cerdo".

Wolf casi se atragantó con el bocado que había ingerido así que no dudó escupirlo en su plato frente a la impresión, tosiendo para librarse de las últimas migajas obstruyendo su garganta. Pigma, por otro lado, detuvo la trayectoria de su mano hacia su trompa abierta para mirar la carne clavada en su tenedor antes de sonreír y devolverle la mirada al cocinero

—Un nombre aterrador para mi especie. Debe gustarte mucho prepararlo. —comentó antes de introducir el bocado dentro de su cavidad sin preocuparse más por la mirada sádica del reptil, y saboreando su consistencia y sapidez con un gesto gustoso—. Aunque no podría sentir culpa por comerlo aún si antes de ser hervido y sazonado se hubiese tratado de un semejante. Si los cerdos somos así de ricos no me importaría ser considerado un canival.

—Como dato adicional; lo llaman así porque la carne, al ser puesta en agua hirviendo, emite un sonido parecido al grito de un cerdo. Sólo imagínate, Pigma... podrías estar devorando a tu propia madre o hermana sin saberlo— agregó Leon, poniendo en evidencia su enfermizo placer en la situación actual.

—Oh, no. En este caso temo que debo desistir de crear imágenes mentales, no soy tan retorcido como para fantasear a mi madre siendo mutilada y después cocinada. Apuesto a que en eso perdías tu tiempo antes de que Andross creara Star Wolf, ¿eh, Leon? Tu madre fue la única hembra que ocupó tu cabeza desde que eras pequeño si no mal recuerdo.

El gesto divertido de Powalski desapareció con aquellas palabras, y Wolf no resistió el impulso de involucrarse una vez más en aquella peculiar conversación, demostrando genuina curiosidad. —¿Qué hay con la madre de Powalski?

Pigma se giró hacia Wolf, dispuesto a responder su pregunta pero fue Leon quien habló.

—Mi madre fue la causa de que yo me convirtiera en alguien dependiente a un amo. Cuando tenía ocho años me vendió a dos militares titanians y no volví a verla hasta que regresé a Venom en busca de mis raíces. —El camaleón tomó un nuevo par de cuchillos sin afilar que reposaban a un lado de la casuela del guiso, iniciando el mismo proceso de antes pero esta vez ejerciendo furiosos movimientos que denotaban su estado de animo sincronizado a sus recuerdos—. Entonces ella ya se había convertido en amante de Andross y yo lo convertí a él en mi amo justo después de su muerte.

—Una encantadora historia de amor, si me lo preguntas. —comentó Pigma deliberadamente, volviendo a tomar un bocado. Wolf no pudo interpretar si Pigma se refería a la relación de Andross con la madre de Powalski o al cariño distorcionado del hijo por su madre—. Las especies de Venom han abrazado el olvido durante mucho tiempo, así que era natural que se sintieran atraídas por la luz que desprende un salvador como él... y es de lo que se trata esto. Andross le dio a los habitantes de Venom la esperanza que necesitaban, por eso no existe ser en este mundo que intente negarse a dar su vida por el ideal del Imperio. Nuestro querido compañero Leon es igual.

—¿Y tú? —quiso saber Wolf suspicaz.

—¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que estoy con el Imperio! ¡Andross es mi héroe! No lo defraudaría aunque me costara la vida. —; « _Mentiroso_ » Wolf sintió el impulso de espetarle a Pigma pero tomó la alternativa de ahorrarse saliva, pues sabía que no valía la pena siquiera hacer el intento. El inmoral cerdo terminó de comer y rápidamente se levantó de la silla—. Bueno, yo me retiro ya, tengo asuntos que atender antes de que anochezca. Gracias por la charla y la comida, espero hayan más en un futuro... si la guerra no nos mata antes.

—Cuídate. —dijo Leon amenazante, deteniendo su actividad sólo para ver de reojo al porcino—. No queremos que nuestro _ace pilot_ sea el próximo Ofsazzaght servido a la mesa.

—No lo quiera ninguna fuerza espiritual—respondió Pigma burlón para al fin girarse e irse.

Cuando la presencia del cerdo desapareció por la puerta, la tensión que inconscientemente mantuvo Wolf sobre sus hombros desapareció al instante; aquella atmósfera que generaban las figuras de Leon y Pigma en un mismo entorno conseguía la sencilla tarea de alterarle los nervios, pues la linea que mantenía el retrato de normalidad entre los dos podría romperse en un instante y O'Donnell no estaba seguro todavía si estaba preparado para enfrentarse a un asesino con el entrenamiento que había recibido Leon Powalski desde la niñez, eso combinándolo a sus atributos naturales seguramente evocaría un combate laborioso. Liberó un suspiro cansado, y frotándose el pelaje tras el cuello intentó hacer conversación.

—Por cierto, ¿esto es lo que siempre haces en tu tiempo libre?

Powalski dejó de afilar una vez más. En ese momento Wolf se cuestionó si había sido una buena idea abrir el hocico para preguntar aquello pero la sonrisa divertida que le dedicó Leon lo ayudó a comprender que el estrés que este fomentó con la llegada de Pigma había menguado también. Leon dejó los cuchillos sobre la superficie de la mesa y se recargó con las palmas de sus manos escamosas sin apartar la mirada del lobo gris.

—¿Me vas a decir que tienes problemas para perder el tiempo?

—Oye, no me culpes. No es mi especialidad habitar un planeta donde no existen cantinas o centros recreativos para turistas, nadie parece preocuparse por eso aquí.

—Eso es cierto... —Leon lo pensó, aún divertido con la crisis que atravesaba Wolf—, puedo sugerirte dar un paseo por la base pero dudo que eso te parezca entretenido. Así que, ¿por qué no visitas a Oikonny? Seguro puede darte varias ideas.

—Lo dices porque es un mocoso, ¿verdad?

Leon simplemente tomó sus cuchillos y apartó la mirada de Wolf sin borrar la sonrisa socarrona que ocupaba su rostro. Decidiendo tomar el silencio del reptil como una afirmación, Wolf se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar fuera de la cocina, después de todo no tenía nada que perder y el tiempo era algo que tenía de sobra. No hizo más que despedirse de Powalski y posteriormente cruzar la entrada en busca del susodicho primate. Estar de vuelta en los pasillos le inspiró un ligero sentimiento de agotamiento así que se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina color madera, automáticamente acelerando el paso. Aunque los pasajes de las instalaciones conservaran una estructura laberintosa, Wolf fácilmente tomó la ruta que le llevaría a la cuarta planta, que era donde se ubicaba la recamara de Andrew. O'Donnell no estaba seguro si encontraría al sobrino y heredero de Gestalt Andross en tal sitio pero lo consideraba un buen punto de partida en su búsqueda. Por eso, cuando llegó frente a la puerta, llamó a esta sin dudar con suficientes golpes para denotar la impaciencia en sus acciones, la cual su ocupante no pareció comprender. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto Wolf dio una patada baja contra el metal y abandonó el lugar cuando comprendió que no sería recibido si no había nadie del otro lado. Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar la compuerta abrirse, una de sus orejas girándose en dirección a la voz aguda que pronunció su nombre con un marcado acento de confusión.

—¿Wolf? ¿Qué pasa... ?

—Ven conmigo, chico. Quiero que demos un paseo.

Sin darse la vuelta y sin esperar por una respuesta, O'Donnell empezó a caminar mientras el desconcertado mono adolescente se aferraba con una mano al marco de la puerta eléctrica, observando al lobo adulto abarcar terreno y preguntándose qué le había picado para que lo invitara de aquella forma tan extraña. Resignándose al hecho de que jamas entendería a Wolf, Andrew pisó el pasillo y echó a correr tras quien se había convertido en su líder mientras se vestía un suéter ligero sobre la camisa sin mangas, finalmente alcanzando al canino a la vuelta de la esquina quien sonrío ligeramente por la obediencia del primate. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un largo tramo, lo cual hizo a Oikonny cuestionarse de nuevo el propósito de Wolf, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca el canino se le adelantó para destruir el momento incomodo por fin.

—Dime, Andrew. ¿Qué opinas de esto?

—¿Esto... ? ¿Qué?— titubeó, confundido.

—Todo esto. —reiteró Wolf haciendo un circulo con sus garras que sostenían en medio de dos dedos un cigarrillo recién encendido—. La guerra, los conflictos planetarios... ¿no te estremece pensar que muchos individuos están siendo asesinados en nombre de un ideal diferente? Quizás estoy interesado en saber lo que opina un sujeto que recibirá la gloria una vez todo termine, en caso de que ganemos. Las guerras son feas pero nunca te he escuchado quejarte, ¿es porque no eres consciente de ella?

—Soy consciente de que estamos en guerra.

—Pero no sabes de primera mano lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? —Wolf se detuvo y enfrentó la mirada de Andrew, la cual se tornó iracunda en un instante—. Estoy seguro de que apoyas a tu tío y de que seguirás su ideal pase lo que pase, por eso me preguntaba... si supieras lo que es una guerra en realidad, ¿continuarías apoyando este movimiento?

—¡Los cornerianos nos arrebataron nuestras vidas! ¡Se han encargado de crear leyes que sólo son beneficiosas para su propia especie y para aquellos que se arrodillen a lamer sus botas! ¡Yo no podría permitir que algo así se mantuviera intacto! ¿Sabes cuánto ha tenido que soportar mi familia para conservar un lugar en el Sistema Lylat? Si el dinero no fuera la debilidad de esos perros, nuestra especie hubiese sido desterrada hacía mucho, incluso antes de que considerasen a mi tío un demente.

Wolf guardó silencio, pues no se esperaba una respuesta como esa, mas se mantuvo tranquilo. Fumó su cigarrillo sin prisas y apartó la mirada del más joven de sus subordinados con un gesto compasivo. Miró el cielo opaco de colores verdes y amarillos tras los grandes cristales de las instalaciones, por una vez extrañando el cielo azul de Macbeth, planeta del cual era originario, aunque no anhelara tanto volver a pisar sus tierras mineras.

—Entonces, ¿odias a los cornerianos? —Oikonny se tardó un poco más en responder, encapsulado por memorias ajenas a la mirada atenta del lobo quien sonrió reconociendo ese gesto de duda—. Cambiaré la pregunta, ¿crees que merecen morir? O tal vez, ¿piensas que deben ser tratados como peste? No sólo hay adultos en ese planeta, ¿sabes?

—No soy estúpido, Wolf. Sé eso al igual que todos.

—Hace un momento estabas convencido de que los cornerianos eran villanos, ¿por qué ahora te cuesta tanto trabajo responder a mis preguntas? Si yo hubiese dicho todo lo que tú estableciste no me habría costado nada admitir mi odio por ellos.

—No es como si los odiara de forma directa. —confesó Andrew desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, evidenciando su tristeza y frustración—. Lo que odio es su forma de gobierno, su racismo y castigos. Odio la manera como su gente opera en contra de otras especies, odio cómo resuelven los levantamientos civiles. Odio su corrupción. Odio todas las injusticias que han cometido en el pasado y que siguen cometiendo en el presente.

—Muchos gobiernos son tiranos, pero he oído que las leyes cornerianas ocupan el nivel más bajo que ha existido en la historia de la galaxia.

—Yo no lo creo así.

—¿Y crees que el Imperio de tu tío resolverá todas las carencias cornerianas?

—Si. —replicó Andrew instantáneamente. Wolf casi se sintió decepcionado.

—Antes tendrá que cometer el séxtuple de injusticias que se viven en la actualidad, sin contar la enorme cantidad de sacrificios por especie. ¿Eso no es ser tirano?

—No existe orden sin sacrificios. —Oikonny estaba inseguro—. Es lo que mi tio me ha dicho.

—No es diferente de lo que piensa Corneria. —espetó O'Donnell en medio de un bufido carente de simpatía. El joven primate sintió a sus nervios crisparse en respuesta.

—¿Acaso tú tienes una respuesta mejor? Me gustaría mucho oírla.

—Oh, vamos. Soy un mercenario. Si eres lo suficiente inteligente comprenderás lo que eso significa. Gobiernos van y vienen. Y eso no puede importarnos menos a quienes vivimos evadiendo responsabilidades de semejante calaña. Ahora estoy con el Imperio de tu tío, mañana quizás esté de lado de Corneria, aunque lo dudo, su valor moral es demasiado alto.

—¿Dices que eres capaz de traicionarnos? —cuestionó el primate como un ataque.

—No realmente, pero no estoy encariñado con el ejercito venomiano. Si cae, tomaré mi Wolfen y cuidaré de mi mismo como he hecho hasta ahora, igual a aquellos que sientan el impulso de seguirme... incluyéndote. —Andrew sintió un escalofrío descender por su espina dorsal cuando la mirada de Wolf se posó brevemente sobre él. La impresión de sus palabras fue inmensa, pues se estaba anticipando a una deshonrosa derrota y, a su vez, le estaba ofreciendo una alternativa dentro del escenario—. Sin embargo, no seré niñera de nadie, así que no creas que me molestaré en reprender a _quien sea_ si decide seguir su propio camino. No es de mi incumbencia la vida de los demás en todo caso. —agregó con obstinación.

Llegado a tal punto, Oikonny no podría decir que Wolf se trataba de un sujeto amistoso o simplemente amable a su manera pero sin duda percibió un breve brote de simpatía con él. Aquel lobo le agradaba, era algo que el primate no podía negar, desde el principio había sentido una profunda admiración hacia él aunque todavía defiriera con su modo de pensar; a diferencia de aquellos con quienes convivía, Wolf parecía libre de toda clase de cadenas, de las cuales Andrew creyó no poder soltarse aún si lo quisiera. Nuevos pasos hicieron eco en el pasillo, por lo que ambos miraron en dirección a dos figuras que se acercaban. El joven mono se mostró sorprendido por ver a su tío sin más compañía que la de aquel espeluznante reptil, cuya sonrisa apareció en el momento que se detuvieron frente a ellos, Wolf ni siquiera hizo mala cara cuando el doctor Andross se dirigió a él directamente.

—Leon mencionó que estarías con Andrew.

—De echo, él me sugirió buscarlo. Veo que su propuesta arrastraba un plan a corto plazo.

Andross emitió una breve risa que pretendía ser divertida frente al astuto comentario del canino, y su gesto hizo alusión a una arraigada personalidad evasiva con los ataques. Wolf no pudo evitar la sensación de ácido en su estomago cuando el simio se dirigió a su sobrino esta vez sin preocuparse por otra cosa.

—¿Haz perfeccionado tu técnica de vuelo? Pigma dijo que todavía tenías problemas para manejar correctamente el sistema del Wolfen.

—En realidad yo...

—Sigue entrenando, hijo. —Andross tomó al adolescente de un hombro sin darle tiempo de terminar y esto provocó que Andrew rápidamente se tensara, fue un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Wolf, pues incluso notó un rastro de miedo en su expresión—. Te asignaré a Leon para instruirte por esta ocasión, por ahora necesito hablar a solas con el señor O'Donnell, más tarde puedes continuar tu conversación con él. ¿Está bien?

—... Si, tío. —Andrew asintió sin más replicas, sumiso.

—Muy bien. —Andross apartó su mano de Andrew, acción que permitió al camaleón tomar al joven primate del brazo antes de arrastrarlo consigo sin ningún tacto hacia dirección desconocida. Esta extraña escena no despertó por completo el interés de Wolf, mas sus instintos se alertaron de forma inconsciente, obligandole a mirar de reojo al simio quien casi al instante volvió a sonreír—. ¿Mi inútil sobrino te ha causado problemas, O'Donnell?

Wolf se alzó de hombros con desinterés. Se llevó una mano al hocico y retiró de sus labios caninos el cigarrillo casi desintegrado para enseguida expulsar la última calada de humo que se escapó poco a poco por medio de sus colmillos y nariz conforme articulaba palabras.

—Para nada, es un buen chico. Asumo que fue disciplinado por usted, _doc_.

—Solía ser su profesor desde que comenzó a tener uso de razón y me he echo cargo de él desde que mi hermano enfermó de gravedad, además su madre nunca fue responsable. Perdone si me comporto pertinaz con el tema, él ha sido como un hijo para mi, tanto que me resulta inevitable sentirme preocupado por su futuro.

—Me doy cuenta. —respondió Wolf con clara ironía—. Lo respeta _demasiado_. Todos en este planeta lo respetan y alaban como a un dios, es envidiable. Si yo obtuviera ese respeto de tantos seres a mi alrededor no tardaría en sentirme cohibido.

—Leon también mencionó que parecías interesado en la lealtad de Venom hacia el Imperio. —La ligera sonrisa de Andross se tornó más siniestra mientras hacía una pausa, su mirada atravesando a su acompañante con una delicada densidad maliciosa. Wolf se incomodó—. No me molestaría compartir mis secretos contigo si es lo que deseas.

—La verdad yo creo que ya he recibido suficiente de usted o Powalski pero, ¿también planea sobornarme? —cuestionó el lobo gris con cautela. Andross volvió a reír.

—Leon posee esa particularidad de hacer creer a los demás que sus acciones tienen un segundo objetivo. Los camaleones tienen muchos rostros pero, tomando este punto de vista en términos generales, cada individuo posee cientos de facetas que le ayudan a sobrevivir en entornos hostiles parecidos a la guerra que se avecina.

—Como Pigma Dengar y su propio sobrino, ¿no es así? Escucharlo hablar de esta manera me hace creer que eligió a los sujetos que mejor cuadran para su carta de triunfo, incluyéndome. ¿O sólo es otra faceta que oculta algo mayor que conservó para sí mismo?

—Puedes adivinar lo crueles que son los cambios. —Andross eludió la pregunta de Wolf con sutileza natural y esto casi arrancó de la garganta canina un gruñido—. El General Pepper necesitó seguidores para subir al poder, y con él muchos otros impusieron sus reglas, destrozando a quienes sostienen el cielo. —Wolf no quiso ser arrastrado por los argumentos de su cliente, ni simpatizar con su sentir, pero sus palabras golpearon una zona sensible en sus memorias y la imagen de su colonia -sus padres y el hijo legitimo de James McCloud- espinó su corazón con furia y desolación—. Malgasté mi tiempo y mis creaciones en un planeta soberbio y decrepito como Corneria, es hora de que suba al poder un nuevo orden. Aquellos que fueron pisoteados merecen levantarse y tomar el poder en sus manos, derecho que les fue arrebatado por diferencia de oportunidades. La galaxia necesita de quienes han permanecido en las sombras. La era de Venom debe comenzar.

— _"Que el viento sople y lo suelos crujan... "_ —recitó Wolf, inspirado en una catastrofe que dio lugar en su país natal donde un despiadado fenómeno natural arrasó con la capital de Macbeth y sus alrededores en medio de tormentas eléctricas y terremotos a gran escala.

Nunca imaginó que aquella frase sería su oración ritualista después de cada masacre que Star Wolf efectuaría en nombre del Imperio y su Señor Gestalt Andross, finalmente dedicado a todo lo que se relacionara a proyectar el poderío de Venom contra quienes osaban interponerse en su camino, pues Wolf finalmente reconocía la simpatía de sus hombres por quien los cornerianos conocían por el nombre de "Científico Loco".

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : No estoy segura si esperaban algo más explicito sobre estas extremadamente raras _pairings_ pero su formación fue meramente un pretexto para escribir la convivencia de Star Wolf en pleno Lylat Wars.

Por cierto, la historia está inspirada en "Space Dementia" de Muse por si no fuera evidente.


	9. BROTP Bill x Fox

**Notas Iniciales** : Me costo mucho terminar esta actualización y ni siquiera contiene escenas fuertes. Uf, en fin, por lo menos ya está aquí.

* * *

9.- _Bill x Fox._

* * *

 **Nave de Papel.**

Llovía sin cesar y las luces de colores que atravesaban el húmedo cristal de su ventana les traía a la ciudad de cartón un importante efecto que ayudaba a mejorar la improvisada escenografía que ambas crías habían preparado para jugar. Un avión de papel sobrevoló las casas del vecindario imaginario antes de impactarse en uno de los muchos edificios rectangulares que conformaban la llamativa maqueta. Las manos infantes y peludas de un can tomaron el origami volátil saltando con alegría de vuelta a la cama donde un pequeño zorro aguardaba por él sosteniendo su propio avión de papel, y sonriendo se preparó para lanzar aquello que guardaba celosamente entre sus dedos. Ambos se divertían, disfrutaban del tiempo que pasaban juntos esa noche, especialmente ahora que el padre de Fox estaba lejos -quien sabe en cuál estrella- sin fecha establecida para su regreso, por eso jugar con su mejor amigo conseguía su objetivo de distraerlo, lo ayudaba a no preocuparse por el destino que atravesaba su padre esos pacíficos momentos en su realidad.

—¿Listo, Fox? —cuestionó Bill con creciente excitación. El pequeño zorro asintió y con esa señal ambos soltaron el avión de papel en sus manos al mismo tiempo para observar su trayectoria hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

—¡Ha! ¡Gané! —evidenció Fox saltando con alegría en la cama, alzando los brazos de forma entusiasta antes de que un divertido can corriera a recoger ambos papeles y volver.

—El mejor de tres. —propuso Bill y su amigo aceptó con gesto competitivo. Una vez más soltaron los aviones señalando al zorro como el autentico vencedor de la ronda una vez ambos aviones alcanzaron el suelo—. De acuerdo, tú ganas... —espetó frente al gesto malicioso que le dedicó su acompañante sin tardar. —¡Pero te aseguro que la próxima vez no obtendrás la victoria!

—Paso. Estoy cansado —replicó Fox tirándose de lleno sobre su almohada sin sentir interés por la forma como rebotaron los resortes y agitaron toda la superficie del colchón. Bill hizo una mueca de absoluto desconcierto—, tal vez acepte la revancha mañana.

—¿¡Ehhh!? ¡Eso es injusto!

—Vamos, Bill. No seas un mal perdedor.

—¡Siempre haces lo mismo cuando me ganas dos veces continuas! ¡Eres tú quien es un mal ganador!

—¿¡Ha!? —Las orejas del zorro se echaron hacia atrás en señal de advertencia—. ¡Te he vencido legalmente! ¡Eres tú quien no quiere aceptar que soy mejor!

—¡No eres superior a mi! ¿¡Olvidas quien trazó los aviones!?

—¿¡Olvidas que yo te ayudé!?

—¡Niños! —La voz femenina que atravesó los muros y la puerta de entrada con violencia no tardó en hacer a las dos crías callar y encogerse temerosos en su lugar. La señora Grey finalmente se había percatado de su desobediencia—. ¡Les ordené que se fueran a dormir! ¡Estas no son horas para estar jugando! ¡Si no apagan esa luz y se acuestan en quince segundos les castigaré la consola!

Con las orejas abajo y las colas decaídas, ambas crías se apresuraron acatar el mandato, preparando la cama y metiéndose bajo las cobijas después de apagar la luz en tiempo record. No se habían percatado de su cansancio hasta que sus nucas se hundieron en las esponjosas almohadas mientras los bostezos se adueñaban de sus hocicos y sus ojos se entrecerraban en medio de la oscuridad y la tenue luz del pasillo que se asomaba en la rendija superior e inferior de la puerta. Y permanecieron en silencio absoluto hasta que Bill decidió no podía retirarse a dormir sin haber resuelto una duda.

—Oye, Fox. —El aludido respondió con un gemido interrogatorio sin llegar abrir los ojos, concentrándose en dormir—. ¿Crees que algún día podamos ser verdaderos pilotos como mi abuelo y tu papá? Debe ser genial tener una nave espacial propia y combatir enemigos.

—Volaremos una —dijo Fox confiado—. Aplicaremos para la academia de pilotos de Corneria, aprobaremos el examen de admisión y aprenderemos a usar los controles. Mi _tío_ Peppy me ha dicho que es parecido a los controles de realidad virtual que jugamos en el centro recreativo. —Fox abrió los ojos, la sonrisa ilusionada de sus labios manteniéndose firme. —Sé que podemos hacerlo.

—Ojalá. —asintió Bill después de un bufido entusiasta. Esa seguridad que tenía su mejor amigo para hablar de su mayor sueño siempre lo llenaba de determinación. Sacó los brazos de debajo de las cobijas para llevarselas tras la nuca—. Me pregunto cómo será...

—No lo sé...

—¿En serio? —Bill se mostró sorprendido con su respuesta, fue una reacción que molestó a Fox un poco—. ¿Acaso tu papá nunca te ha llevado a su trabajo?

—No.

Fox jaló la cobija para cubrirse más mientras se giraba para darle la espalda a su curioso amigo. Lo que menos quería era hablar del tema, pues el recuerdo de su padre siempre venía acompañado de un sabor amargo que no le gustaba. Nunca lograría entender la actitud frívola de su padre, y lo cierto era que no quería intentar comprenderlo siquiera, ya que sospechaba que había comenzado a comportarse así desde que su madre falleció, un hecho que les había afectado a los dos tanto, aún si el pequeño vulpino no era capaz de demostrarlo con llanto y desolación. Bill se rindió de insistir con sus preguntas, volviendo a su posición, resolviéndose a concluir la conversación con un suspiro ilusionado.

—Algún día...

—Si —corroboró Fox con una sonrisa, ignorando el enojo anterior. Después de esta afirmación compartida, ambos dejaron al silencio y quietud reinar en el ambiente antes de que fueran abrazados por el sueño, sus cuerpos quedándose inertes en medio de su dormitar, tan pequeños e inocentes que jamás podrían imaginarse la tragedia que les alcanzaría meses después de esa anhelante conversación.

.

Debido a la influencia del apellido Grey, la familia de su mejor amigo siempre estaba perfectamente informado con lo acontecido dentro de la milicia corneriana y era también gracias a eso que Fox solía destacar en el tema cuando ambos hablaban de ello con otros niños del vecindario. Aquellos días todo había avanzado con normalidad, después de la escuela marcharon a jugar pelota en el parque, ejercieron diversas actividades y al regresar se enfocaron a jugar videojuegos hasta sentir a sus ojos hincharse. Nada raro afectó su rutina normal hasta el día en el que finalmente James se presentó para recoger a su hijo, el zorrito se despidió enérgicamente de su mejor amigo y familia para volver desganado al auto que manejaba su padre mientras Bill los observaba marchar, preocupado por la falta de comunicación que ambos vulpinos compartían. No era de extrañar que Fox siempre estuviera evadiendo hablar sobre su padre cuando el vulpino adulto ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo en compensar todo el tiempo que transcurrían separados. El regreso a casa fue silencioso. Fox veía de reojo a James quien solamente se enfocaba en la carretera y, cuando un movimiento en esa mirada cansada le advertía que podría ser descubierto, rápidamente desviaba la vista para fingir que no la había apartado del camino. Indiferente y casi frío por fin se atrevió hablar.

—Escuché que viste al General Pepper antes de venir por mi —comentó Fox sin esperar una respuesta, realmente sólo quería rellenar el silencio pero fue sorprendido por la voz de su padre, cuyo tono era más mecánico de lo usual.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—Del papá de Bill. ¿Cómo es? Nunca me hablas de él o tus misiones.

—No es correcto espiar las conversaciones de los adultos, Fox. Podrías meterte en problemas en un futuro.

—¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? —cuestionó bruscamente, vencido por un brote de enojo que no logró contener a tiempo, sin embargo no quiso volver a callarse—, Peppy... a veces me relata cómo era estar en la academia, lo mucho que se esforzaron en alcanzar sus sueños y... lo sorprendente que eras también en aquel entonces —Fox volvió a mirar a su padre, la insistencia en sus pupilas hasta hacerse palpable pero James no se inmutó. —Recuerdo cuando me llevabas a la colina para mirar las estrellas. Era divertido... la última vez Bill me acompañó...

—Fox —James contuvo un suspiro, dispuesto a detener esta conversación, más fue el mismo Fox quien cortó sus propias palabras.

—¡Ya lo sé! No es el momento para hablar de eso, ¿cierto? —espetó el pequeño vulpino con frustración—. Siempre dices eso, no importa el momento cuánto lo intente.

—Sólo... estoy cansado, Fox. Debes comprender que no he dormido lo suficiente.

—Lo comprendo pero... —Fox contuvo la respiración en busca de apresar el llanto que amenazaba con encontrar la salida de su cuerpo, se recargó en la puerta del copiloto y respiró hasta que pudo controlarse. Sin embargo, se reconoció incapaz de borrar el reproche que tantas veces prefirió guardarse y que ahora no quería ahogar dentro de su reseca garganta—, aunque vuelvas de tu trabajo es como si no estuvieras aquí.

James dejó de prestarle atención al volante por un momento para mirar a quien se había resignado en el asiento a su lado. Suspiró sin contenerse esta vez, afectado por el acento solitario que su hijo mezcló junto a sus destructoras palabras. Era cierto y era por ello que no tenía derecho de quejarse. Por otro lado, quería hacerle entender a su hijo que no podía hablarle de lo que realmente hacían su equipo y él para ganarse el sustento; lo que implicaba ser un mercenario reconocido. James quería decirle sobre el peso de consciencia que arrastraba un piloto al derribar una nave adversaria pero se recordaba que Fox todavía era una cría. James se sentía incapaz de envenenar la mente de su hijo cuando ya estaba sufriendo por su cuenta lo que significaba tener un padre como él así que no podía desahogarse. Peppy ya le había dicho antes que estaba descuidando mucho a su hijo, que incluso pareciera como si lo estuviera menospreciando debido a su parecido con Vixy, y la verdad era que nadie deseaba tanto como él resucitar esas relajantes conversaciones sobre cuan hermosas son las estrellas y la galaxia -el reír y bromear con él sin restricciones- pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado ocupado como para perder el tiempo en esas practicas cotidianas. Para que su hijo fuera feliz y al fin existiera la ocasión de sincronizarse con sus horarios, debía apresurarse en liquidar sus monstruosas deudas y poner el triple de perfección a su trabajo, debía saldar todas las deudas que le debía a ciertas agrupaciones para ser totalmente libre. Necesitaba equilibrarse económicamente, mientras tanto no podría descuidar Star Fox, ni siquiera por un momento con la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo. Por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que Fox tenía amigos en quienes apoyarse en diversas situaciones y confiarles su integridad.

—Lo siento, Foxie. Te prometo que lo compensaré.

El pequeño vulpino no hizo más que liberar un bufido hastiado, después de todo no era la primera vez que su padre le decía eso para tratar de comprar su comprensión; estaba cansado de esperar por él sin obtener nada a cambio de su paciencia pero eso no era algo que tuviera el derecho de expresar en palabras.

.

Nada cambió, como lo sospechó. Pero el pasar de los días trajo consigo el funeral de su padre y las sofocantes noticias que detallaban su deceso o amplificaban teorías de conspiración que lo arrastraban. Muchas veces el pequeño McCloud miraba los televisores en busca de alguna pista que le llevara a la parte del universo exacta donde fue derribado el Arwing de su padre. Terminó por desarrollar un odio profundo hacia su asesino; un porcino a quien dieron a conocer como el tercer integrante del equipo Star Fox, alguien que había desaparecido de la faz del sistema entero sin dejar rastro sobre su siguiente paradero. La guerra contra el planeta Venom se confirmó y muy pronto la política se enfocó únicamente en mejorar el armamento de los ejércitos, sin mencionar los nuevos reclutamientos y alianzas planetarias que comenzaron a informarse al público en los noticieros de diversa índole. Para Fox fue difícil. Aunque durante mucho tiempo no tuvo a su lado un padre con el cual contar, al final era doloroso imaginarse cuan solo realmente se encontraba en el mundo. La depresión y la soledad fueron sus peores enemigos así que pronto se encontró recibiendo apoyo psicológico. Peppy no dudó un instante en tomar su custodia una vez finalizado el funeral pero el verdadero consuelo del vulpino fue la presencia de Bill quien tampoco le negó una pata en estos tiempos oscuros.

Sin embargo, la memoria de su padre lentamente se convirtió en una fortaleza en su vida. Al principio la tortura que representaba su rostro en las fotografías cambió para ser un apoyo casi tan indispensable como el oxigeno que respiraba, y fue gracias a Peppy que su padre dejó de ser un espectro de odio incurable al que atribuyó su repentino rechazo por el vuelo, pues él lo hizo ver como el padre que Fox siempre deseó, como el hombre que luchaba sin descanso por la paz del universo y que dejaba a su hijo por razones imposibles de evitar, mas pronto el joven vulpino fue consciente de todos los problemas legales que atravesó el equipo antes de la caída de su líder, razón por la que fue prácticamente obligatorio desmantelarlo. Las deudas eran muchas y caía en sus hombros resolver estos conflictos ya que simplemente Peppy no podría hacerse cargo de todo por su propia cuenta.

Armándose de valor, aquella misma noche tomó la decisión de alistarse en la academia de pilotos y se lo hizo saber al conejo antes de contactar a su mejor amigo por videollamada para asegurarse que él también aplicaría el examen de admisión que se llevaría a cabo la semana entrante. Con recomendaciones previas y entusiasmo ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a esta prestigiosa institución pues, además de ser un sueño compartido, otra meta le dictaba a Fox que debía tomarlo a cualquier costo pero lo mantuvo como un secreto de su mejor amigo incluso después de ser aceptados y reconocidos entre sus compañeros como prodigios en el arte del vuelo justo después de las primeras pruebas reales en naves propias del edificio, ofrecidas por el mismo gobierno corneriano con el fin de formar pilotos capaces para la guerra.

.

En el horizonte el sol comenzaba a perderse entre las montañas que podían apreciarse desde las ventanas de los dormitorios para varones. Las clases habían concluido seis horas atrás y los alumnos se habían retirado del comedor no hace más de media hora para finalmente quedarse en sus cuartos asignados para no volver a salir hasta el día siguiente; algunos se marcharían para pasar el fin de semana en sus hogares, otros preferían quedarse a completar el servicio en el instituto así que aquella sería -figurativamente- su última noche. Slippy y Fox volvían de sus servicios voluntarios manteniendo conversaciones esporádicas que rápidamente eran distraídas por otras de mayor importancia. Entre risas el aspirante a mecánico de aviación provocó en Fox la visión que llevaba considerando desde el inicio de curso y aquello era las impresionantes habilidades del joven sapo en el ámbito que ambicionaba. Ciertamente los mejores arquitectos aviares provenían de aquella academia pero su amigo Slippy era un ejemplo del talento innato que respaldaba a los ejercitos en las peores circunstancias, y al verlo no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto le gustaría que él fuera un miembro del equipo que planeaba reconstruir, aunque aún fuera una proyecto en proceso, pues ni siquiera se había atrevido a proponerselo.

—... Por suerte he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el problema —afirmó Slippy, sus grandes ojos destellando con determinación—, la siguiente semana me verás haciendo volar la nave inservible que nos entregaron ayer en las practicas.

—Estoy convencido de que así será, Slip —apoyó Fox con una sonrisa, era relajante ver la seguridad de su amigo al hablar. Entonces una carcajada sacó al vulpino de su ligero ensimismamiento, incitándolo mirar a su compañero de habitación que debió emerger hace un par de minutos para escuchar la explicación que Slippy había expuesto con tal entusiasmo durante el recorrido. Al verlo un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad se apoderó de él y, un tanto nervioso, tragó saliva tratando de disimular su repentina inquietud.

—Vamos, Slip. Te he dicho que evites los ensayos orales. Puedo ver humo saliendo de las orejas de Fox con tu palabrería.

—¡No todos son cabezas huecas como tú, Bill! —replicó Slippy juguetonamente mientras se acercaba y daba un golpe amistoso al canino quien se echó a reír una vez más como afirmación.

—Prefiero usar un término más espiritual. —Bil se alzó de hombros adoptando una postura triunfadora—. Es decir, cada vez que subo a una nave me siento fuera del cuerpo y todos mis problemas terrenales se desvanecen con el rugir del motor, necesito instinto más que intelecto en mi vida a diferencia de ti que usas demasiado el cerebro.

—Incluso al volar existen cálculos —replicó Slippy, entonces Bill no tuvo más opción que admitir la derrota, y lo hizo con una marcada sonrisa de aceptación.

—Está bien, está bien, después de todo, ¿qué harían los pilotos si no tuvieran un mecánico protegiendo la inversión ofrecida por el gobierno?

Slippy sonrió satisfecho con la aprobación de Bill. Entonces los tres se acercaron al barandal, optando por recargarse para observar el silencioso instituto que se apreciaba desde su actual posición, Bill y Slippy completamente relajados a diferencia de Fox, cuyo cuerpo volvía a sentirse tenso después de recordar su reciente conversación con Peppy por videollamada.

—Bueno, chicos —La voz de Toad rompió la quietud del ambiente luego de estirarse perezosamente contra el barandal—, me retiraré ahora, quiero terminar hoy mismo el prototipo digital en el que he estado trabajando.

—No te desveles mucho —solicitó Bill por mera costumbre, siendo consciente de que -sin importar lo que dijera- su amigo anfibio iba ignorar sus advertencias—, recuerda que mañana nos colaremos a Corneria City para empezar a elegir los modelos de traje que usaremos para la fiesta de graduación.

—¿Tan importante soy para eso? —cuestionó Slippy burlón.

—Oye, Fox y yo somos un desastre —evidenció—, tú mismo lo haz visto. A menos que quieras vernos hacer el ridículo frente a Fara no puedes dejarnos solos en esta apuesta.

—Para empezar, nunca debiste aceptar ese reto, Bill —replicó Fox divertido—, ninguno de nuestros familiares son multimillonarios ni dueños de negocios importantes como los de la empresa Phoenix. Ella no escatimará en gastos con tal de vernos morder el polvo con nuestro nulo sentido de la estética.

—Sabes que soy malo ignorando desafíos, Fox —Bill se sobó la nuca con torpeza, realmente arrepintiéndose de abrir el hocico cuando su amiga Fara comentó que serían el hazmereír de la academia cuando se presentaran ante el General Pepper para recibir sus diplomas vistiendo ropas muy fuera de lugar. Slippy se echó a reír.

—Descuiden jamas los dejaría a su suerte —afirmó Slippy—, pueden estar tranquilos, yo me hago cargo de mostrarles modelos elegantes y baratos. Hasta mañana.

Bill y Fox se despidieron con un gesto de Slippy quien no tardó en perderse tras la puerta de su dormitorio, el cual aquella noche tendría solo para él ya que su compañero se había retirado a su país natal justo después de la merienda. Al reconocerse solos, una vez más permitieron al silencio reinar en la atmósfera pero, tras unos minutos de reflexión interna, la voz del animado canino surgió suave y anhelante.

—El momento ya está cerca, ¿uh? En unas semanas más nos habremos graduado y recibido el título oficial de pilotos —Bill sintió a sus dedos temblar ante el simple pensamiento, razón por la cual juntó las manos, entrelazándolas—. Estoy tan nervioso... y ni siquiera ha ocurrido —Fox bajó la mirada con tristeza, incapaz de responder todavía. —Un familiar cercano que también es piloto me dijo que se encargaría de alistarme en su base para que una vez me gradúe comience a trabajar, se estima que esta será transportada a Katina igual que muchas otras por lo que será interesante formar parte cuando eso ocurra. Oh, y dijo que recibiría vacantes para dos integrantes más así que, ¿qué te parece si Slippy y tú... ?

—Bill —le interrumpió rápidamente, la tensión en su anatomía aumentando, después de todo no había podido hablarlo con su mejor amigo cuidadosamente antes y ahora que era el momento oportuno se le dificultaba deshacer el nudo que terminó por formarse dentro de su garganta, presa de la incertidumbre—, yo... abandonaré.

—¿Eh? —Bill se reconoció en shock, observando a su amigo quien se había movido poco, sin siquiera atreverse a levantar la mirada—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que abandonas? —cuestionó el canino desconcertado, Fox permaneció en silencio. —Es chiste... esta es otra de tus bromas, ¿verdad? No me creo eso de que dejarás la academia justo ahora —agregó, esta vez imitando el nerviosismo de Slippy al hablar.

—No, yo... —Fox intentó explicarse— abandonaré la oportunidad de convertirme en un piloto de Corneria y reconstruiré Star Fox.

—¿Hablas... del equipo mercenario que formó tu padre? —Fox asintió lento, inseguro por la reacción que podría tener su amigo, pues juntos habían planeado un futuro diferente, desde niños habían hecho un acuerdo que se prometieron jamás romper sin importar las circunstancias y él estaba faltando a su palabra. Sin embargo no obtuvo ningún sentimiento negativo de Bill a pesar de todo lo que su afirmación implicaba, en cambio Bill pareció pensarlo detenidamente—. Y, ¿has encontrado candidatos para acompañarte?

—Bueno... me falta proponerselos pero ya tengo en mente prospectos prometedores. Mi mentor puede llegar a ser un miembro importante como fue con mi padre, su experiencia me ayudaría mucho y Slippy no parece muy apegado al sistema social de todas formas, he visto que le gusta mucho desafiar sus propios limites.

—Hummm... —un momento más el can pareció pensarlo pero luego de unos minutos asintió—, ya veo. —Fox estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, pues la falta de respuesta por parte de su mejor amigo estaba carcomiendo su cerebro. Muchas veces intentó invitarlo a formar parte de este proyecto loco pero el brillo que habían expulsado sus ojos al hablar de pertenecer al ejercito corneriano le impedían atreverse. Bill siempre fue un perro de tradiciones, tan fiel como su familia a la patria que los había criado así que Fox no se consideraba capaz de apartarlo de su sueño por mucho que le quemara la inquietud de solicitar su colaboración. Sabía muy bien bastaría con pedírselo para que Bill abandonase todo por lo que había trabajado y Fox no quería eso; el futuro de su amigo era mucho más brillante a lado del ejercito. —¿Star Fox, eh? ¿Sabes? Al principio me pareció un nombre muy tonto pero después comprendí que tu padre lo llamó así en honor a su gusto por las estrellas, aunque aún no estoy seguro si "Fox" es en honor a su especie o fue inspirado en ti.

—Bill...

—Siempre fuiste un verdadero aventurero, amigo —comentó de pronto con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Era obvio que no te quedarías de brazos cruzados a esperar que te arrastrara la corriente, lo sé, hemos estado juntos largo tiempo, te conozco a la perfección. Estoy seguro de que Slippy aceptará tu propuesta, después de todo ambos comparten el mismo gusto.

—¿Lo crees?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso alguna vez te he mentido o me he equivocado tanto?

—Jamas, yo...

—Entonces levanta esos ánimos, cachorro —replicó adoptando un porte lleno de seguridad—. Necesitarás más que simple determinación para echar a volar a un equipo de mercenarios. Si planeas ser el líder más te vale que tengas pata firme y cola alerta. Mi abuelo siempre decía que los pilotos que buscan ejercer un negocio por su cuenta deben atravesar las pruebas más difíciles así que no aceptaré que te rindas sin siquiera haber comenzado. De cualquier manera, oye, tienes mi apoyo, ¿entiendes? —declaró regalandole la más brillante sonrisa que había dibujado en su rostro, sin ser consciente de lo mucho que este simple gesto había inspirado al vulpino quien asintió firmemente en respuesta.

Los días cruzaron las paredes del tiempo más rápido de lo que Fox hubiese deseado después de ese importante momento junto a su mejor amigo así que verlo retirarse junto a su familia sosteniendo aquel diploma significó más de lo que Fox pudo expresarle durante el animado evento de graduación. Cierto era que volverse a ver representaría todo un reto una vez ascendieran a sus propias naves de papel pero jamas negaría que una serie de sus mejores momentos estaban ligados al can que, desde el primer momento, lo consideró el hermano que jamas tuvo en su vida.

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Leí en un articulo que Bill siempre quiso pertenecer a la milicia aérea corneriana y que este fue un sueño compartido con Fox desde la niñez. Sin embargo, ocurre que Fox toma la decisión de solventar Star Fox y evita pedirle a Bill formar parte ya que sabía era capaz de abandonar su más grande sueño con sólo pedírselo y quise escribir sobre ello. Amo la amistad de estos dos, tanto que me duele...


	10. Experimental Pigma x Andross

**Notas Iniciales** : Este escrito fue petición de Martincart en Tumblr quien me ayudó a salir exitosamente de mi bloqueo con su idea. Fue un gran reto para mi adentrarme en esta relación pero he quedado satisfecha con el resultado y admito que fue bastante agradable de escribir, espero logre cubrir las expectativas un poco, jeje.

* * *

10.- _Pigma x Andross_

* * *

 **Bajo la Suciedad.**

Se lamentó, tal vez como pocas veces lo hizo desde que tenía memoria, la facilidad con la que el agua caía sobre las tierras venomianas provocaba que lo hiciera a pesar de que se encontraba a salvo en un sitio seguro de las instalaciones. Los grandes poros de su trompa rosada intentaron reconocer aroma alguno en esa lluvia de inofensiva apariencia, cuya propiedad cristalina casi lo engañaron logrando que la comparara a las lluvias que ocurrían en Corneria en plena primavera, pues parecía mentira que esta lluvia fuese ácida y causase graves problemas de salud ante el menor contacto en invasores como ellos que, por fortuna, fueron previamente vacunados con un antídoto naciente de la sangre del futuro Emperador; sin duda Venom se trataba de un planeta tan engañoso como salvaje, dispuesto a destrozar a cuanto inepto se aventurase a sus profundidades, al igual que sus habitantes. Recordar a Andross lo llevó inconscientemente a una época distante, donde él se encontraba en medio de esa lluvia delgada con un paraguas transparente, observando la manera en que ese simio con bata blanca se aseguraba de cerrar el impermeable del pequeño mono delante suyo, cubriéndole la cabeza con la gorra entre movimientos delicados llenos de un cariño que pocos serían capaces de ver en un sujeto tan inexpresivo. Pigma revivió lo que sintió al verlo, punzando en su pecho con una fuerza que tampoco podría expresar siquiera en señas. Suspiró y se frotó el rostro con una mano intentando volver al presente luego del repentino viaje mental, el cuero de sus guantes enfrió ahí donde tocó, obligandole apartar los dedos antes de que se cortara con su propia piel o congelara sus ojos; muchos creían que realmente era ciego debido a su descomunal condición, que afortunado era de tener semejante defecto genético. Una vez comprendió que este evento climático no se disiparía pronto, se dispuso dar media vuelta y entrar al edificio. Sin embargo, no esperó contar con la compañía de Andrew quien miraba con gesto suspicaz el diluvio que les precedía.

—Odio la lluvia —espetó con disgusto, como si alguien acabara de pedir su opinión.

—¿No odiabas el calor? —inquirió Pigma, de pronto interesado por las esporádicas revelaciones del joven heredero. No iba a negar que disfrutaba hablar con él, siempre era divertido ver sus expresiones a pesar de lo ruidoso que podría llegar a comportarse cuando alguien osaba burlarse de él en su cara.

—Ese es el peor clima —afirmó—, pero no es el caso. No me molesta la lluvia siempre, lo que odio es cuando llueve aquí. No podemos hacer más que mantenernos encerrados o acabar muertos por culpa de una enfermedad desconocida. En este punto creo que todos los fenómenos naturales que ocurren en este planeta son un mal constante.

—¿Y extrañas Corneria por eso?

—No midas mi paciencia, Pigma —advirtió el mono, pretendiendo ocultar la vergüenza que dominaba su acento furioso en cuanto se sintió descubierto, por ello Pigma no pudo evitar sonreír por primera vez en el día, su jornada había sido muy larga en comparación a otras, así que una actitud infantil en el momento adecuado era de agradecerse. Jamás se quejaría de la confianza que mostraba Andrew con él en momentos específicos, pues Leon era una piedra para charlar y Wolf lo intimidaba más de lo que el pobre probablemente quería, aunque quizás influenciaba más el hecho de que Pigma fue el primero que conoció dentro del negocio—. Por cierto, mi tío ha estado preguntando por ti.

—¿Sabes de qué quiere hablar? —cuestionó, la nueva información no había tardado en interesar al porcino después de todo. Andrew se alzó de hombros como primer reacción.

—No lo sé pero tampoco sentí el impulso de preguntarle. ¿Quieres ir a verlo? Podría estar en su habitación ahora, creo que estaba hablando con Caimán acerca de la nueva flota que formará parte de la zona defensiva espacial... la verdad no presté atención.

—Entiendo... —Pigma meditó lentamente en la decisión que debería tomar, no tenía nada más qué hacer y definitivamente no le apetecía hacer otra cosa así que ni siquiera se molestó en guardarse su respuesta—, supongo que debo ir...

Esquivando a su acompañante sutilmente, trazó su camino al interior de la construcción como lo tuvo planeado antes, su mente en blanco susceptible a todos los sonidos y escenarios que le rodeaban, razón por la que se detuvo en el instante que la voz del joven primate volvió a llamarle.

—Pigma —El aludido se giró, invitándole a continuar pero la pausa que Andrew había establecido enseguida se extendió por cinco minutos mientras Pigma esperaba sin rellenar el ambiente con cualquier palabra o comentario, y tal vez eso fue la causa de que él finalmente se arrepintiera de proseguir—. Olvídalo, ya vete.

Una extraña reticencia invadió al porcino cuando continuo su camino sin obtener respuestas, pero ni aún entonces se detuvo a exigir explicaciones, era común que Andrew se guardara sus inquietudes cuando estaba en desacuerdo con una sentencia o se encontraba lo suficiente nervioso para compartir sus pensamientos pero la expresión inquieta de su rostro consiguieron su objetivo de dejar a Pigma torturarse el cerebro con lo que pudo quererle decir. ¿Tendría relación con su poco aporte en su última misión? ¿El chico se sentiría un inútil? ¿Le remordería la consciencia por no haber cumplido su parte en el instante apropiado y buscaba comprensión? ¿O tendría que ver con la reprimenda que había recibido por parte de O'Donnell? Pigma siempre opinó que a ese perro le hacía falta tacto, aún cuando se suponía no debería importarle, su trabajo tenía que ver con Andross no con su sobrino, por muy familiares que estos fuesen o por muy compañero de trabajo que sea, después de todo era más pupilo de O'Donnell que suyo.

.

Abrió los ojos cuando el elevador anunció su parada en la última planta de las instalaciones así que salió a los pasillos reconociendo la figura de Andross a plena vista junto a un ventanal. El lugar estaba completamente solo, sin rastro de cualquier otro soldado o del lagarto que lo acompañaba la mayoría del tiempo, lo cual le resultó extraño pero al mismo tiempo conveniente, pues Pigma no necesitó más que un vistazo para darse cuenta que el Emperador no se encontraba con la mejor actitud. Sin preocuparse por más detalles procedió dirigirse en su dirección, conservando sus facciones indiferentes hasta el momento en que la silueta del poderoso Andross, amado por todos los venomianos, yacía a su alcance.

—Hola, dulzura. No deberías andar por ahí tan desalineada, das miedo —se mofó apenas acercarse al simio, cuya mirada se penetró en su cabeza con una fuerza que hizo estremecer al porcino en todo su esqueleto pero ni aún así este se arrepintió de mantener su baquetonería a flote, renuente acobardarse—. Oye, tranquilo, sólo quería aligerar el ambiente. Tienes una cara aterradora, eso si es cierto. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuál de tus lindos reptiles no hizo lo que le ordenaste? —Andross gruñó cubriéndose el lado izquierdo de su rostro con una de sus manos libres, encorvándose ligeramente mientras se sostenía del marco de la ventana, cuando el cerdo bajó la vista vio a esas uñas enterrarse en el contorno de forma feroz y entendió lo que sucedía. Pigma sonrió—. ¿El General Pepper otra vez?

—Ese saco de pulgas... —gruñó en volumen bajo y con un tono arrastrado.

—Tenemos un ganador —El porcino se recargó en el muro cercano—. Ya habíamos acordado que sería nuestro último trofeo a menos, claro, que te hayas retractado. —Volvió la vista a su acompañante en espera de una respuesta positiva o negativa pero al no recibir nada decidió seguir hablando—. Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de llegar hasta él sin tanto...

—Pigma... —Andross le interrumpió. Oír más que sus gruñidos ansiosos incitó al porcino sobresaltarse inquieto sin tener verdadera intención pero la expresión demacrada, sumado a ese semblante moribundo que Andross tenía encima, rápidamente crisparon sus nervios con un presentimiento de que sería igual de chocante para él—. Dijiste que aunque ese conejo, tu antiguo compañero, viviera habríamos eliminado Star Fox... te equivocaste estúpidamente, el roedor entrenó a _su_ hijo... la cría McCloud, para comandarlo. —Pigma sintió a una descarga eléctrica sacudir todo su organismo a la vez, paralizándose a lado del simio sin hacer más que únicamente eso, como si su mente hubiese sido lanzada a una dimensión distinta—. Sabía que debimos asesinarlo también.

Luego de procesar la información recibida, por fin una sonrisa curvó los labios del cerdo mientras sus extremidades y sentidos volvían a trabajar con normalidad. Pues cuando los recuerdos de aquella batalla en el espacio se adueñaron de su cerebro, el resto de sus sistemas reanimaron el tacto de los controles y la adrenalina vivida en el momento. Muy raras cosas conseguían causarle a Pigma tal placer y este era uno de los pocos acontecimientos que rememoraba cuando su entorno lucía monótono y sin prontas mejoras. Siempre odió a James McCloud, y aunque no había sido el primero en traicionar desde sus inicios en el negocio, haberle asesinado con sus propias manos logró generarle el más elevado nivel de satisfacción que todavía gozaba. Sin embargo, odiaría ser recordado por arrebatar esa simple vida, así que -en cierta forma- entendía el efecto que causó en Andross tener conocimiento sobre el resurgimiento de Star Fox en manos del hijo del zorro que juntos conspiraron derrocar gracias a sus dobles motivos.

—No esperaba que el mocoso tuviera agallas —se disculpó con simpleza, ganándose una nueva mirada acusatoria por parte del Emperador para finalmente girarse hacia él con determinación—. Sus deseos son ordenes, ya sabe —insinuó.

—No quiero que hagas nada... —Andross se irguió de nuevo—, aún.

—Entonces supongo que lo llevaré a su habitación, majestad —se ofreció el porcino ejecutando una descuidada reverencia antes de hacer una seña igual de tosca con su brazo para ofrecerle el paso al irritable primate, quien se limitó aceptar el jocoso gesto para caminar de forma menos estresada hacia su recamara. Debió notarse su cambio de humor en el momento que pusieron sobre la mesa el asunto de este misterioso grupo mercenario contratado por Corneria por lo rápido que sus súbditos le habían dejado al término de la reunión, Caimán había sido el único en ocupar su espacio más tiempo, pero sólo porque ese reptil era el más diligente en complacerlo con un detallado informe en comparación a otros más confiados en su propio desempeño; su especie era otro asunto por lo cual pudieron identificar su disgusto al instante. Una vez frente a la puerta que llevaba a su habitación, una combinación de botones bastaron para que el seguro se retirara y las compuertas se abrieran brindándoles paso al interior. Pigma no estaba seguro de querer entrar junto al Emperador a sus aposentos de esta manera pero le restó importancia cuando pensó en lo solitario que estuvo el trayecto, así que nadie podía llegar a juzgar esta intimidad en su relación de soberano a soldado. Andross se dejó caer en el ostentoso sillón más cercano aún frotándose la frente mientras Pigma tomaba de un mueble de cristal y madera una botella de vino blanco para servir a su señor en cuanto se acercó. No dijo nada cuando terminó de llenar los vasos ni se molestó en tomar asiento mientras bebía ruidosamente.

—Pigma, ¿tienes un momento?

—Tengo toda la noche, majestad. De lo contrario estaría... no sé, molestando a ese lagarto ¿quizás? ¿Admirando las últimas aplicaciones del wolfen?

—Bien, porque necesito alguien con quien hablar. Recordar a James, me hizo pensar en Vixy.

—¿No preferirías hablar de eso con Leon? —cuestionó bruscamente, sintiendo algo ácido recorrer sus venas en lugar de sangre, sabía que era una tontería pero evitar la sensación estaba fuera de su alcance, ya lo había intentado antes.

—No seas estúpido —demandó con seriedad—. ¿Te crees que soy libre de hablar de temas así con cualquiera? Fue Leon quien me eligió como su amo, yo no se lo pedí.

—¿Ah, si? Entonces malinterpreté el momento en que le pediste hacerse cargo de todo lo que en un principio me concernía a mi.

—Me dijiste que ya no te importaba.

—No me importa —reiteró—, pero de todas formas el asunto sirve para hacernos ver a ambos que Leon no es un _cualquiera_ para ti.

—Puedo darme cuenta por qué quieres evitar hablar de Vixy pero no te confundas, yo si he superado en serio el pasado aunque parezca que quiero molestarte con lo contrario —Pigma bufó sin lograr encontrar argumentos para rebatir las palabras de Andross, aunque se tratara de él no tenía pensado rebajarse y admitir sus celos irracionales—. Todo lo que sucedió en Corneria nos tiene marcados y parece que esos pecados nos persiguen incansablemente y es por eso que este nuevo Star Fox ha decidido formar parte del esquema, gracias a Pepper.

—Ya tuve suficiente de James —declaró Pigma—. Con el zorro muerto me da igual quién esté deseando venganza, no me afecta en lo más mínimo. Esos niños sólo están marchando a su muerte, si aparecen los destruimos y es todo. Al demonio.

—No entiendo. Mataste a James personalmente porque detestabas su carisma y también porque yo lo consideraba mi némesis. Ambos sabíamos que ayudaríamos a la causa del Imperio con la muerte de un espía, no tuviste remordimientos pero aún así ¿seguirás manteniendote neutral con la aparición de su único hijo?

—¿Y qué más quieres que haga? ¿Que comience a rezar por mi seguridad, a una divinidad que perdone mis pecados? Lo hecho, hecho está. Creí que estábamos en perfecta sincronía respecto a eso —Pigma volvió a levantarse su copa sin decoro alguno antes de terminar su contenido, tomar aire mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano los residuos y enfrentaba la mirada inquisitiva del simio—. Escucha, tal vez no tenga tanto afán por las implicaciones en la ley de causa y efecto como tú, pero ese zorro no me interesa, ni siquiera me preocupa el viejo Peppy. Así funciona la vida —enunció arqueando los brazos a sus costados—, unos mueren, otros gozan y otros más les arrebatan sus logros de las manos.

—Ya veo —Las pupilas de Andross temblaron antes de que se alejaran de la silueta de Pigma, logrando sorprenderlo con su repentina calma—. De esta forma es como has estado viviendo... no tiene caso vivir en el pasado —dijo pero Pigma intuyó que -más que decírselo a él- estaba auto-convenciéndose—. Fox McCloud sólo es otro ingenuo que se atreve a desafiarnos como un enemigo, no es nada extraordinario. —Después de eso, el porcino vio al primate levantarse y caminar sin dirección aparente fuera de su vista al fondo de su habitación y no agregaron nada más a la conversación lo que quedó de la noche.

.

Como era usual, Pigma no habló de lo sucedido con nadie, ni siquiera con Andrew quien no le quitó la mirada de encima los próximos días. El mismo Andross se encargó de comunicarles el suceso durante una reunión privada, pero ninguno de los integrantes pareció reaccionar a la información más que Wolf O'Donnell quien al instante gruñó bajo sus colmillos antes de mostrarse complacido como si aquella se tratara de la mejor noticia que hubiese recibido en mucho tiempo. Y, como era de esperarse, no pasó mucho antes de que fueran enviados a enfrentarles en la base que Corneria había asentado en Fichina mientras el ejercito venomiano estaba cerca de dominarlo. La lucha aérea había sido reñida, durante lo que pareció una eternidad cada adversario había dado todo de sí para deshacerse de su enemigo prometido. Su encuentro con Peppy no fue agradable pero le hizo recordar la razón por la que estaba en esta guerra así que no dudó burlarse de él durante la lucha, torturándolo con sus errores pasados, pero pareciese que esos niños poseían más habilidad de lo que supusieron en un principio. Andrew fue el primero en ser derribado en combate y Leon sucumbió después. Como _ace pilot_ que era, fue Pigma en quien O'Donnell depositó su confianza para darle un giro a las circunstancias y lo logró, distrayéndoles el tiempo suficiente para que la bomba que su ejercito había instalado en la base estallara, dejando nada más que escombros en su marcha al espacio, y depositando en los corazones de esos jóvenes una derrota que jamás olvidarían. Andross estuvo complacido con los resultados pero eso no le impidió dedicarles una mirada severa a los dos que habían cedido su victoria. Pigma vio a Andrew deprimirse por ello en silencio y observó desde la distancia con gesto burlón la furia de ese estoico reptil que era difícil alterar mientras él se dirigía nuevamente a los aposentos del Emperador para dar un informe más detallado sobre lo que había ocurrido, con la cabeza de Andross recargada en su hombro.

Sin embargo, aquella no fue la última vez que vieron a los chicos del nuevo Star Fox, pues todo indicaba que estos le harían una visita a su satélite más importante para destruir una de las fuentes de poder que alimentaba la tecnología del planeta así que Andross los envió de nuevo, pero esta vez con ordenes estrictas de asesinarles como fuera. Star Wolf partió al combate convencidos de que el resultado no sería tan diferente de la última vez. Pigma podría reírse del karma que los había golpeado pero no quería creer en el motivo por el que la balanza se inclinó en su contra esta ocasión, ya que él fue uno de los primeros en caer victima de los disparos, quedando inconsciente en el instante que su wolfen se arrastró en el suelo del satélite, impactando hasta que alguna estructura alta y delgada detuvo su trayecto.

Cuando despertó por primera vez lo único que su entendimiento pudo rescatar fue el techo sobre su trompa y los aromas diversos que dominaban la enfermería antes de volver a caer desmayado por el fuerte dolor que aún lo invadía y durante sus cortos lapsos de consciencia escuchó diversos tipos de voces y creyó ver la silueta de Andross vigilandolo con ese porte majestuoso que solía usar frente a todos sus súbditos. Cuando finalmente logró mantenerse despierto se percató de las extremidades protéticas que le vestían de pies a cabeza, pues tal parecía que su deceso en batalla había sido tan grave que los venomianos tuvieron que acudir a las maquinas para conservarlos convida. O'Donnell fue el menos afectado de todos ellos a simple vista ya que Leon tampoco conservaba algunas zonas de su anatomía pero Pigma llegó a sentir cierta lastima cuando descubrió que tuvieron que reemplazar los dos ojos de Andrew por un montón de laminas, tornillos y cristales para ayudarle a ver en sus siguientes misiones. La guerra aún no terminaba y el peligro de invasión había puesto en alerta máxima a todo el ejercito, así que los preparativos para defender el planeta fue en lo que todos habían enfocado su tiempo y atención, pues cada habitante y soldado tenía asignado su trabajo. Pigma sabía que estaría ocupado una vez los cornerianos entraran a la zona defensiva espacial pero decidió darse la vuelta e ignorar el desorden para dirigirse a donde sabía se encontraría Andross en esos momentos, por eso no se sorprendió de acertar al verlo en el laboratorio completamente solo, de frente a los brillantes contenedores donde vivían las mutaciones de antiguos proyectos puestos en marcha.

—La batalla final se acerca —recitó Andross, tan ajeno como una estrella muerta. El cerdo pensó en decir algo pero sus palabras murieron dentro de su garganta antes de que nacieran de su lengua—. Venom se levantó, surgió de las arenas áridas y desafió la galaxia, elevándose con la gloria de un Imperio Supremo. Venom nació de una ilusión. —El simio enfrentó la mirada atenta de su acompañante, conservando la misma postura recta, la misma mecanicidad, más fría que aquellas que ayudaban al cerdo estar de pie y ser capaz de tomar los controles de su wolfen—. Estuvimos tan cerca... pero eso no fue suficiente, no lo es cuando el Imperio es el amenazado. No teníamos que ser empujados a usar nuestros últimos recursos pero Corneria ha prosperado en la guerra... otra vez.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, sólo eso bastó para que Dengar lo percibiera. No existía más vida en los ojos marrones del simio. Andross había muerto frente a él y ni siquiera tuvo que disparar un blaster para liberarlo de su condena. Mientras agonizaba, Pigma pensó que sería correcto ayudarlo a ser libre de su carga, asesinándole como hizo con otros pero no tenía caso si ese quien fue su amante había logrado cruzar la linea de los mortales para convertirse en muerto viviente; en ese estado hiciera lo que hiciera no reaccionaría ni atendería razones así que Pigma se marchó sin decir nada, acuchillado su imagen juntos en su mente, pues ya no importaba si Star Wolf surgía victorioso de su última misión, aquello no les devolvería al Emperador que estaba dispuesto a hundirse junto a todos sus logros. Por eso no se volvió a buscarlo cuando lo escuchó gritar, probablemente sufriendo las mutaciones genéticas de su último experimento que había guardado para si mismo y que debió inyectarse. Sería Fox quien presenciara los resultados de una mente prestigiosa siendo devorada por sus ambiciones, ahora que se había transformado en un cerebro hecho para gobernar todo el Sistema Lylat, cuyos motores no eran otros que el inmenso odio que conservó todo este tiempo hacia Corneria y hacia el fantasma de James McCloud. Sus verdaderos pecados. La verdadera forma de Andross que Pigma ya conocía.

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : ¡Gracias por leer! Espero no tardarme tanto la próxima vez.


End file.
